DBAGT
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Takes place 10 years after Goku left and shows how each person struggle to find a solution to their problems. What could they possibly struggle with? Pan struggles with her feelings for Trunks. Marron struggles on whether or not to tell Goten how she feels and Videl struggles with insecurity when Lime shows up. WARNING:Self-Inclusion NO FLAMES! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball AGT

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt. The following series belong to Akira Toriyama. I only own my characters, Venezuela, Farrah. No stealing, nor plagiarizing. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

**Okay first things first, this is my first story so don't criticize! Also, this is a self-inclusion fic, which is very rare, but I did it because I wanted to do something totally out of the box and completely different and daring. So if you **_**don't**_** like this, then **_**don't**_** read it. I have plenty of other stories you can read that aren't self-inclusion. So, NO FLAMES. Now, If you have the guts and are open-minded enough to read this then proceed and read info below this before reading story.**

**Venezuela aka V-Chan for short: ****is the fanfiction version of myself, She's a full saiyan, the sister of Broly and her ki increase 10 fold a day. In her normal form she posses the power of a SSJ4 times 2. She's tomboyish, she has pink eyes and waist length black hair that's kept in a high ponytail and she loses control of her ki past her normal form. She wears black Saiyan spandex under her attire which consists of dark green, cargo baggy pants, a white long sleeved shirt, boots similar to Broly's and a tan backpack. Trained under Goku and Vegeta for 1 year before Goku left. Her ki didn't begin to increase ten fold a day until she became a child, probably around 7 or 8. **

**Farrah: ****the daughter of Fasha, has purple eyes, the same hairstyle and attitude of her mother and has the ability to heal and ability to copy anyone's attack in a matter of seconds and she just accomplished SSJ2. She wears a black tube top dress over pink Saiyan spandex pants. Trained under Piccolo and Gohan for one year.**

**Broly****: Ki increases dramatically and rapidly as he powers up. The longer he's powered up, the more his ki increases and continue to increases. **

ALSO Gohan never stopped training and still possess his mystic ability and has the same hairstyle as his teenage years.

Ages AFTER Prologue: Pan-20, Bulla-24, V-Chan-23, Trunks-34, Mirai Trunks-28, Marron-29, Goten-33, Farrah-20

Couples: B/V, T/P (mainly), Gh/Vi, K/18, V-Chan/MT, and others as well.

* * *

Prologue

"I can't believe he left me again!," cried Chi-Chi in despair as she watched Goku take off once again, but this time with Shenron. Was she that bad that Goku had to leave? Why couldn't he just stay? Fresh tears came out of her eyes as she cried louder. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care. She was hurt. She was going through so many emotions right now that she didn't even care who saw her like this. This was the first time she broke down like this, and in front of everyone at that. She tried to remain strong and not let things bother her, but she couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't! She was tired of being strong!

Everyone just watched from afar as they watched Chi-Chi breakdown. They couldn't even imagine what kind of pain or feelings she was going through right now. This had to be about the fourth time he left her like this and every time he did so, she would always welcome him back with open arms with no hesitation. No body really witnessed Chi-Chi break down like this before. She was always strong and determined. This was a Chi-Chi they weren't use to.

Gohan had enough of watching his mother cry so decided to comfort her the best he could. He didn't like when his mother was crying or hurting in anyway. He, along with Videl, approached her and comforted her the best way they could, which was to just hold her. Gohan watched and held his mom as she sobbed hysterically into his chest. The eldest of Goku signed, frustrated that his father left his mother again after countless times of doing so in the past. _'How could his father be so dim? How could he not see the pain he was causing her?' _Shutting out his thoughts, he focused his attention back on his mom as he held her tighter while Videl continued to whisper soothing words in an attempt to calm her down.

Pan watched as she witness her grandma breakdown for the first time in front of her, silently watching as her father and mother desperately tried to comfort her. She felt her heart shatter to pieces at the sight. The heartbreak she felt increasing each passing minute she observed the scene in front of her. She clenched her hands unconsciously, not noticing her ki was slowly increasing. She felt sudden anger towards her grandfather. He was so naïve that he didn't even realize when he hurt others. The world wasn't in any danger any longer! He could have stayed! She didn't notice someone was behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and calmed down instantly, already knowing who it was. Pan signed sadly before unclenching her fists and slowly letting them drop. She shook her head. She couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed, he was too naïve to notice how his actions affected others anyway.

"Hey, are you alright, Panny?, " questioned the owner of the hand.

Pan smiled timidly before turning to face her crush and signed once more and answered, "I'm fine Trunks."

She gazed into his eyes briefly, and then diverted her attention towards the sky, clutching her Grandpa's battered clothes even tighter.

Chapter 1

Friday afternoon

-6 years later-

"I shouldn't be thinking about him like this anymore. Ever since the search for the black star dragon balls happened, it has been impossible to get him out my head. What's wrong with me?," questioned Pan in irritation as she did a roundhouse kick in mid-air.

'_It's been six years and I'm still not over him. It's not like he would see me as a woman anyway'_, thought Pan bitterly as she growled in frustration. She wasn't stupid, she knew he would probably only see her as his little sister anyway. Out of all people, why did it have to be him she fell in love with? Why did she have to fall in love with someone who wasn't guaranteed to love her back? Charging up her power up a little more without turning Super Saiyan, she sped up her punches and kicks with new found energy, desperately trying to divert her mind off the lavender-haired, demi- Saiyan.

After about 3 hours, Pan finished up her training and headed back inside her two-story house. Satisfied with today's training, she headed towards her bedroom and decided to take a well deserved shower. Striping off her sweaty clothes and throwing them on the floor, she entered the steamy shower, moaning in relief as the hot water made contact with her sore body.

Pan smiled softly as the memories from the black star hunt flooded back and laughed softly as she remembered Trunks dressing up as a woman, how reckless her driving was and how even more naïve her grandpa was when she was fourteen. That was probably the time her crush for him started developing into something even more for the Saiyan.

The female Saiyan signed as she turned the water to the shower off and stepped out, flaring her ki in the process to dry her self off. Rummaging through her closet to find something to put on, she finally came across her beige khaki Capri's, navy blue shirt, and her black shoes, similar to the ones she wore during the grand tour, afterwards, she then threw on her grandpa's old pink wristbands. Feeling a bit hungry, she exited her bedroom and headed towards her kitchen, but before she could reach the fridge, the phone began to ring, interrupting her from her motive to get something to eat. Groaning in annoyance at the interruption, she headed towards the phone and answered, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello," answered Pan in annoyance.

"Hey Pan, it's Trunks."

The annoyance Pan once felt was quickly replaced with uneasiness as her heart began to flutter. Ignoring her uneasiness as best as she could, she took a quick moment to gain her composure back. After taking a silent deep breathe in an effort to get her emotions in check, she scolded herself for being such a wreck.

"Oh hey, what's up? ," asked Pan, trying to rid the uneasiness in her voice.

She has always been uneasy around him ever since she admitted to herself that she loved him, but she never showed it. It took her _one year _to even believe she had feelings for him and _another year _to accept that she had feelings for him.

"Nothing really," he responded, not picking up on the Pan's uneasiness on the other end of the phone, "I just called to see if you wanted to join Tina and I for lunch today, if you don't mind."

Pan rolled her eyes at the mention of her name. Tina has been Trunks girlfriend for about six months now and sadly they were still together. Tina could fool Trunks, but Tina sure couldn't fool her. She knew her kind and had her suspicions about her. She was just after his money, just like the other girls he dated. But this one was more clever than the rest. She said nothing though, in hopes that maybe he would open his eyes and see the truth. And as much as she hated to admit it, she loved him and didn't want him to get hurt. She shook her head, remembering she was on the phone and said, "No, of course I don't mind. Where and what time?"

"At Kelly's, around 1," replied the lavender-haired man.

"Okay, great. Bye."

Pan let out a frustrated cry, after hanging the phone up. She was never going to get over him at this point. It was a shame she was still love-crazy for the same guy for the past years. Running her fingers threw her hair, a habit picked up from Trunks; she mentally scolded herself for letting her control over her emotions slip. She then took a quick glance at the clock and decided to get ready since it was already twelve O' clock.

* * *

"VEGETAA," yelled Bulma angrily as she stomped through the house to give her husband a piece of her mind. Bulma angrily stalked towards the gravity machine, which was basically like her husband's life, and banged repeatedly on the door of the GR. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he heard Bulma banging on the door. He smirked and decided to ignore her and continue training knowing she would be pissed off even more. Which was just what he was in the mood for.

'_So you don't want to come out huh?,' _thought Bulma to herself after ten minutes of waiting. The blue-haired scientist smirked as an idea came to her mind and eagerly walked towards the control panel and shut down the GR from the outside, knowing she would get a reaction out her Saiyan husband. She then stood back, her arms crossed over her chest, and waited for him to emerge.

A few seconds later Vegeta angrily emerged from the GR, and walked up to his mate who looked equally pissed. Smirking at his mate's anger he prepared himself for the woman's screeching. He mentally shook his head. No he wouldn't wait for her to speak. He was going to do the honors this time. Not giving her the chance to speak he opened his mouth and said, ""What do you want woman? Can't you see I'm training or are you just really that stupid?," he barked.

"What do _I _want?!," repeated Bulma slowly but angrily, "I want for you to stop destroying the GR bots I build within an hour monkey boy, or it that to hard for your puny mind to comprehend?!," hissed Bulma in annoyance and frustration.

"Only a fool dares to mock me, wench," growled the Saiyan Prince, loving the reaction he was getting out of the woman.

"And only a moron like your self could break something when specifically being told not to," retorted the Blue-haired woman.

"Well woman, maybe you should have made them tougher. You're not as smart as you claim to be, now are you?," replied Vegeta.

"Ugh! Fine! You're impossible! See if I make you anything else you arrogant jerk, you clearly don't appreciate my work," shouted Bulma as she stomped away angrily, heading back to her lab, plotting revenge along the way. Vegeta smirked proudly, as he watched his mate stomp angrily back inside the house, he mentally tallied the score in his head. "V-1 & B-0." He smirked once more and then headed back inside the GR, to finish his training. Sadly, it never occurred to him once that Bulma backed out of their argument. And anyone who knew Bulma Briefs knew she never gave up a fight that easily unless she was plotting something.

* * *

Bulla signed in relief as she heard her parents shouting finally come to a halt. Usually there arguments lasted longer then that, but she wasn't complaining. After all, they did argue like five times a day and since she was a half-Saiyan, her ears suffered from the racket they produced _every_ time. Hopefully she wouldn't be deaf by the time she hit forty. Rolling over on her bed, now laying on her back, she signed feeling completely bored. She closed her eyes, and sighed as her thoughts slowly began to drift towards a certain guy with brown hair, whom she was considering breaking up with. He was a complete jerk, but he did have a sweet side that was rarely shown. Part of her wanted to end it badly with him, but the other part of her couldn't. After all they have been together for a little over a year now. She couldn't just leave him…could she?

Interrupting her from her trance, her phone buzzed indicating that she had a text. She sat up on her bed, sliding her phone up in the process, and saw that it was from Marron. She curiously pressed the "open" button to see what her friend wanted. After reading the message and finding out that she wanted to go shopping, she quickly replied and stood up to get ready for the mall. Plundering through her closet for something to wear, she finally came across a red, strapless, knee-length dress and threw it on quickly. Once she was sure she was satisfied with her attire, she grabbed her purse along with her air car capsule and dashed out her room, heading downstairs.

"MOM !," yelled Bulla loudly, "I'm going to the mall with Marron, I'll be back soon," she finished as she ran out the door, not waiting for her mother to responf. If her mom didn't hear her then her daddy sure did.

%%%

Landing on Kame Island, the daughter of Vegeta waited patiently for her friend to emerge. She signed softly as the wind blew her hair gently and watched as a couple of birds landed on top of the sand, somewhat similar to the beaches sand. She turned off her air car and sent another text to Marron again, letting her know that she was waiting. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit as the wind continued to blow her hair, not appearing to be in any rush whatsoever. After about ten more minutes or so, Marron finally emerged wearing a pink blouse, white skirt, and pink flats. The daughter of Krillin and 18 happily made her way towards Bulla's air car and hopped in.

"Hey Bulla," greeted the blonde, before buckling up her seatbelt.

"Hey Marron," Bulla replied before reaching for the ignition and turning her air car back on.

"So, which mall is it today?," questioned the pig-tailed girl curiously.

"Hm. I was actually thinking about the mall that just opened," she answered Bulla as she began driving.

"Great. Are we still on for the movies tomorrow?"

"Of course", replied Bulla as she winked playfully and sped up a little more, eager to spend her allowance.

* * *

Farrah caught herself just barely before crashing into the ground. She flew up towards her opponent at top speed and threw a roundhouse kick at Venezuela. Already seeing her attack coming, she blocked it with ease before connecting her fist with Farrah's jaw. Farrah stumbled back but regained her composure quickly as she kneed Venezuela in her gut and then in the chin. Venezuela, not at all fazed by the attack she just received, threw her leg into Farrah's side repeatedly and then brought her fists over Farrah's head sending her spiraling down towards the ground. Wiping the blood from her mouth, the daughter of Fasha propelled her body toward her opponent and attempted to leg sweep her. Predicting her next move, the sister of Broly back flipped out of the way, avoiding the attack with ease.

"Good spar, but you're still slacking. You're forgetting the basics Piccolo and Gohan taught you.

"Yeah well, you have an advantage over me. For one, your strength increases daily, and two, you have legendary blood coursing through your veins, so back off," said Farrah bitterly.

"Excuses won't get you anywhere and besides Pan is stronger than you now and the both of you use to be equivalent in strength. I'm just trying help, but you keep getting an attitude every time," replied Venezuela calmly.

"Whatever, and make sure that's the last time you compare me to Pan," said Farrah as she walked off before her friend can retort. She couldn't stand being compared to Pan. It was one of those things you were to never bring up, but yet she did. No one likes being compared to anyone; it seems that no one understood that these days. Venezuela signed in annoyance as she watched Farrah walk away. She knew Farrah was very competitive with Pan and vice versa. She also knew she shouldn't have compared the two, doing that was just _asking_ for trouble. The two reminded her of Goku and Vegeta. Farrah wasn't as distant, arrogant, nor rude as Vegeta, but still. Sighing once more, the pink-eyed Saiyan decided against thinking about their competitiveness and headed towards her and Farrah's house. She knew if she didn't apologize to Farrah, she'd most likely be mad with her and wouldn't talk to her all the way up to next week if she wanted.

* * *

Pan signed heavily, as she entered her home and locked the door behind her. She threw her keys on the nearest counter, feeling extremely frustrated. The lunch date she had with Trunks and his girlfriend, Tina, was really testing her sanity. Running her fingers threw her hair, she dragged herself to the living room and plopped herself on her couch. She slowly closed her eyes with hopes of trying to clear her mind, only to have the memories from earlier flooding back.

_Flashback_

_Pan squirmed in her seat feeling completely uncomfortable, as she painfully watched Trunks and Tina endless flirting. They've been flirting every since she got here and that was 40 minutes ago! Deciding that it was best to divert her attention, she quickly forced her eyes off the pair. In a desperate need of a distraction, she concentrated on Bulla's and Marron's ki._

_Rolling her eyes at the couple's continuous affection, she signed in annoyance, thinking of anyway possible to escape from the torture. Trunks, picking up on Pan's annoyance and faint sigh, turned his head in her direction, studying her intently trying to figure out what was bothering her. Aware of the feeling that someone was watching her, the female Saiyan felt no need to look up, for she knew who it was without a second thought._

"_Hey Pan. What's wrong? ,"questioned the concerned demi-Saiyan._

_Making sure to mask all her emotions, leaving nothing to be detected, she turned her head slightly before she answered. "I'm fine Trunks. Really."_

_Seeing that he didn't buy her response she smiled reassuringly, making sure to make eye contact. Trunks, detecting her lie from knowing her since birth, he opened his mouth to prod her even more, but before he could he was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Grateful for the interruption, she gladly answered her phone, mentally sighing in relief. Feeling her crush's eye's on her the whole time, she fought to keep back a smile as she quickly explained to him that she had to go and departed from the restaurant before he could retort._

_Flashback Ends_

She opened her eyes and growled, getting frustrated that her thoughts only seemed to be revolving around Trunks; she decided to do some much needed training. She quickly headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable, in a desperate need to clear her head. Pulling out her dark blue training gi with a red sash around the waist, similar to Gohan's in his teenage years; she threw them on quickly and then headed outside to release her frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two charcters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Friday afternoon

Videl sighed softly but happily as she reminisced the happy times she and Gohan shared. The daughter of Hercule smiled lightly as she thought back to their wedding and first child, Pan. '_She reminds me so much of my younger self. Her tomboyish appearance, her attitude, everything,' _thought Videl as she decided to start lunch for Gohan, knowing he would be hungry once he got home. Making her way to the kitchen, she pondered on what to cook up this time, trying not to repeat any previous meals she made this past week. After a few minutes, she finally decided on what to make. She then pulled out a couple of pots and the needed ingredients as well. Then, after making sure she had everything she needed, she began preparing lunch for her Saiyan husband. After about an hour or so, she stood in front of the table smiling proudly at her accomplishment as she laid out all the dishes pilled with food. She was finally done and by the look of the clock, she was just on time.

She took a step back as the sweet aroma from the different varieties of food, filled her nostrils and smiled. She really outdid herself this time. Wanting to make this perfect, she grabbed a couple of napkins and set them carefully on the table, setting them up in a decorative manner. Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, she made her way towards the living room and patiently awaited for her husband to enter.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted as he opened and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, hun. How was work today?" asked Videl curiously as she hugged him and helped him take off his jacket.

"It was great actually. I got promoted and Bulma and I are almost done with that invention I told you about yesterday," replied the eldest of Goku.

"That's great. I'm proud of you," responded Videl as she pecked her husband's cheek lightly.

"Thanks, Videl."

"I knew you'd be pretty hungry, so I whipped up your favorite," said Videl as she led Gohan into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious. How'd your day go?" asked Gohan as he washed his hands at the sink and sat down at the table.

"Pretty good, actually."

"That's good. Have you talked to Pan lately?" questioned the demi- saiyan.

"Actually I have, she's said she's doing great and will most likely, visit sometime tomorrow."

Gohan smiled, he loved his daughter with all his heart. She grew up to be a beautiful young woman just like her mother. He tried to be there as much as he could for his family. Especially since, he remembered how depressed and sad his mother was when his father was gone when he was a younger and he definitely didn't want that to happen to Pan _or_ Videl. He didn't want them to go through what he did as a child and if he could prevent it, he would.

"Hey, did anything come in the mail? I really need that last piece for the invention Bulma and I are working on."

"I think it did, I can't remember. A lot of letters came today but they were for Pan. Since she graduated college early, we received a stack of letters from different occupations in the mail today."

"That's fantastic, what type of occupations sent letters?" Gohan questioned curiously.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I'll go get them real quick," replied Videl as she went to retrieve the letters.

Entering the vacant room of Pan, Videl searched for the letters she set down on her daughter's desk earlier after she checked the mail. Noticing a stack of envelopes, she grabbed them quickly and turned to head out the room. Feeling slightly dizzy, she dropped the envelopes as she tried to steady herself from stumbling. Trying to gain her composure back, she took in deep slow breathes before grabbing the envelopes and standing back up slowly. Straitening out her clothes, trying to remove any evidence of something seeming wrong, she quickly hurried into the kitchen, pretending as if nothing happened. She didn't know what was going on with her body. To tell the truth, she has been extremely dizzy lately. And to keep Gohan from worrying, she simply didn't tell him. She did feel a bit guilty, considering that she never hid anything from Gohan before, and that he never hid anything from her. They have always been completely honest with each other and here she was keeping something from him. _'It's probably nothing anyway,'_ thought Videl trying to ease the guilt and convince herself that everything was fine even though she knew otherwise.

* * *

Trunks sighed in relief as he exited his final meeting for the day. Running his fingers through his lavender hair, he tried to figure out what was bothering Pan. Ever since he came back from his lunch date with Pan and his girlfriend, all his thoughts seemed to swarm around Pan. He hasn't been able to concentrate on anything but Pan. Not being able to wrap his mind around it, he decided to just ask her when he had the time, instead of giving his self an unnecessary headache. He knew if he didn't talk to her soon, it would bother him and affect everything he did as a result.

He and Pan has been close ever since she was four. Even though Goten was his best friend, he'd have to say that Pan was his best friend also. They had many similarities, one being that they were both Saiyans, and that they contained a strong passion for fighting, and even though they had plenty of differences, they still clicked and hung out anyway. He quickly walked towards his car when it came in view, and got in quickly and then headed in the direction of capsule corp., his home.

Pulling up in the driveway of his childhood home and still home, he got out clicking the alarm behind him as he wandered inside. His thoughts unintentionally drifted back to Pan as he replayed the memory in his mind, struggling to figure out the problem. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into something causing him to stumble back. The demi-saiyan groaned as he looked up only to see his father scowling.

"Watch where you're going, brat," barked Vegeta as he eyed his son in amusement.

"Sorry about that dad," replied Trunks frustrated as he proceeded to walk past his father.

"I hope you're going upstairs to change into your gi and join me in the GR, right son?" demanded Vegeta.

"Uh… of course dad. Just give me a minute." replied Trunks as he dashed off towards his room.

" Hmph. I thought so," replied Vegeta as he stalked off towards the GR.

Reaching the door to his room in a matter of seconds, he opened and closed it quickly as he hurriedly walked over to his closet, knowing his dad wasn't the type to possess much patience. He searched through his closet desperately, looking for his gi, knowing his father would beat him into a bloody pulp…literally if he didn't hurry.

"Crap….no wonder I couldn't find it. All my gi's are dirty," muttered Trunks as he threw his gi back in the hamper and grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants and a tank top instead. Quickly throwing on his clothes, he closed his room door and headed outside, towards the GR.

"Took you long enough, boy," said Vegeta as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sorry dad. I couldn't find a clean gi. "

"Shut up and fight," barked Vegeta as he flew towards Trunks and delivered a punch to his jaw. Trunks stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure back and kneed Vegeta in the stomach twice, only stunning him for two or more seconds. Vegeta did a back flip to avoid his son's roundhouse kick and caught his leg, when he tried to deliver a single kick. Seeing that his father was distracted by his last attack, he slammed his elbow repeatedly into his shoulder and then punched him in his jaw causing him to stumble back just barely. Vegeta lunged back at his son delivering many punches and kicks, smirking at how his son just barely dodged them. Getting frustrated that he wasn't getting in any hits, he let out a piercing cry as his usual lavender hair turned gold and his eyes—teal. Trunks charged at his father, not giving him anytime to transform, and threw multiple attacks at his father and smirked when the tables were turned and his father was now the one that couldn't get any hits in; however, his smirk faltered when his father powered up also.

2hours later

"You need more training, and your slacking but improving. Same time Monday, don't be late," said Vegeta as he emerged from the GR not giving his son a chance to speak.

Trunks smirked at his father's remark. Over the years, he finally understood what his father's insults really meant and that his last remark meant "good job" in a weird way. Powering down, he emerged from the GR and headed inside, towards the direction of his room. He was glad his father gave him the weekend off from training. He normally wouldn't do that and it was very un-Vegeta like, but hey, what could he say? His father was full of surprises.

He headed up the stairs and down the hall slowly, careful not to get any blood on the carpet from his arm. There weren't anymore senzu beans so his arm was just going to have to heal on its on. When his father powered up to SSJ2, he kicked him in his arm and he was immediately sent flying backwards against the wall.

He sighed in relief, once he finally reached his room. He quickly opened and then closed the door behind him, anxious to get in the shower. He hastily took off his clothes and entered the shower. Trunks moaned in relief as the hot water hit his muscular body. He threw his head back slightly, feeling completely relaxed. He was just glad Bulla wasn't here. Whenever she took a shower, she _always _took forever, leaving him with the not-so-hot water that he desired. Finally after about half and hour, the eldest of Vegeta exited the shower and flared his ki lightly, just enough to dry himself off.

He plundered through his closet for something casual to wear and came across a tight black shirt, light blue jeans and his shoes from the grand tour. He slowly put them on, not wanting to hurt his arm any more than it already was. Even though it wasn't broken, it was still pretty sore. He didn't think it was necessary to bandage it since the bleeding already stopped. All he was concerned with right now was a nice long nap before Bulla came home and decided to run her mouth on the phone with that boyfriend of hers.

* * *

Marron waited patiently for her friend, Bulla, to emerge from the changing rooms. She was getting quite bored with waiting. Bulla took forever to try on clothes but she guess she could cut her some slack.. after all, she did go in there with a pile of clothes that she could barely keep from falling out of her arms. Looking around the store to find something to keep her busy, her blue eyes came across an outfit that consisted of a pink tube top with a matching skirt. Heading over to the outfit that caught her interest, the daughter of Krillin and 18, picked up the outfit and examined it, deciding whether or not to get it. She fiddled with it for a moment before making her decision- she decided to get it.

Signing softly the young blonde's thought slowly drifted off towards a certain demi-saiyan. _'To bad he was already taken,' _thought Marron sadly. '_He's such a goof, but he could be such a sweet guy.' _Goten was a total sweetheart and that was what she liked in a guy; she wasn't into the bad boys like Bulla was into. And even though he could be a bit naïve, he was smarter than he let on. Every girl he dated, he treated them all like a queen and yet some of them just used him. She would never do that to him, after all she has been used plenty of times and each time a guy hurt her, her mother took care of them. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bulla sneak up behind her.

"Thinking of Goten again huh?," questioned Bulla from behind as she smirked, similar to her father's.

Marron jumped slightly from being startled and just responded with a smile, her eyes slowly drifting down towards the red dress in Bulla's arm and then back at her with a questioning look.

"Don't you already have enough red?"

"Don't you already have enough pink?," retorted Bulla.

Clearly getting her point, Marron rolled her eyes and signed in annoyance and walked over to the clerk, Bulla right behind her. After paying for their items, the duo quickly exited the store, both satisfied with their purchases. Spotting a shoe store near by, the two decided to check it out.

"Hey isn't that Goten? He seems alone this time, maybe you should try and talk to him," stated Bulla. After hearing no response, Bulla turned around slightly confused and called for her friend, "Marron? Hey, were did you-"

"Shh. Be quiet," demanded Marron as she turned back around to see if he was gone. Satisfied that he was gone, she exited the store and began heading for the next one, pulling Bulla with her.

"Why are you hiding? For goodness sake your 29.," stated Bulla trying to suppress her laugh.

Marron signed, tucking her hair behind her hair in the process and met Bulla's gaze, "It's complicated."

"Hey it can't be that bad. Goten's a nice person and you know that Marron. He's not like most guys and I'm pretty sure if he saw you avoiding him he'd be pretty hurt."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"I'm always right. Now come on let's finish looking at the shoes. I think I saw a pair that I liked earlier."

* * *

Chi-Chi hummed quietly to herself as she hung up her and Goten's clothes. She smiled lightly, proud that she was finally done with today's housework. Now all she had to do was cook. She loved doing housework, it helped her take her mind off her troubles and the things that was bothering her. It was a great way to distract her mind…until she was finished. Sighing sadly, she turned to look at the sky with her hands clasped together, thinking of the father of her two children, Goku. _Her_ Goku.

"Oh Goku, please come home soon."

Sighing once more she decided to start on dinner, knowing Goten would be back shortly. Heading back inside her house, she headed towards the kitchen to start on dinner. Pulling out a couple of pots, packs of food and the required ingredients, she began starting on dinner. In the middle of stirring the contents in one of her pots, she felt a ki approaching her house and paused for a brief moment, concentrating to see if it was Goten. After seeing that it wasn't Goten she finally placed who the ki really belonged to. Smiling she turned the pots down, so that the contents would cook slower, and walked outside to greet her friend. Goku had taught her how to feel ki, before he left. He told her that it'd be good to be on the look out for anything approaching just in case.

"Hey Chi. What's up."

"Nothing much, Bulma. How's it going?"

"Great. How about you?," replied the blue-haired woman.

"I'm holding up. Why don't you come inside?," suggested Chi-Chi as she followed her friend inside, closing the door behind them.

"I see you already started on dinner," stated Bulma as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Goten should be home soon, but what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to stop by and besides, I needed to get away from the 'Prince of all Saiyans' , but how's Goten and Valese?"

Chi-Chi let out a laugh along with Bulma before she answered. "They're okay I guess. Goten seems happy so I'd think so."

"That's great. This is his longest relationship, correct?"

"Yep that's right. What about Trunk's and his girlfriend?"

"I don't know, he seems happy, but something just seems off about her."

"What makes you think that?," asked Chi-Chi curiously as she sat next to Bulma after stirring the contents in the pots again.

"Because my woman's intuition is definitely trying to tell me something."

"Are you sure you're not just worried about Trunks getting his heart broken again?"

"I'm sure, you have to believe me Chi, a woman's intuition is never wrong, especially mine. I plan to keep a close eye on this one."

Chi-Chi laughed before she spoke, "You never liked any of Trunks' girlfriend's before so what's the difference now?"

"Most of these women are sneaky and deceiving and every time I've had a bad feeling about one of his girlfriends, I turn out to be right."

Chi-Chi shook her head before asking curiously, "So if any of Trunk's previous girlfriends and current one isn't right for him, then who is?"

"Pan of course… I mean think about it, they're best friends, she's beautiful, intelligent and she's a Saiyan which means Trunks wouldn't have to worry about keeping his heritage hidden and even Vegeta approves of Pan and it's very hard to receive Vegeta's approval. And plus we all know Pan wouldn't stoop low just to use him for his money like those other girls; her Grandpa's rich."

"Hmm. For once I think I actually agree about something you suggested. If I'm right the age difference wouldn't be a problem, it's completely normal," agreed the raven-haired woman.

"Exactly."

Chi-Chi thought for a minute before smiling, "I love it. So what's the plan?."

"There's not a plan for right now. I'm sure they'll come around so in the meantime there's no reason to step in unless we have to. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

"Which one should I get?" questioned Goten to no one in particular as he observed the rings in front of him.

"I wonder if she'll like this one," thought Goten curiously as he looked at one ring in particular. "Um. Sir. Excuse me, but how much does this one cost?," asked the black-haired demi-saiyam.

"2,000 zeni. Are you looking to purchase this ring?"

Goten thought for a minute, he did want to purchase the ring but not right now. He needed to wait for the perfect time. "How long can you keep this on hold?"

"2 weeks only, sir."

"Great. I'd like that then. I'll be back before two weeks ends. How much?"

"That will 30 zeni," replied the clerk.

"Okay. Here," replied Goten as he handed the clerk the money and collected his receipt.

'_I better get home soon. Mom will almost be done with dinner soon,' _thought Goten as he exited the mall and headed towards the nearest ally. Making sure no one was around or watching, he took off at full speed, heading in the direction of his home. "This is great," said Goten happily as he twirled around in the sky, flying even faster. He finally found the right woman after various, failed relationships. After about ten more minutes of flying, his destination came into view. He slowed down and landed carefully, eager to find out what his mom prepared this time. He was extremely happy, and as long as he had Valese and she was happy then that was all that really mattered. He pulled his key out his pocket and unlocked the door and shut it behind him, locking the door back in the process.

"Mom, I'm home." Goten walked further into the house waiting for a response, after not getting a response he tried again, this time louder, "Mom!"

"In here, son," yelled Chi-Chi as she stepped out the bathroom, shaking her hands dry.

"Hey mom, what's cooking?"

"Why don't you go wash your hands and find out," replied the raven-haired woman.

"Okay," responded Goten as he headed towards the bathroom, washing his hands quickly, but thoroughly. Arriving back in the kitchen, he sat down and then began to eat. In the process of gulfing his food down his throat, the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him, realizing it was his mother; he instantly began to slow down.

"Sorry mom," said Goten as he smiled briefly, similar to his father's and began finishing his dinner at a slower pace.

After finishing his dinner in literally three minutes, he waited patiently for his mother to finish before speaking. About five minutes later, she finally finished her food and got up to take her and Goten's plate towards the sink.

"Mom?"

"What is it, son?"

"I've been doing some thinking and I think Valese's the one," replied Goten

as he waited for his mother's response.

Chi-Chi sighed and dried the last dish before turning to face her son," Goten, you said the exact same thing about your last two girlfriends', Lisa and Katie. What makes you so sure this time?"

"But this time I'm serious mom, I promise!," exclaimed Goten as he waved his hands in defense.

"Are you sure Goten? I mean absolutely, positively sure? How much do know about her? What do you like about her? Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with her?" interrogated Chi-Chi.

Ignoring her questions, he decided to say something different that could convince his mother otherwise. "Honest, I'm planning to buy her an engagement ring for her and everything. It's on hold."

"Oh honey that's great," responded Chi-Chi sounding happy. She and Bulma made a bet on who would get grandchildren first, excluding Pan since she was an adult, and by the looks of things, it looked like she was going to be the winner. Things were finally starting to look bright around here.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

Goten scratched his head trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say. "Can you not tell Bulma until I actually propose? Everyone knows Bulma will jump at any chance to throw a party."

Chi-chi sighed in defeat before she spoke, "Fine Goten. You have my word."

"Thanks mom. You're the greatest," replied Goten gratefully as he kissed his mom on the cheek and then headed up stairs, towards his room. Closing his room door behind him, he began stripping off his clothes, preparing for a shower. Throwing his clothes in the hamper after picking them up, knowing how much his mom would yell if she saw any untidiness, he headed towards his bathroom. The demi-saiyan groaned as the hot water ran down from his well-built chest down towards his muscular calves and feet. And after about half an hour, after making sure that he didn't miss a spot, he turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around him as he did so. Drying himself off, he exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and headed over to his dresser to look for something to sleep in. Coming across dark-blue spandex shorts and a white tank top, he threw them on and headed towards his mother's room to say Goodnight.

"Goodnight, mom," said Goten as he hugged her and exited her room.

"Goodnight, son," replied Chi-Chi as she cut her lamp off and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday Night

It was a beautiful night, the stars were out, the moon was shinning and the wind was blowing gently, making the leaves on the tree sway slowly. Everything was still and quiet, excluding the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the sounds of light snoring filling the quietness in the house, indicating that everyone was sleeping…..well almost everyone.

In a room filled with snoring only coming from one, contained a beautiful blonde known as android 18, who lay wide awake. She tossed and turned on several accounts, desperately trying to fall asleep, but failed miserably each time. She lifted her head up slightly, to get a look at the time and then dropped her head back in frustration after seeing that it was just 11:00. After about 10 more minutes of tossing and turning, 18 finally decided to give up on trying to sleep. She sat up and got out of bed slowly, not wanting to disturb her husband, and headed towards Marron's room to check on her. Seeing that she was fine, she quietly headed downstairs and out the door, soaring into the cloudy night.

Flying off at top speed, she closed her eyes, twirling around in the sky. She sighed, feeling quite relaxed. Flying over the ocean always helped her clear her mind and gave her a sense of peace. She hasn't been able to sleep since Monday and it was now Friday. For the past week, she has been waking up at the same time every night from those so called nightmares. This was the first time she experienced nightmares in a long time (the last time she had nightmares was after she was absorbed by cell). The frustrating part was that they always stopped at the same place. She was just glad Krillin didn't catch on yet; she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught on, so she couldn't hide it for long.

Krillin yawned sleepily as he groggily sat up and headed towards the bathroom. Yawning once more as he exited the bathroom, as quickly as he entered,. He then went over to his side of the bed and laid down, instinctively reaching for his wife, only to find the spot empty. He quickly sat up, feeling alarmed and looked around the room anxious to find his wife. He hopped out of bed and quickly trotted down stairs to look for 18.

After seeing that she wasn't inside he decided to check on the roof, where she usually went when something was bothering her. Not seeing her there either, he sighed tiredly and headed back inside. He decided to sit on the couch and wait up for her until she returned. He knew he wouldn't last two minutes without falling back a sleep again, so he decided to make a couple of cups of coffee to keep him up. After retrieving his coffee, he sat back down and listened as the waves crashed against the shore. That sound could lure any one to sleep if they listened long enough.

The sound of someone landing on the steps caught his attention. He did a ki check and didn't get anything so it had to be 18. Right? Placing his coffee down on the table, he got up and walked towards the door to open it up.

"18, is that you?"

* * *

A/N: My Krilin/ 18 sections are always going to be this short, so expect it. I kind've stink with this couple. I'll probably improve later on. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Saturday Morning

Pan growled in annoyance as she looked at the time on the clock. Seriously? 2:30 in the morning?! Pan growled once more before sitting up and calling it quits on trying to get some sleep. Getting up and heading towards the bathroom, Pan let out a frustrated sigh, not liking the fact that HE still plagued her thoughts, mind, and dreams. Couldn't she get a break? Turning on the faucet to the sink, she placed her cupped hands under the running water and then brought her hands back up towards her face groaning as she did so.

'_I don't know if I'll make it another day. Suppressing my emotions is eating me alive', _thought Pan as she rubbed her thin fingers through her shoulder length hair. Turning the water off to the faucet, she decided to get something to drink. Warm milk always seemed to calm her down when she was frustrated. Hopefully it could do it again. Reaching her destination, the kitchen, she quickly made her way towards the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. Holding the milk in one hand, she went towards the top cabinet and grabbed a glass cup with her free hand. Setting the cup down on a sturdy surface, she carefully poured the milk into the cup and then plopped it into the microwave and waited patiently for the "bing" to happen.

Tilting her head up slightly towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes slowly, fully aware of her thoughts drifting off towards the lavender-haired saiyan. Smiling lightly, she thought back to her first tournament, her and Trunks first spar, their first time hanging out together, and when they became best friends, able to tell each other everything. She scolded herself and growled when she realized she was thinking of him _again._ She shook her head. If she wanted to get rid of her feelings from him, then she couldn't slip up like that anymore from this point on. The sound of the microwave ending and emitting several "bings" indicated that her milk was now ready and perfectly warm.

Pulling her glass of milk out of the microwave, she sat down at the table and began to sip the milk slowly, hoping it would succeed once again in calming her and releasing her from her frustration.

* * *

Bulma laid beside her husband, panting from their now finished "exercises" and slid closer to him, laying her head on his chest. It was times like this she enjoyed her husband the most. Mostly everyone who looked at Vegeta just saw him as anti-social who couldn't be trusted, someone who contained too much pride and someone who was way too much of a egocentric, but when she looked at him she see's so much more than anyone else will ever know or notice. "Vegeta?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Trunks' girlfriend?"

"Bulma, it's 4:00 in the morning and you're pestering me with this?" replied Vegeta starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't she just shut up? You would think that after just screwing someone senseless they'd be asleep already. Theory proven wrong.

"Just answer the question Vegeta. I have a bad feeling about this one, my woman's intuition is telling me something's off."

Vegeta sighed. The woman was going to talk his head off if he didn't answer right away. He knew he should have gotten up to go train. The one night he decides to stay in bed, she was in the mood for talking. "If you already have a bad feeling then why are you bothering me with this?"

"Because I want to know what you think," responded Bulma as she lifted her head up slightly to look at him.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I don't trust her either. Happy?" demanded Vegeta as he shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

"Maybe I should talk to him when he gets up."

"Let him be. He won't believe you anyway so let him find out the hard way."

"What am I suppose to do? Sit back and let him get hurt by yet another bimbo?" questioned Bulma sarcastically.

"No. You're suppose to sit back and let him live. It's from our experiences and mistakes that we learn from," replied Vegeta as he closed his eyes awaiting sleep. Bulma looked at her husband in awe, that was another reason she loved him, his intelligence and wisdom. She kissed him lightly before smiling and lying back down, awaiting for sleep to overcome her, also.

* * *

Bulla sat up sleepily and groggily looked at the time. Ugh! Only 8:00? You have got to be kidding. Slamming her head back on her pillow in frustration. She sighed in annoyance, from waking up so early, and let her mind wander, hoping she'd fall back asleep. After a couple minutes passed, she finally decided to get up since she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again anyway. Once she got up, she walked over to her room door, locked it and then headed towards her bathroom, eager for a nice, hot shower. Entering her bathroom, Bulla turned the shower on high, waiting patiently for the water to get hot. Feeling the water, to test the temperature, she quickly took off her PJ's and undergarments and stepped into the shower when she was satisfied with the setting.

Moaning in relief as the hot water danced across her slim body, she tilted her head side ways, giving the water more access. Her thoughts slowly began to drift towards the guy she was currently seeing, Bryan. He had smooth dark, brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty toned body. He could be a complete jerk at times, but nevertheless; he was a great guy when he wanted to be. As stated before. Turning the water off, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her small frame. Heading out of her bathroom, she paused for a moment just to look at the time. 8:40. Dad should be finished with his training in about twenty more minutes.

Bulla dropped her towel, making her way towards her closet, already knowing what she was going to wear. She pulled out a white jean skirt, red shirt, and some flats from her closet and threw them on quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy," greeted Bulla happily as she kissed her father on the cheek before she spoke again, "Good morning mom and dweeb," added Bulla as she ruffled her brother's hair and sat down.

"Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed Trunks as he fixed his hair back in place and continued eating.

Bulla smirked in response. She loved messing with her brother. She could already tell today was going to be a good day. Even though her and her brother fought a bit, they were still pretty close and that was what was important.

* * *

Venezuela lay on the grass, in a secluded area surrounded by trees and flowers, looking up towards the sky. Sighing sadly, she thought about her old planet and groaned, holding the tears back that threatened to surface. She remembered everything, her planet being invaded when she was 18, she and Farrah being pushed into a space pod by her mother and then the planet blowing up shortly after there departure. Her mother was dead, she didn't know her father or her brother, and all she knew were there names Paragus and Broly. Her mother didn't talk about them too much. In only 18 years she lost two planets, Planet Vegeta and Planet Meta. Even though she feared of losing this one too, she'd never voice it out loud.

Deciding that she done enough reminiscing, she sat up and took off back towards her home. Soaring through the sky at top speed, she picked up the pace eager to get home. Once her destination came into view, she slowed down and prepared to land. Landing on the balcony, which connected to her room, she entered her room quietly looking forward to some sleep. Even though she didn't train too intense today, she was mentally exhausted. She wasn't really the type to pour out her emotions; she dealt with them by holding it in and dealing with them herself. Sure she was real close to Farrah and even Pan, but she didn't need those two worrying about her when they had their own things to deal with and handle. Everybody had their own set of problems, some dealing with them different ways and going through them at different times. Her problems were just beginning.

* * *

Pan let out a scream as she did a roundhouse kick followed by multiple punches and kicks. Creating small but powerful blasts in each hand, she combined them together, creating one big blast. Once the blast was big enough, she fired it out towards a nearby tree and watched for a couple of seconds before she took action. Before the blast could hit the tree, she phased in front of it and deflected the energy blast away. Deciding to test her speed, she continuously deflected the blast, making a game out of it. She deflected the blast one last time and phased in front of it at the last minute, intending to catch it. Catching the ball quickly as she formed it, she propelled it into the sky and powered down, satisfied with yet another session.

"Wow, Panny. That was quite a workout," replied Trunks in awe.

"Thanks, Trunksie," mocked Pan.

"Whatever Pan. I wanted to stop by days' ago but I got side tracked and couldn't stop by."

"I wonder why," thought Pan bitterly as she rolled her eyes and sat down, choosing not to respond. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior and sat down beside her. The two sat in silence for a while, both of their thoughts drifting to different things. Sighing softly, Pan laid back and looked towards the sky trying to sort her emotions out. She was starting to feel uneasy. The feelings she held for Trunks were strong and they were already stating to surface just because Trunks was near her. She mentally chastised herself; she needed to be more guarded because if she wasn't, the time and effort she put into ridding herself from her feelings for him would be a total waste.

"Pan?"

"Yeah, Trunks?"

"You've been acting strange lately and I think I know why."

Pan tensed up slightly hoping that her crush didn't notice and chose to remain silent, not really knowing how to respond. Seeing that he wasn't going to continue without her permission, she nodded her head, signaling him to go on.

"I know we haven't been hanging out as much as we use to because of my relationship with Tina, but that's going to change. You're my best friend, besides Goten, and you have always been there for me and I'm going to do the same for you."

Pan looked at Trunks in shock and relief, at a lost for what to say. Calmness undertook her features as she reminded herself she needed to stay guarded. No slip ups. What he said was kind of the truth anyway. When he started dating Tina, he rarely had time for her anymore and she started getting jealous when he didn't seem to have much time for her like he use to. It hurt badly, but that was the first time she finally realize that it was time to get rid of her feelings for him. That was the first time she realized he wouldn't see her as anything more than a sister. She stared at him for while not saying anything.

Trunks turned his head to side trying to be discreet about the light blush forming across his face. He never blushed when he was stared at, so why was he blushing now? All Pan was doing was staring at him. He shook his head and turned to face Pan, watching her as she watched the clouds in the sky in what seemed to be in deep thought. The two sat in silence once more before Trunks spoke up, trying to rid the awkwardness that was forming between them, "So what have you been up too lately?"

Pan turned her head from the sky to look at him for a moment and returned her gaze back to sky and then answered, "Training. Up for a spar?"

Trunks smiled, glad that the awkwardness was somewhat gone and then smirked before saying, "Sure. But I don't think you have a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5

Saturday late afternoon

Videl smiled lightly as she watched her husband and daughter spar. Pan came over earlier to visit, about thirty minutes ago and they talked for a while, laughing together as they reminisced on some of the silly things they used to do together. She has always been a daddy's girl, there was no doubt about it. Soon as Gohan came through the door, she pounced on him, embracing him as if she hadn't seen him in years. Seeing that reminded her of herself and how attached she was to her father when she was younger, after all that was all she had. Her mother died when she was two years old, so she couldn't really remember that much about her.

Videl gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She instinctively reached for back, trying to pinpoint exactly where the sudden pain was coming from. She closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten in an attempt to lessen the pain. Seeing that, that only worsened the pain, she sat still and waited for the pain subside. After the pain subsided she sighed in relief, hoping no one noticed. What the heck was wrong with her? She didn't know what was happening with her, the dizziness was increasing and now she was getting sudden back pains?

She shook her head and returned her gaze back to her daughter and husband, she smiled as she watched Gohan chase Pan around their yard. God, she loved her family so much. She didn't have any regrets. She had a wonderful husband and she had outgoing daughter. What more could she ask for?

"She's growing up pretty fast isn't she? She's already 20."

Videl turned her head to see Chi-Chi standing beside her, watching along with her, Gohan and Pan laughing and enjoying themselves. Even though she didn't have a mother, Chi-Chi came pretty close to being one.

"Yeah, it's a shame. I wish I enjoyed her more while she was young, she is my only child after all."

Chi-Chi smiled and simply nodded her head at Videl's comment and spoke, "You know, it's not too late to have another child. You're only 49. Think about Bulma, she had Bulla when she was in her fifties, so don't be discouraged."

"I suppose you're right, but if it's meant for me to have another child, then it'll happen," replied Videl.

Chi-Chi sighed mentally,_ 'I guess I'll have to depend on Goten for another grandchild.'_

* * *

"Trunks? Trunks?," Tina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of response. This was the third time he spaced out on their date. She sighed in aggravation and called his name once more, "Trunks!."

This time she got a response. Finally, she has been calling him for the past ten minutes! Trunks shook his head and looked up before giving his girlfriend an apologetic look. "Sorry about that Tina. I was just thinking."

"Am I really that boring Trunks?!," growled Tina attracting the attention of some of the nearby customers in the restaurant.

Trunks sighed, trying to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Tina, I never said you were boring, I just said I was thinking."

He just got done sparring with Pan two hours ago and she didn't smile or crack a joke or anything. She was serious the whole time, which was unusual for her. When they use to spar on a regular basis, she'd smirk and taunt him the whole time. She didn't do any of that this time. Why was she acting like that? Was it something he did? He thought he solved the problem when he told her they were going to hang out more. Was she still mad at him? Even though he didn't want to admit it, he hated it when she was mad at him, he didn't like that feeling at all. When she was mad at him, he was mad at his self for most likely upsetting her in the first place. Pan being mad at him was something he couldn't stand.

Tina sighed angrily and muttered, "Whatever" before folding her arms across her chest and looking out the window of the restaurant they were in.

"What's gotten into you?"

Tina unfolded her arms and looked at him before sighing, " I just hate being ignored and not listened too. Sorry, It just hurt my feelings when you spaced out on me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again."

"You sure you don't want me take you home?"

"Of course I'm sure Trunks. My brother will be here any minute. I promise."

Trunks looked at her skeptically and sighed in defeat. She never let him take her home or pick her up. It was like she was hiding something. Trunks dismissed the last thought, Tina wouldn't do that. Every relationship he was in, he either got used for his money or for fame but she was different. Right? Of course. If this relationship was going to work then he needed to stay positive. "Well okay if you say so. I'll catch you later," replied Trunks as he kissed her on the cheek and headed for his car. Maybe he could stop by Pan's again if she was home.

* * *

Marron sighed contently as she laid out in the sun, comfortably relaxing on the beach chair. She closed her eyes attempting to catch a quick nap. Bulla was supposed to pick her up later on to go to the movies. Marron groaned as she listened to the grunts and noises coming from her mother as she sparred with an invisible partner, she'd never be able to catch any rest at this rate. She has been doing that ever since she woke up this morning. Couldn't she do that somewhere else?

"Marron! Get the phone! I'm a little busy," yelled Master roshi not wanting to move from in front of the television.

Marron rolled her eyes and stretched her limbs before getting up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Marron. It's Bulla."

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing important. I just called to ask if you'd be okay with Bryan joining us tonight at the movies."

Marron froze for a moment. She honestly didn't want him to come, he made her really uncomfortable. Whenever Bulla wasn't around he'd just stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. She never told Bulla out of fear that problems would arise with their friendship. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Okay, Great. I'll be there in an hour. Bye."

"Great. Bye."

Marron hung up the phone and sighed in defeat, not knowing how she would get through the night being stared at. She decided to tell her parents that she was leaving in an hour and then get ready for Bulla's arrival.

"Hey Mom?"

"What is it Marron?," questioned 18 as she threw a blast into the ocean.

"Bulla, will be here in an hour. We're going to the movies."

"Be back by 3," replied 18 as she continued sparring by herself.

Marron nodded her head and went towards her room to get ready. She quickly took a short, thirty minute shower, and plundered through her closet for something to wear. She opened her closet and threw on a pink dress that went down past her knees, and white sandals.

"Marron! Bulla's here."

"I'll be right out, dad."

Marron looked herself over again and readjusted her pigtails and headed out the door.

* * *

Chi-Chi smiled warmly. She just left Gohan's not to long ago. For the first time in a long time, she can actually say she felt relaxed. Ever since Goku left with Shenron things haven't been the same for her. Sometimes she felt like she yelled and scolded him too much when he was alive. Before she married Goku, she expected a normal family, she didn't expect him to become the world's hero, but nevertheless; she still loved him with all her heart. God, she missed him. It was hard seeing other women with their husbands', Bulma had Vegeta, 18 had Krillin and Videl had Gohan. Who did she have? Where was her husband? Chi-Chi sighed and decided to focus on the positive; she'd go insane if she let her thoughts keep swimming around the negative things.

Pulling her key out of her pocket, she unlocked her door and locked it behind her once she entered. Seeing Pan already grown up, kind of made her want to have another child. Gohan was already married, Goten was 33 years old and Pan was 20. She'd be married soon and have her own kids and family to tend to. It'd be nice to feel and be needed again. Chi-Chi sighed feeling depressed. Maybe if Goten hurried up and got married, she'd be taking care of another grandchild. For some reason, Goten always dated the ditzy, naïve girls, not that she had a problem with it. She just wanted the best for him. She sighed once more and looked at the time. 1:00 pm. She better get started on dinner, now that she was just cooking for one Saiyan, it only took her two hours to make enough food to satisfy one saiyan's appetite.

* * *

"Hey Goten?"

"Yeah Valese?"

"Can we go to the movies next?"

"Sure. I got plenty of time left before I have to go home for dinner. What movie do you have in mind?"

"How about _'Not the same Love story'_? I heard it's really good, it just came out yesterday."

"Okay sure. It'll be faster if we fly, you okay with that?''

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Great," replied Goten as he capsuled his car and picked Valese up. He glanced around and made sure no one was watching and took off towards the movies.

Goten landed in an alley not to far from the movies, carefully placing Valese down and then walked hand in hand with her to the ticket booth.

"Hello Sir. What can I do for you today?"

"Two tickets for _'Not the same Love story'_ please."

"Here you go. That'll be $16.00,"replied the man as he handed him two tickets.

"Thanks," replied Goten as he gave the man the money.

"No problem. Enjoy your movie you two," said the man as he took the money and turned his attention to the next customers.

"Hey Valese, why don't you pick us out a spot while I'll buy the popcorn and drinks?"

"Okay Goten," replied Valese.

Goten stood in line, waiting patiently to buy the popcorn and drinks. After a couple of more minutes, he was finally next. He quickly paid for the popcorn and soda and then turned to head inside the movies. The previews were still on so he had time. That was definitely a pro to Sayian hearing. Just when he was almost to the entrance, he ran into someone, almost causing him to drop the popcorn he had in his hand. Luckily, he caught it in time. He shifted everything to his right arm and used his free arm to help the person up. "Sorry about that, miss. I didn't see you."

"Oh no problem. It's okay."

He paused and thought for a minute. He knew that voice from somewhere. "Marron?"

Marron shook her head and looked up. No wonder she felt like she ran into a brick wall. "Oh hi, Goten. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just on another date with Valese. Why are you here?"

Marron shifted uncomfortably before she answered, "I'm here with Bulla and Bryan. Bulla went to the ladies room for a minute, so I decided to get some air. It's quite stuffy in there," explained Marron.

"Oh. I guess. What have you been up to? "

"Nothing really. How's things going with Valese?" questioned Marron. Maybe she could still have a chance if he hasn't proposed yet. She wouldn't break the two up but if he didn't propose yet then she would confess her feelings for him.

"Great. Actually. I'm planning on proposing soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Saturday evening

Krillin stood in the bathroom trying to figure out how much longer he needed to leave the black hair dye in. He just put it in about ten minutes ago and didn't know when to wash it out. He skimmed over the words on the box again and decided to just leave it in for another five minutes. _'Hmm. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get rid of this mustache,'_ thought Krilin as he reached in the cabinet and pulled out shaving cream and a razor. He slowly applied the cream over his mustache and then wet the head of the razor, slowly erasing evidence that his mustache even existed. Once he was finished, he washed the dye out and studied the results. "It wasn't as dark as it was back then, but I guess this will have to do," muttered Krillin as he observed his apperance. It just didn't make sense that his hair turned gray before Bulma's. After all, she was older than him!

He exited the bathroom and went downstairs to talk to 18; he wanted to talk to her before Marron got home. He waited up for her last night and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Before he fell asleep he thought she had came home, but that was just Turtle coming back inside. When he woke up, he was in his bed and 18 was right beside him, sound asleep as if she never left but he knew better. Every time something was bothering 18, she became distant and he knew that from experience. If he didn't ask her what was wrong now, he might not even find out until next week. When he entered the living room, he saw her sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey 18?"

She didn't respond but she turned her head and acknowledged his presence.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. Is something bothering you?"

18 rolled her eyes. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out or at least got suspicious. "I'm fine Krillin."

"18, are you sure because it doesn't look like it."

"I said I was fine, Krillin."

"18, I just want to help."

"I didn't ask for any help Krillin. Everything's fine."

"I know something is wrong. Why are you shutting me out?"

" You won't be able to handle it," admitted 18.

"Try me."

Krillin smiled, she was starting to crack. She opened her mouth to tell him about the nightmares she was having, but before she could tell him the front door swung opened, revealing their only daughter. Krillin turned his head to see Marron standing at the door. She looked a bit upset but he couldn't tell. He was just concerned with 18 for the moment. It was way easier to talk to Marron than 18; when Marron was bothered she'd talk to him or her mother about it but if something was bothering 18, she'd just clam up.

"Sorry I'm late Mom. We got a little held up."

"It's fine, just call next time you're going to be late."

"Right."

Krillin sighed as he watched his daughter run upstairs. He just lost the only opportunity to find out what was bothering his wife. The second time wouldn't be so easy because she would be guarded. He already knew that from experience, but that never stopped him before so it wouldn't stop him again.

"18. Come fly with me."

"Krillin. I'm busy right- "

Krillin didn't give her time to finish. He wanted to know what was bothering her. He scooped her up quickly and headed out the door with her in his arms.

_'She'd probably be pissed but it's totally worth it,'_ thought Krillin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Saturday Night

"Bye mom. Bye dad," said Pan as she hugged both of her parents and took off.

"Bye Pan. Be safe," called out both, Videl and Gohan, as they watched their only daughter take off into the sky.

Pan laughed softly and smiled. That spar with her father was just what she needed. She has been so frustrated for the past two days. She was actually handling her feelings for Trunks pretty well until their recent spar together. Each punch she threw at him that made contact sent shivers through her body. She might have been determined and calm on the outside but on the inside she was frustrated. Once he left, she took a shower and went to visit her parents, looking forward to her and her father's father/daughter spar.

She smiled once more as she thought about how close she was to her father. It was quite funny how all the daughters of the Z-fighters turned out to be a daddy's girl, especially Bulla. She was the biggest daddy's girl ever. No one had Vegeta wrapped around their except for Bulla and Bulma. She remembered when Bulma told her about the incident with Vegeta's mustache. _'Hilarious,' _thought Pan as she sped up more and sighed in relief. That sparring session with her dad really helped her work off some steam. She felt so relaxed now, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she got frustrated again.

Pan decided to head to over to Bulma's place, she hadn't been there in a couple of days anyway and plus she had a favor to ask of Bulma. She sped up a little more. She wanted to get there before 8:00 and since it was already 7:50, she only had ten more minutes to make it…

7:59. She just barely made it, now all she had to do was find Bulma. She admired the new coat of paint on the walls as she walked through the halls of capsule corp. The light blue definitely brought out the pale white color that covered the floors. She finally found the door to Bulma's lab and knocked twice. After a few minutes of getting no response she did a ki check and could sense that she was in there. Was something wrong? Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open, revealing the blue-haired scientist she was looking for.

"Oh, hey Pan. What a surprise."

"Hey Bulma. Is this a bad time? I can swing by later if you like."

"Nonsense. Come on in. I needed a break anyway. I was working on some restraints for Venezuela. Instead of restraining ki, I'm working on something that will restrain the lack of control she has when powering up past her limit. I've been working on it for weeks now."

"Oh, wow. That's pretty interesting. Any other inventions you're working on?"

"Yeah a couple of more actually, but what brings you by?"

"I stopped by to see to if you could make me a GR, but you already have quite a lot on your hands and I don't want to pressure you-"

"It's no big deal. I can have it done in a couple of days. I already have the blueprints from Vegeta's so it'll be a piece of cake."

"Thanks, Bulma. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Great. So where's Trunks and Bulla?"

"Trunks is on another date with Tina and Bulla's on a date with Bryan."

"Oh," replied Pan as she sighed already knowing that her relaxed state was going down the toilet. She shouldn't have asked. She just had to open her big mouth. If she wanted to know his whereabouts she could've just checked his ki. She shouldn't be thinking about him anyway.

"Something wrong, Pan?" questioned Bulma trying to hide her smile.

"No. Not at all. I gotta go Bulma. See ya later."

Pan left the lab before Bulma could retort. Vegeta was the master of hiding his emotions and Bulma was the master of reading his emotions and facades. If she could read Vegeta, she could definitely with out a doubt read hers. Maybe she didn't have to go just yet. Come to think of it, she and Vegeta hadn't sparred in a week besides, there was no point in going home completely frustrated. She changed her course of direction and headed towards the ki of Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma smirked knowingly. Even though she only saw it for a brief second, she still saw it and recognized it all to well. Pan had feelings for Trunks, and it would only be a matter of time before Trunks realized the same. She wouldn't mind being related to Goku, Pan was already like a second daughter to her and even though Vegeta would try and fake disgust about being related to Goku, he'd also approve. He would vote a Saiyan over a human any day for Trunks. Smiling one last time, she decided to continue working on her invention that could posses the ability to communicate through the different dimensions, specifically her future son's timeline. She hadn't talk to him in a while and she missed him dearly. If she hurried up and worked on the GR for Pan, She'd have more time to work on her main priorities. Deciding not to waste anymore time, she began to start right away.

###

Vegeta smirked and powered down. Kakkarot's Grandbrat was coming and she was looking for a fight. Perfect. Just what he needed. He felt her spar with Kakkarot's brat earlier and he could already tell that she was stronger before. He could sense that she contained more power than she let on, but couldn't figure out the reason behind why she hid it. Perhaps it was hidden power that had to be unlocked? He heard a couple of knocks on the door and opened the Gr to let her in. "Here for a fight?"

Pan nodded her head and got into her fighting stance. "You know it. Now let's begin."

"Gladly," smirked Vegeta as he slipped into his fighting stance also.

* * *

"You're overacting! Stop being such a jerk!" yelled Bulla angrily.

"I'm overacting?! You're the who was flirting with some other guy! I wasn't even gone for ten minutes and you were already with another guy!" yelled Bryan.

"I already told you that we were just talking!"

"Yeah, well it didn't look like that to me!"

"Ugh. Whatever, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you," replied Bulla as she began to walk away. Bryan grabbed her by her arm roughly, holding her in place. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry babe. I just don't want to lose you," said Bryan in a softer voice.

Bulla sighed. _'Here we go again,' _thought Bulla as she finally turned around to face him. "You should really trust me more. If I wanted to cheat on you, I would have already done it. We can't continue on with this relationship if there's no trust."

"I know babe. I don't know what I was thinking," said Bryan as he kissed her lightly. She resisted at first but gave in and kissed him back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Bulla wrapped her arms around him also and continued kissing him. She suddenly stopped and pushed him away gently, signaling that she wanted to stop. He took the hint and mentally sighed, while letting her go. They've been together for more than a year and they still haven't slept together. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He did love Bulla but he didn't know if he'd be able to wait for her any longer. "Why don't we continue on with our date?"

Bulla smiled and nodded her head lightly. She hated to make him wait but she just wasn't ready. Even though they've been together for more than a year, she still wanted to be cautious. She didn't want what happened to Marron to happen to her. Everyone knew Marron was an innocent girl. She could be quite demanding and bossy sometimes, but she still was a nice girl and most guys took advantage of that. There was this one guy she dated named Mikel. They dated for about six months and after they slept together he dumped her and went out with another girl, leaving Marron heartbroken. Once 18 found out, she was beyond pissed and no one could calm her down not even Krillin. She left shortly after Marron bawled her eyes out in search for the guy and let's just say he never made the mistake of doing that to another girl again. He was in the hospital on life support for a month because he couldn't breath on his own. "Yeah. I'd like that," replied Bulla.

If this guy thought she was going to be an easy score he was wrong. And if he ever thought about doing her the way her friend was done, he'd be paid a visit from a couple of very angry Saiyans, Trunks and her dad, especially her daddy.

* * *

Venezuela sighed as the the wind blew her hair gently. She was sitting up on the roof staring up at the sky. It was something she was starting to do daily. Staring at the sky, gave her that sense of peace she longed for. It was like all her worries were gone, erased away and she had nothing to worry about. That was how she wanted to feel. She was glad she was raised by her mother, she wasn't sure how she'd turn out if her father raised her instead and she didn't want to find out. Her mother never really talked about her father or her brother for that matter and she never knew why. When she asked questions about them, she'd just change the subject and act like she didn't hear her question. Her mother always possessed this calm and rational spirit about her and that was where she mostly likely developed it from. Her mother knew how powerful she was and trained her and always told her not to let her strength get to her head.

Now that her mother was dead, the only family she really had now was Farrah. She considered Pan to be like a sister to her but she'd never tell Farrah that. If she even mentioned Pan around her she'd get pissed for no particular reason. She and Farrah met when she was just three years old and the two been close ever since. She used to be extremely bitter, probably due to the fact that she didn't know her father and that her mother was killed by Frieza's henchman. She eventually came around and the two became quite close, always looking out for each other. Farrah was a nice person, she was just afraid to get close to anybody. She feared that if she got close to anyone that they'd be ripped from her too.

Venezuela sighed again and decided to spar. She wasn't feeling to happy right now. In fact she was angry. She had so many questions that needed answers and no one could give them to her. If she didn't receive answers soon, she'd never be at peace with herself.

###

Farrah was watching TV and was getting ready to head out the door for a walk. She was waiting on Bulla to text her back. She texted her earlier telling her that she had a date with Bryan and would text her when the date was over.

Farrah rolled her eyes. Bulla told her about the fights they had all because of his jealousy. She tried to tell her that the relationship would fail and that the fights would get worse. Bulla just wouldn't listen; she was just as stubborn as herself.

She and Bulla clicked soon as she arrived on earth, due to the similarities they both contained. Even though she was rude and maybe bitter with Venezuela she still considered her, her only family. After all she never knew her mother or her father. She had to grow up with Venezuela's mom instead, not that she had a problem with it now, it's just that back then she hated Venezuela for the fact that she had her mother while she had no one.

Her mother didn't deserve to be killed; she did everything she was ordered to. If Frieza hadn't set her mother up to be killed then she still would have had her mother right now. She didn't even know who her father was! At least Venezuela knew who her father was even if it was just his name.

She growled, taking that walk seemed like a great idea right about now.

* * *

Pan touched down on her yard and headed inside her house. She was completely exhausted. It was now 11: 46 p.m. She and Vegeta just got done sparring a couple of minutes ago and probably wouldn't have stopped if Bulma wouldn't have yelled at Vegeta to come to bed. He refused at first but then she smirked and he caught her drift, ending their sparring match on the spot, leaving her gagging with disgust.

Her mind wandered back to the spar her and Trunks shared, she wasn't sure why she felt all those emotions just from hitting him and kicking his butt. Did he feel what she felt or did he not feel anything at all? She scolded herself, for letting her thoughts wonder to Trunks. How could she be so stupid? If she wasn't careful, he would probably catch on to her feelings towards him and that was what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and plus they were just starting to hang out like they use to. She seriously needed to stop thinking about him. If she wanted to get over him anytime soon, then her guard needed to be up.

It felt real good to be home and the first thing she was going to do after she took a shower was hit the bed. She had a long day and was tired. She sparred twice today, once with her father and once with Vegeta, and she was drained. Both spars actually cleared her mind, even though it only lasted for an hour or two. It still helped. Training and sparring seemed to be the only thing that kept her mind off _him _and if that was what it took for her to get over then him, she was just going to have to increase her training hours.

She didn't care if it meant she'd be even more exhausted and get hurt more. All she wanted was to rid her feelings of him. Once she got her Gravity machine, she will definitely set it on the highest setting.

After she entered her house, she made sure it was locked before heading upstairs to get some sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow. She planned on going job searching because working as a secretary for a perverted boss was not working out for her right now. Sure it was good pay, but getting hit on by her boss made it not worth the money. Maybe she'd be successful in finding a job, besides it shouldn't be so hard. After all she did graduate college early and being her father's daughter and the granddaughter of Hercule, definitely had to count for something.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sunday Morning

Videl sat up and yawned. She slept amazingly well last night and she felt great. She hadn't slept that well in a while. She looked to her right and instead of finding her husband beside her like she expected, a note was in his place instead. She skimmed over the note quickly and smiled. He and Goten were sparring and would be done in an hour or so. She was glad Gohan never gave up fighting or stopped training, in fact he has been training a little harder, but just enough to remain the strength he contained since Buu came along. She slowly got out of bed and made up the bed afterwards. Once she was done, she headed downstairs to start on breakfast for Gohan. He'd be back soon and he'd probably be pretty hungry. She hummed lightly as she began cooking, something she picked up from Chi-Chi. She really changed over the years, she went from a bratty, annoying teenager to a calm and mature woman.

Never in a million years would she have pictured herself like this when she was younger. She never thought she'd be married or have a child. Being one of the richest teens in high school meant you had to be on guard and be cautious. She hardly dated guys and kept limited friends out of fear that she'd be used or worse.

When she met Gohan, he changed everything. He was smart, sweet, outgoing and a bit shy. At first all she was concerned with was black mailing him and finding out what he was hiding, but then as the two began to hang out more she found herself falling for him even though she didn't admit it until Goku said he was dead.

She sighed as the memory of Gohan proposing to her came back. She remembered that night clearly. It was very romantic and it was the best night of her life. In fact she remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. That night changed her view on life and that's a night she'd never forget for anything in the world. Gohan had taken her out to eat at a fancy restaurant and shortly after they ate, he took her to the park where they walked together, hand in hand, laughing and sharing some of their best memories.

While she was looking up at the sky, admiring the stars he happened to be on his knee getting ready to propose. When she turned around and saw him on his knee, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. She immediately said 'yes' and didn't try to fight the tears that began to surface any longer. Once she got home and told her father, he burst out crying, yelling about how he didn't want to lose her. Videl giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny, Videl?"

"Oh Gohan, I didn't know you would be back so soon. I was just laughing at an old memory. Breakfast will be done in a couple of minutes."

"Great. I'm going to go take a shower right fast."

"Okay hun,"replied Videl as she watched him walk away. His shirt was completely torn off and his body was dripping in sweat. He was still pretty built and it didn't really look like he aged much at all. He did seem to be a lot more mature, not that he wasn't mature when he was younger.

A couple minutes later, Videl turned the stove off and set everything on the table and went to go get Gohan. He should be done by now. She went up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom door.

"Gohan?" When she didn't receive a response she opened the door and closed it behind her and was about to call him again. Before she could call him, he exited the bathroom wearing only a towel. She blushed lightly as her eyes dropped down, looking him over. She couldn't even remember what she came in the room for anymore. She shifted unconsciously as she tried to remember what she wanted to tell him, but couldn't concentrate on anything but his body. When was the last time they were intimate? About a week ago right?

"Videl, is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong at all. Breakfast's ready…but it can wait."

* * *

Trunks groaned. He was in the shower and the water wasn't as hot as he wanted it to be. Bulla must have been in the shower forever again. He already talked to her about it once but she just laughed at him telling him that it wasn't her problem. He turned the water off and stepped out the shower, drying himself off and then headed out the bathroom. He quickly got dressed, throwing on his old gi. He planned on going over to Pan's later on. She would probably want to spar and plus he had to talk to her anyway. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was already seated except for his dad. He was most likely in the GR.

He rolled his eyes, Bulla was already talking on the phone and it was only 10:30 in the morning. It's bad enough that his room was across from hers, meaning every time she talked on the phone, he could hear her entire conservation and now here she was once again talking on the phone. It was times like this he wished phones were never invented.

"Plan on training with your father today?"

"No, not really. I plan on going over to Pan's,"replied Trunks as he began eating missing his mother's smirk.

"Ohh. Well tell her I said hey, will ya?"

"Sure thing Mom," replied Trunks as he continued eating his food.

"So how'd your date go Trunks?"

Trunks stopped eating for a minute. He knew if he lied to her, she'd be able to figure it out almost instantly. After all, she was married to Vegeta. But if he told her the truth, she'd want to interrogate him about Tina. He already knew his mother didn't like her. Heck. She never liked any of his girlfriends'. He shook his head, it was definitely a lose-lose situation.

"My date was a bit rocky last night," said Bulla saving Trunks from the trouble of answering.

Trunks looked at his sister for a moment and mentally sighed. He was glad she spoke up. But usually when she saved him for something, she usually wanted something in return. Whenever she was mad at him she'd go running to dad or blackmail him into taking her shopping. So what was it she wanted this time?

* * *

Marron hung up the phone smiling and went downstairs. She just got off the phone with Bulla. They've been talking on the phone since about 9:00 and just got off. It's a good thing she had unlimited calling and texting, because her phone bill would be way past overdue. She rolled her eyes as she passed Master Roshi and Oolong. They were both watching their "programs" as they liked to call it. They'd laugh just about every five seconds and their grins never seemed to falter even once. Ignoring the two, she went inside the kitchen only finding her dad, instead of both

Parents. Usually her mother was always in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Where's Mom?"

"She's sleeping. How did it go with the movies?"

Marron groaned, she didn't feel like telling her dad how she really felt. Truth was she was extremely uncomfortable the whole time. Bulla left to go to the bathroom about three times and during those whole three times, he'd stare at her even more, not even trying to be discreet about it. She was struggling on whether or not she should tell Bulla because it was happening more frequent. A little to frequent for her liking. She was hoping that maybe if she ignored him, he would stop but that was obviously not the case. This was the tenth time he has been staring at her and she was starting to get freaked out. As far as she knew, Bulla loved him dearly. She never complained…well at least not to her.

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. She ran into Goten. Just when she was considering confessing her feelings for him, he just had to say that he was thinking about proposing to Valese. Could things get any worse? She sighed this was not how she wanted to spend her last day off. She worked at a restaurant called 'rocket world' that required you to roll on the skates the entire time. Her job did pay very well, but to tell the truth it was getting pretty boring. She shook her head, just remembering that her dad asked her a question.

"The movies were great dad."

"You sure? It took you a while to answer."

Marron rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit she definitely picked up from her mother. "I'm sure, dad."

"Okay Marron, If you say so."

The two ate in silence for a while and once they were done, Krillin took the dishes and washed them. He was the only one in this house who cooked and cleaned. The other thing Master Roshi and Oolong did all day was looked at their "programs" and their magazines. All 18 did was either watch tv, spar or go shopping. And all Marron did was shop, hang out with Bulla or talk on the phone most of the day. He sighed; he did not see this in his future thirty years ago. But hey what could he say? He had a beautiful wife and a beautiful child. He now had the family he longed for, for so long. So maybe he shouldn't complain.

* * *

Chi-Chi frantically ran around in her house. She was late! She and Bulma were supposed to go shopping at exactly 10:30 and it was now 10:35. She could be here any minute now! Darn it! How could she forget?!

Chi-Chi groaned and mentally slapped herself for not getting up the first time her alarm went off. She rushed up stairs and took a quick shower. Once she was finished with her shower, she brushed her teeth and washed her face again. Then she put on her usual attire and headed downstairs. It was now 10:45. Where was Bulma? She should have been here by now.

She walked over towards the kitchen to grab the house phone and call Bulma. Bulma was many things, but she was never late. She dialed in the numbers and waited as patiently as she could for her to pick up. After not getting a response she sighed and hung up the phone. She also had to make lunch for Goten and his girlfriend later on today. They were coming over around 2 so she'd probably have to be back around 12:30.

She smiled as she felt Bulma's ki approaching. Why didn't she think of that before? She forgot she could feel ki. It just slipped her mind. She grabbed her purse and made sure all the doors were locked before she headed outside. Just as she headed outside, Bulma was already landing her air car. Once she checked to make sure her house was locked again, she got inside the air car.

The two greeted each other and headed in the direction of mall. They sat in comfortable silence until Bulma decided to break it, "Sorry I took so long Chi, I was handling business."

"No need to apologize," said Chi-Chi as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"So how are you holding up? I know I already asked you that Friday, but I want to know how are you really holding up?"

Chi-Chi sighed before answering, "I don't know. Sometimes I miss him and sometimes I'm just angry with him for leaving in the first place. It's been six years and he probably still doesn't want to come back."

Bulma shook her head and answered, "Aw. Don't think that Chi-Chi, Goku loves you."

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have left me again! I'm getting old Bulma, I at least wanted my husband to settle down with me and get old with me, but that was obviously just wishful thinking!" snapped Chi-Chi. "I'm sorry Bulma. You didn't deserve that."

"No problem. It's fine," answered Bulma unaffected.

"You think I should just give up on him ever coming back? Should I just move on?"

"I don't know Chi, that might hurt him a lot you know?"

"I hurt too Bulma! He's left me about five times and he's probably not coming back anyway! He apparently enjoys his life in otherworld. I just want to be happy. Both of my kids are adults now, even my granddaughter is an adult now. I have no one left to take care of, but Goten and I don't know how much I'll have until he moves out. "

Bulma looked at her friend in silence not knowing what to say. How could Chi-Chi say something like that? He doesn't mean any harm, but she does have a point though. If Vegeta left her that many times she'd be devastated, especially if he stayed away as long as Goku did. She shook her head before speaking, "Chi-Chi why give up on him now, you didn't give up on the previous times he left. So why now?"

"I don't know Bulma. I'm just tired of being left and I'm stressed. Do you know how many times I became a widow? Too many times for my liking," she spat angrily before continuing after she released a sigh, "I don't like worrying about whether or not he would still be here tomorrow or the next day. Or worrying about when my husband would return. I just want to be happy."

Bulma nodded her head in understanding. She didn't know how her friend felt exactly but she could somewhat feel how she felt. If she was in her position, would she have given up on Vegeta after he left for long periods of time more than once?

* * *

Goten admired Valese as she picked out outfit after outfit. He was sitting on the bench outside the store, watching her with admiration. Now he knew she was the one. He could feel it. It never felt so right before. She was sweet, positive, upbeat and outgoing. Everything he wanted in a woman. He didn't know if she could cook, but he sure hoped she could. He was a Saiyan after all, and all Saiyans love food. He guess he wouldn't mind if she couldn't. He could just go to his mother's everyday. He didn't think she would mind cooking for him anyway.

Valese looked at him, signaling that she was done. Goten got up and walked over to where Valese was standing. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"I'm sure. Thank you. It's so sweet of you to buy me all of this nice stuff."

"Heyy. It's no biggie. Now how about you go and choose another store. I have to go pick something up real quick."

"Okay. Goten."

Goten smiled and walked in the direction of the store he was looking for. He was certain that he was ready to buy the ring now. He's waited long enough. He walked into the jewelry store he was in Friday and saw the sales clerk he talked to that day also. "I don't know if you remember me, but I asked for something to be on layaway. It was an engagement ring."

"Ah! I remember you now. Are you here to pick it up?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. I'll be right back." The man went to where the layaway section was and pulled it out, since it was the only thing on layaway. After he got the ring, he headed back over to man with black hair. "Here you go, sir. That will be 2,000 zeni."

Goten nodded his head and pulled out his wallet and handed the man the money.

"Okay. Here's your receipt and your bag. Enjoy the rest of the day sir."

"Thanks. You too," said Goten before walking out of the store to find Valese.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sunday Afternoon

18 laid on the bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. She was a little hungry but she wasn't going to go downstairs. She already knew that Krillin was going to interrogate her again. She almost cracked yesterday when he interrogated her then, but she wasn't going to crack this time. She'd make sure of it. She wasn't going to tell him until she was sure she couldn't keep it from him any longer. Why should she tell him anyway? He'd just worry.

She sighed not really knowing what to do. She couldn't stay in the room all day…Could She? She probably could, but then Krillin would have to eventually come up so she couldn't stay in here forever. A knock on the door diverted her from her thoughts. She groaned already knowing who it is, "What is it Krillin?"

Krillin opened the door slowly and stepped in. If she didn't tell him than she probably would tell him when she was ready. "Listen, I've been doing some thinking and I guess if you're not ready to tell me than you'll tell me eventually, when you're ready. Just know that I'm here for you and always will be when you need to talk."

18 smiled lightly, something she rarely did, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just wanted to tell you that."

Krillin stood up and left the room. Even though he wanted to find out what was wrong, he had to respect her decision and her privacy even if they were married. It did hurt him deeply that 18 was still being secretive after years of being together. He at least thought she'd be able to talk to him better with these kinds of things. He sighed. Maybe a quick flight will lift his spirits up.

Now that she knew he wasn't going to interrogate her, she decided to head over to Videl's. She didn't have anything else to do anyway. Even though she wouldn't say it out loud, she became quite fond of Videl over the past years and discovered that she was similar to herself somewhat. She didn't have a problem with Bulma or Chi-Chi, she just preferred Videl over the both of them. Maybe Marron would like to come also.

She exited her bedroom and headed for Marron's room, which was two doors down from hers, and knock once before opening the door to her daughters room. "I'm heading over to Videl's. Coming? "

Marron thought for a minute. She did need a break from everything right now and that just might work. But then again, Goten lived right next door. She didn't want to face him right now. She needed to decide on whether or not she should confess her feelings or not. "Maybe another time. I'm going to call Bulla in a few."

18 nodded her head and closed her daughter's room door back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

Monday Morning

Pan growled as she left her boss's office. Her day was already going to a bad start and it wasn't even time for her lunch break yet. She needed a break and she needed a break now. She only had 30 more minutes for her lunch break to begin and she honestly didn't think she would make it until then. This was the tenth time her boss tried to grope her. And if he tried one more time she was going to break his wrist!

What a pig! He was married and he was touching on his employee. There was no telling how many women he did that to. She did NOT read that in the paper for the requirements for this stupid job!

She sighed this was just adding on to her list of frustrations. She didn't need this right now. She had other things to worry about. She didn't get any sleep last night due to having a very heated dream about Trunks. She didn't get it. She admitted to herself that she loved him, so why is she still frustrated? All she wanted to do is rid herself of feeling anything for him. Was that so wrong? It's not like he'd return the feelings she had for him anyway. Why does things have to be so complicated?

Maybe she should go away for a while. That way she can get her feelings for him under control and maybe even get rid of them for good. She was definitely stopping by Bulma's for another spar with Vegeta when she gets off.

Pan opened the door to her office and sat down at her desk. She just had a couple of more documents and papers to type. Then she would have an total hour to herself. She'd probably go to that restaurant a couple blocks away. She just had one more paper to type and then she'd be done before lunch hits. It starts in ten minutes and that was just enough time for her to get it done. A knock on the door caused her to pause her typing. "Come in."

"Mrs. Son, you have a call on line 9."

The intercom stopped working and was supposed to be getting worked on today. So every time someone received a call they had to be told in person.

"Thanks," said Pan as she picked up her phone and pressed "9".

"Hello?"

"Hey Pan, It's Trunks."

"Trunks? How'd you find out where I worked?"

"I have my ways, Panny."

Pan rolled her eyes at the nickname and said, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Gosh Pan. That's no way to talk to a friend," replied Trunks smirking, "but before you get impatient, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch at Bistro's. It's only a couple blocks away. What do you say?"

Pan thought for a minute, she really didn't want to see him right now after all she is trying to get over him and if she sees him again that will likely rekindle the feelings she's trying to get rid of. But she couldn't say no, they were trying to rebuild their friendship again. "Sure Trunks. I'll meet you there."

"Great. I'll pick you up in a couple of minutes. Be ready," replied Trunks as he hung up the phone before she could retort.

Pan let out a low growl after hanging up the phone. He did that on purpose! She sighed as she looked at the clock. Trunks did say that he'd pick her in a couple of minutes so she better get ready. She just hope his girlfriend wasn't joining them. She exited her office and locked it behind her. She hated these heels, but it was part of the requirements for this job. She was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse that showed a little cleavage, but not to much along with black 4inch heels. Her hair was down and she had her bandana tied around her wrist, since she couldn't wear it on her head.

Once she exited the building, she scanned for Trunks ki, since she didn't know what car he was driving this time. She smiled briefly once she found it and sighed in relief when she didn't feel anyone else's ki with him. She quickly gained her composure back and headed towards his car, hoping she'd be able to control the feelings that would arise.

* * *

Bulma was in her lab typing furiously at her computer, she had to look up the blueprints for Vegeta's Gravity Machine so she could start on Pan's GR. It should be done in a couple of days, probably three days to the most. Once she found it, she printed it out and smiled.

She was working on a total of two inventions and was rebuilding an invention for Pan. She shook her head, Pan reminded her so much Chi-Chi. They had the same hair color, same eyes, stubbornness and temper problems. Well maybe her temper wasn't as bad as Chi-Chi's but she still had a temper.

"Woman?!"

Bulma sighed, maybe if she didn't answer he'd just go away. Even though she knew he wouldn't do that, she could still hope right? He did this every afternoon. Her mother was right downstairs. Why couldn't he bother her instead? She could hear the footsteps of someone coming and braced herself for Vegeta's stupid demands.

"Did you not hear me or are you just trying to ignore me?"

Bulma continued to ignore him, something Vegeta didn't take to lightly. She felt Vegeta grab her arm and spin her around. She could see that smirk forming across his face and snorted. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"You know what I want. Lunch of course. Surely you haven't forgotten that my training ends around this time."

"Maybe, I have. After all I am a busy woman if you couldn't tell. If you're hungry go pester my mother."

Vegeta growled before letting her go and said, "Fine. Your cooking makes me gag anyway."

"Fine. I'll remember that when you want 'SOMETHING' from me tonight!" retorted Bulma angrily as she went back to work and muttered 'jerk' under her breath.

"Okay. Sure. What time do you want me to come over? Right now? Okay. Bye."

Bulla just got off the phone with Marron. She called her earlier telling her to meet up at her house. She didn't know what was wrong but she sounded different, almost like she was scared. She just hoped that everything was okay. She kept asking her to promise she wouldn't get mad and for some reason, she was getting a little scared herself. She never saw Marron like this before and it was a side she didn't like.

She slipped on her red flats and exited her bedroom. Today she was wearing blue jean capri's with a red blouse and of course her famous red head band. She headed downstairs and ran out the door passing her father along the way.

"I'm heading over to Marron's house. Be back soon!" She yelled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Marron was in her room pacing around back and forth. She has been up all night thinking about whether or not to tell Bulla how uncomfortable her boyfriend made her feel. She didn't know how she would take it and that was what scared her the most. She and Bulla been friends for a while now and she certainly didn't want to lose their friendship. Besides her mom, Bulla was the only one who would go shopping with her. Her dad wasn't that fun when it came to shopping even though he was quite helpful when it came to carrying her bags.

She sighed, she probably shouldn't have said anything. She wasn't that good at hiding things. There was no backing out of this now. She felt like her heart was going to burst at anytime.

"Marron! Bulla's here!"

"Okay! Tell her to come to my room!"

Marron waited anxiously for her room door to open. She was scared to death. Everyone knew that if you made Bulla mad, you better be ready to face the scariest person on earth. After all, she was the daughter of Bulma AND Vegeta.

"Hey Marron. What's wrong?"

"Bulla, we need to talk. It's about Bryan."

* * *

Venezuela panted before charging at Vegeta again. She was only using seven percent of her power and they were at equal strength right now. He was giving her one heck of a fight that's for sure. She was in the middle of her training at her house when he showed up demanding a fight. When she politely refused, he challenged her, knowing Saiyans never backed out of fight. Then when they were about to fight, he challenged her again saying that she wouldn't be able to take him if they were at equal strength and like an idiot she fell for it. He tricked her! He just wanted an opportunity to beat her senseless. She may be stronger than Vegeta, but strength was not all it took to win a battle.

She did have to say that Vegeta is one of the wisest fighters she ever met, besides Piccolo. The only way you could beat Vegeta was by using his pride against him and she tried that against him countless times but it failed. He just simply smirked, saying he wouldn't fall for it again.

"What's wrong brat? Finally figuring out that you can't win?"

Venezuela growled trying to remain calm. He was trying to provoke her, but that wasn't going to work. Out of Pan, Bulla, Marron, Farrah and herself, she was definitely the calmest out the group. But out of Pan and Bulla, she didn't know who tended to get angry the fastest. Maybe Pan? Or is it Bulla? She didn't know, but if she couldn't figure it out than it was definitely a tie. Not that she'd ever tell them that. Ever.

Venezuela grunted as Vegeta kicked her in her side and sent her flying towards the wall. She stood up and lunged at him, but he outsmarted her and did a back flip, kicking her in the chin. She wiped the blood off her mouth and charged at him again, this time using the after image technique. He smirked, that was just what he expected her to do. He gathered up an energy blast in his hands and sent it hurling towards her soon as she appeared again.

Vegeta's smirk widened even more, pleased with the results. "Give up. I wouldn't want to hurt you…that much." he taunted.

Venezuela growled, if Vegeta won this fight, she'd never hear the end of it and if he lost he'd probably keep challenging her again. It was a lose-lose situation.

* * *

"Thanks for treating me to lunch. I'll pay you back."

"That's not necessary you're my best friend, besides Goten of course. You don't have to pay me back. Did you forget that I invited you to lunch?"

"You know how I am Trunks, I like to be independent."

"I offered, so I'm paying."

"No. You didn't eat alone. I ate too, didn't I?"

Trunks sighed. She was so stubborn sometimes. He sighed once more before answering, "Fine."

They both paid and headed towards Trunks car. Once they got in they rode in comfortable silence until, he finally pulled up at her job.

"Thanks Trunks. See ya later."

"No problem, Panny" replied Trunks.

She rolled her eyes before getting out of his car. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to like that nickname. He was the only one calling her that so maybe she didn't mind that much. She mentally growled at her last thoughts and turned to close the door. Before she had the chance to close the door to the car. He called out her name.

"Pan?"

"Yeah, Trunks?," asked Pan curiously, still holding on to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Pan thought for a minute and considered saying no, but she couldn't do that to him and she didn't want him to question her either. But if she accepted it'd be harder to fight her feelings away. She sighed as she mentally battled the pro's and con's of going to lunch with him again. She could barely keep her emotions in check around him already. If she went to lunch with him again there's no telling what would happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11

Monday Afternoon

Gohan sighed lightly, trying to clear his mind of any possible interruptions. He was outside sitting Indian style, meditating, a technique he learned from his former sensei. Bulma gave him the day off for today, saying that he earned it and that she needed to finish up a couple of inventions anyway. He hesitated at first but agreed, not wanting Bulma to yell at him.

Android 18 had came over about an hour ago and he thought it would be best if he went further out it the forest, not wanting to be in earshot and invade their privacy. What they were talking about, he had no idea. But it had to be interesting if they were still talking. He had to admit he was pretty curious about what they were talking about and if he tried to sneak up on them, 18 would without a doubt sense him even if he was to suppress his ki.

Gohan stopped his meditation and stood up. He obviously wasn't going to be able to concentrate here. Maybe he should go somewhere else where he'd be more focused. That's it! He could go to the area where he and his dad went during the cell games.

It has been years since he been to that area, but it would have to do. He thought about telling Videl, but he decided against it, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was they were discussing.

He decided to walk, after all it wasn't that far. Probably only a couple miles away. He took on the scenery as he walked deeper into the forest and admired the fact that it still looked the same as it did all those years ago. He smiled as he remember those nine days clearly as if it was yesterday.

"This looks far enough," said Gohan aloud as he sat down and began meditating again. But before he could get started his senses locked on another ki on the area. It felt familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. He closed his eyes thinking nothing of it and began to clear his mind.

"Gohan, is that you?"

Gohan peeked one eye open only to see a woman with brown hair and green eyes staring at him in disbelief. It took him a minute before he realized who she was. "Oh Lime! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages! You've really grown up!," exclaimed Gohan as he stood up to give her a hug.

"You have too, Gohan. You're even more handsome than I remember!," responded Lime with a wink, causing Gohan to blush.

###

"Bye 18! See ya later!"

18 nodded her head before taking off to the sky.

Videl smiled, it felt good to have company every once in a while. Her and 18 talked for about two hours, talking about various things and they're families. Speaking of such…she hasn't seen Gohan since 18 came over. He left just to give them some privacy. Maybe she should go call him in.

"Gohan?," called Videl as she stepped outside. Hmm that's weird maybe he went further out. She closed her eyes and searched for his ki. He was only a couple miles away so that wasn't too far. She began walking though the forest, following his ki as she went.

''That's strange.. I feel another ki with him,'' muttered Videl as she picked up her pace to see who was with him. She saw two figures sitting beside each other on the ground. The closer she got, the clearer the figures became.

"Gohan?"

One of the figures turned their heads in her direction.

"Oh hey, Videl! I want you to meet an old friend!," replied Gohan as he stood up.

Videl smiled lightly as she continued walking towards her husband. A pang of jealously coursed through her when his ''old friend'' turned out to a beautiful, young woman.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh in frustration. He just had to fire his personal secretary for her inappropriate behavior. His mother was not going to be happy to hear this. Especially since his secretary's target was his self. How the heck was he suppose to get all this work done? He already struggled daily to get his part of the work done everyday at a decent time. Now his work was going to be doubled until he found a new secretary. He sighed, his day was going down the drain. He was in an great mood after he got back from lunch with Pan and now the rest of his day was ruined.

He was supposed to take Tina to see this opera thing or whatever. Now he was going to have to cancel…not that he had a problem with that, especially since he hated those things anyway. When he told Tina that he didn't want to go, she kept insisting and he eventually gave in just so she would shut up and stop bothering him about it. He picked up his phone and dialed up Tina's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?", answered a feminine voice.

"Tina?," questioned Trunks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I mind! Why can't you just work on it tomorrow?!," she whined.

"Because I'll be behind and I'll have to play catch up just to get back on track."

"Please Trunks. I was really looking forward to tonight."

"Can't you go by yourself? I really have to finish up this work."

"Trunks, you owe me for spacing out on our date. Just finish it tomorrow… please?"

Trunks sighed, "Fine. Can I at least pick you up?"

"No. You know the routine already. I got to go bye."

"Fine. Bye."

* * *

"So that's what was wrong? I thought something bad happened. You gave me quite a scare."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed some comfort."

"It's no big-deal. And hey anytime you need to vent, I'm here for you. Okay?"

Marron nodded her head in response. She felt extremely guilty. Just when she was about to tell Bulla how she felt about Bryan. She chickened out at the last minute. She just hope that her lie was believable. Well she really didn't lie. She really was stressed out about Goten. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just tell him could she? And plus she didn't want to hurt Valese. She was a nice girl and she deserved Goten just as much as she did. Right?

"Thanks Bulla. You're a great friend."

"No problem you're a great friend too. I should probably get going, I have a date with Bryan soon and another one tomorrow."

Marron tensed up at the mention of his name and regained her composure before Bulla noticed anything. "Okay. Have fun."

Bulla winked before yelling out 'bye' and heading out the door.

Marron sighed she should have told her instead of backing out like that, She just wanted the best for her and if her boyfriend was staring at Bulla, she knew Bulla would have spoke up without hesitation. Then why was it so hard for her? Why couldn't she just tell her?

* * *

"What are your intentions with my son?"

"I love Goten and he makes me happy," answered Valese smiling.

Chi-Chi smiled at the younger girl's answer before asking another question, "Do you know how to cook?"

"No I don't, but I'll be happy to learn."

Chi-Chi frowned for a minute and then smiled. "Okay. I wouldn't mind. Are you a tidy person?"

"I am most of the time."

"Do you have a job?"

"No. I'm sorry"

Chi-Chi frowned. She better not be using Goten for his money. "Do you want to have kids with my Goten?"

"I don't know.. I'm not ready."

Chi-Chi looked at her in shock. She was with her son for years' and she wasn't ready for kids?

"Are you good at staying faithful?"

"Of course. I'd never hurt Goten."

"Did you go to college?"

"Mmmm. I was home schooled."

"What do you like about Goten the most?"

"He's nice and makes me feel special."

"Great. I guess that's all I have," replied Chi-Chi. She thought she'd feel better if she questioned Valese, but now she just had more doubts. She has been asking her every possible question that came to mind for the past two hours. She was a bit suspicious at first and still is, but she seems like a pretty good person. She kind of reminds her of Goku since they're both innocent and naïve . But she was going to have to make sure she was serious and that this wasn't an act.

She sighed. Goku left her, Gohan was married and Goten was going to get married soon and he'd be leaving her, too. She was going to be all alone, taking care of no one but herself.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"We're heading out. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Be careful Goten!"

"I will Mom."

* * *

"Sorry if my mom scared you. She's just a little protective."

"It's okay Goten. Where are we going now?"

"How about the park?"

"That sounds great!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12

Monday Evening

Krillin admired 18 as she laid out on the beach asleep. She was absolutely beautiful. Everything was perfect about her. The way she walked, her voice, the way her eyebrows squinted when she was concentrating or when she was trying to figure something out. He was just glad to have her and he'd fight for her again if he had to because in the end, it was totally worth it.

She made him the happiest man alive when he proposed and she said yes. He honestly didn't think she was going to say yes. Maybe yell at him or laugh at him, but he didn't think she was going to say yes. He only had two girlfriends in his entire lifetime. It use to bother him when they first got married, but he dismissed it glad how things turned out and ended up to be.

A scream filled with horror brought him out of his thoughts. It took him a minute to register where the scream came from.

"18?! Are you okay, "asked Krillin, his voice full of concern.

18 sat up wide awake, panting trying to figure out what just happened. She had that stupid nightmare again! Ugh! How could she have been so stupid, she knew she shouldn't have fell asleep out here. When did she fall asleep anyway?

She felt moisture on her forehead and lifted her hand to wipe it off. Wait. Was she sweating? She was an android! How was that even possible?! It took her a while before she finally realized that Krillin was looking at her with concern and worry.

"18, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Krillin. Just drop it!"

"18, what's going on with you? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Drop it, Krillin," said 18 starting to get angry.

"Why should I? I just want to help-"

"I SAID DROP IT!, "she yelled in frustration.

Krillin dropped his head down and let out a sigh and walked away.

18 stared after her husband in regret. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She was just trying to protect him. She shouldn't have yelled at him like that. After all he said it his self, was just trying to help. He didn't mean any harm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tuesday Afternoon

Pan let out a sigh of relief. She had just finished up the second set of papers that were due by lunch time. Now all she had to do was deliver the papers to her perverted boss. Why couldn't her boss have been at least been thirty years younger and _not _married? It would have at least been less disgusting. But instead she was getting hit on by an man that was old enough to be her grandpa.

She sighed. Her lunch break started in a couple of minutes and she had to face Trunks again. He was on her mind non-stop, since yesterday. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to tell him how she felt and part of her wanted to get rid of the feelings she possessed for him desperately. She was torn between two choices and it didn't help that her feelings were getting stronger by the minute.

Maybe she should just tell him and get it over with. What was the worse that could happen? Pan thought for a minute. The worse that could possibly happen would be that he rejects her, laughs at her or maybe their friendship could come to an end. She didn't want any of that to happen. Should she write a letter? No. She would not write a letter. She could overcome her feelings for him and she would prove it. It was probably just an attraction. Pan rolled her eyes at her last thought. An attraction for over six years? Yeah right.

* * *

Bulma was staring at her calendar, seeing if she had any special occasions coming up. She was dying to throw a party. She hasn't thrown one in a while now and she was feeling very withdrawn.

Her eyes bulged in surprise as she came across a specific date. Crap?! How could she forget?! She has been planning it for half the year almost. She only had 2 weeks or so to prepare for it and she needed some type of theme for it. It was the anniversary of when she and Goku met, when she was a teen and he was a kid. She has never done anything like this before, but she wanted to do something as a tribute to him. He was one of her best friends. He definitely deserved it after everything he done for the earth and its' inhabitants. So she decided to throw something in honor of Goku on the day that they met. She smiled. She was such a genius! Two weeks would be the perfect amount of time to get every prepared and she had the perfect theme!

* * *

Bulla was staring at her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a red halter top with jeans and sandals. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she headed to her car to meet Bryan at the park. They were suppose to have a picnic and then hang at his house for a bit. He was probably trying to make up for the night he accused her of flirting with another guy.

She rolled her eyes, she didn't know why she was still with him. She was still contemplating on whether or not she should break up with him. He was starting to get a little too insecure for her liking. Even though he did tell her that he got cheated on a lot, that still wasn't a good reason to accuse her of flirting with another guy almost daily. When they first started dating he seemed to have confidence and self-esteem, so what changed? Why is he becoming more insecure the longer they date. They have been together for a little over the year now and she never once cheated on him or flirted with other guys. Was it her that was making him insecure? Sure she could get any guy she wanted, but was it because of that, that he was insecure?

* * *

Venezuela groaned as she woke up, reaching for her head immediately. "What the heck happened yesterday?" She let out a yelp as she tried to sit up only to lay back down again. Where the heck was she? She shook her head, trying to force the memories of yesterday to come back.

"You're finally up huh?," said a feminine voice obviously trying to suppress her laugh.

"Farrah? Is that you? How long was I out?"

Farrah bust out laughing, not able to contain it anymore.

"Did Vegeta beat you that bad?," she questioned still laughing, "You're the only person I know that got beat up by someone weaker than them, especially since you were way stronger."

"Shut up Farrah! We were at equal strength!," yelled Venezuela angrily. She was usually calm but this was NOT acceptable, "He got lucky!"

Farrah laughed even harder at her outburst causing Venezuela to growl.

"Well, I'm going to capsule corp. to do what you couldn't do! And incase you don't know, that's go beat Vegeta."

Farrah left the room laughing even harder before she could retort. She sighed and shook her head, she would never hear the end of this from Vegeta or Farrah.

* * *

Pan smiled gratefully as she entered her home. She was glad to be here instead on that lunch break with Trunks. She was going to have to be on her guard if she wanted to be careful. She couldn't afford any slip ups.

What she needed was a break. A serious break at that. Maybe she should stop by to see Bulla. Maybe they could do something together. Maybe even shop. She was desperate for any diversion from Trunks. She just needed to get her thoughts sorted. Then when she was done, she could train later on and prepare for another day of torture at work tomorrow. Maybe then she would be more….controlled, and not so _distracted_.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wednesday Morning

Videl watched as her husband slept, her eyes full of worry and insecurity. She hasn't been able to sleep properly after she met Lime. Somehow she felt like she was a threat. She did trust Gohan, that wasn't the problem at all. She wasn't worried about that. What she _was_ worried about was how naïve he was at times. If Lime knew Gohan as well as she said then she had a major problem on her hands. How did she know that she wouldn't take advantage of how naïve he was? How did she know she wouldn't try anything with her husband? She shook her head before getting up. She obviously wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate.

She slipped on her silk robe and headed downstairs. She dismissed the dizziness she felt and continued her journey. Maybe she was just worrying too much. She already knew with all her heart, that Gohan wouldn't cheat on her. What they have is too special to be broken by anyone.

Half an hour later, she sighed knowing that Gohan would be up soon. And if she wanted to avoid him worrying, then she should probably head back to bed. The dizziness she felt earlier came flooding back again, but this time stronger. She found it difficult to keep steady with each step she took. She was only on the sixth step and had eight more to go. She groaned, her vision was starting to get blurry by the minute. She let out a breath of relief when she was finally back in her bedroom. Just as she was about to lay back down, she had the sudden urge to throw up.

###

Gohan rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. He only had a couple of more hours left until he had to go to work. He looked over to the left, expecting to see Videl sleeping, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes once more to make sure he wasn't seeing things and once he was certain he wasn't he called out her name. "Videl?"

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. He immediately sat up and headed for the bathroom. He pushed the door open and found Videl throwing up non-stop, both hands on either side of the toilet.

"Videl? Are you okay?"

Videl turned her head to respond but ended up throwing up again. Once she was done she turned to face him and shook her head 'no', fighting the urge to respond sarcastically.

* * *

Trunks moaned in relief as he exited the shower. He finally got to take that hot shower he was hoping for. It was times like this he was glad Bulla didn't go to work until after him. She worked as a fashion designer and was currently trying to run her own business, which would with out a doubt be successful, their mother was Bulma Briefs. He dropped his towel and pulled out his suit for today and threw it on.

He had to go to work early from now on just because he went to the opera with Tina on Monday. He was really started to regret that decision and as long as he didn't have a secretary, he wouldn't be leaving work until two hours later than the usual time he got off. Then when he got off he had to spar with his dad and take Tina on another date.

Trunks sighed, it was only the third day of this new schedule and he was exhausted both mentally and physically. His mother was going to have to work faster to find him a more suitable secretary. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

Once he finished getting ready, he quickly ate breakfast and walked towards his car. He buckled up his seat belt and started heading for the job his mother passed down to him ten years ago. When he arrived at his destination, he parked his car in his usual spot and went into the building, dreading all the work he had to catch up on.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

"My name is Marron and I will be your waitress. Can I get you a drink while you look at the menu?"

The young woman that was being served by Marron, nodded her head and spoke, "Yes that will be nice. I'll just have some tea."

"Sure thing ma'am. Would you like an appetizer?"

"That won't be necessary, I know what I want now. I'll take the fruit salad and for my side I'll have broccoli."

"Okay. Your order will be ready shortly ma'am and I'll be back with your drink.

Marron sighed, she just clocked out and was more than ready to go home. She had a long day at work today and she was aggravated. She was upset with herself for not telling Bulla what she really wanted to tell her. She has been up half the night trying to ease her guilty conscience, but it didn't work. It just made it worse.

She hadn't talk to Goten since Saturday and she was glad. She planned on avoiding him until she decided if she should or shouldn't tell Goten how she feels. She was just really frustrated and needed to vent her frustration somehow. She usually went shopping but she couldn't do that because if she saw Bulla she'd feel even more guilty than before and plus Bulla was at the mall almost everyday. What was she supposed to do? She shook her head and took the keys out her purse and unlocked the door to her car. It was her father's car, but he hardly uses the thing anyway.

She put the key in the ignition and started the engine, taking off to the little island her home was on.

* * *

Chi-Chi sat on her bed staring at all of Goku's gi's he left behind. She sniffled, wiping away the tears that started to surface. Before Gohan was born, there wasn't a day she could picture herself without Goku and ever since the cell happened, she couldn't seem to picture a day with Goku by her side without having to leave her. She couldn't believe herself, Goku's been gone for ten years and here she was mourning for him, missing him and still thinking about him.

She became a widow five times while being married to Goku. Married? It doesn't even feel like she was married even more. She hadn't realize until now that after the first time Goku died, she has been a widow longer than she has been married. She sighed, Bulma was a lucky woman. She still had her husband, she was the richest woman in the world, had a successful business and her intelligent exceeds past any other known scientist. She shook her head, she shouldn't compare herself to Bulma. Bulma was her best friend and probably only true friend she had.

She let out a groan. She missed Goku so much that it hurt. It felt like a part of her was missing. She felt like a puzzle that didn't have all the pieces and it's like no matter how long she waited for the pieces to turn up they stayed gone. Missing.

She wiped the tears off her face and began to clean the house again. She cleaned the house a total of fives times and it still didn't distract her from pain and loneliness she felt. Maybe she was too strict with Goku. Maybe she wasn't as good as a wife she thought she was or maybe she was just too serious and tried to push away the real Goku too many times. The Goku that loved to fight and train while she just yelled at him and scolded him too much.

She knew what his friends thought about her, well just Yamcha, she over heard him telling Krillin how bad he felt for Goku and how he bet he stayed dead just to stay away from her. The last thing she heard was Krillin tell Yamcha how mean and harsh that was to say, before she took off not caring if they noticed her or not. She thought about it for days until she finally went to Bulma about it. When Bulma heard about what Yamcha said, she cussed him out like there was no tomorrow. To this day, she still never liked Yamcha and will probably never like him. But she couldn't help but wonder….. Was she really that horrible?

* * *

"You don't have anything planned tomorrow do you?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good. I want to take you to this new restaurant that opened up. It's supposed to be for couples only."

"That sounds like fun."

Goten smiled. He and Valese were chatting through the webcam on their laptops. "I'm glad your looking forward too it then."

Valese smiled before laughing. "Your so nice to me Goten."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend and I like to treat my girlfriend like a queen."

Goten looked away from the cam when he felt his mother's ki in distress and decided to go check it out. "Hey, Valese. I gotta go check on my mom. Alright?

"Okay."

Goten nodded his head and went to go check on his mother. "Mom? Are you okay?" He walked through the house, his senses locked on her ki the whole time. "Mom?" He grew worried when she didn't respond and picked up his pace. "Mom?" He froze in his place when he saw her laid out on the floor. He immediately fled to her side, scooping her up in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt her pulse and shook her gently.

Chi-Chi groaned before opening her eyes, only to see Goten looking down on her with a concerned look. "What happened?"

"By the looks of things you passed out. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Goten. Just a little tired. Mind carrying me to my room?"

Goten looked at his mother worriedly but complied, "Sure Mom."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thursday Morning

Krillin rolled out of bed and yawned as he threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. He looked out the window that provided a beautiful view of the ocean and sighed. It was no surprise to see that 18 was sparring by herself again. Sure she never gave up training, but lately her training was getting more intense.

He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what was bothering her. She has been avoiding him and becoming even more distant since Monday. He shook his head. Was it that bad that she couldn't at least talk to him about it? It usually didn't take him more than two days to get her to crack and say what was bothering her, but now it has been four days and she hasn't even mentioned anything about it to him. He did figure out that the cause had to be some type of nightmare, judging by her reaction when she woke up. But what was it about?

Krillin shook his head and pulled out a couple of pots to start on breakfast. He usually made breakfast before Marron got up for work every morning so she wouldn't be working on an empty stomach. He really didn't mind cooking, but he preferred when 18 cooked because her food just seemed to taste better. He cracked a couple of eggs and watched as they immediately sizzled when they hit the skillet, throwing the egg shells in the trash.

After about twenty more minutes, the food was done and ready to be transferred onto the plates for everyone to eat. He contemplated on telling 18 that breakfast was ready. He decided against, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to be bothered. So he left her alone and called Marron down. If she didn't hurry up, she would be late for work again. It was already 7:50 and she had to be to work by 9:00. From here to the city it was probably a thirty minute drive.

"Marron?"

"I'm coming dad, give me a second!," yelled Marron.

"Okay. Just don't take too long. I don't want your food to be cold!"

"Okay!"

"Good morning. I see you whipped up breakfast."

Krillin turned his head to see Master Roshi laughing and rolled his eyes before he said, "I always cook breakfast…well most of the time, but you get the point."

"I do things around here too, you know?"

"Oh really? Like what? Watch your 'programs' and look at your 'special' magazines."

"Exactly," smiled Master Roshi as he thought back to the magazine he was just looking at last night.

"Just as lecherous as ever," muttered Krillin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thursday Morning

Pan got out of her car dreadfully as she headed towards the building of her job, physically exhausted. When she started thinking about Trunks last night, she got out of bed and trained non-stop for hours until she felt better. She usually went to work around 9:00 and didn't get to get any sleep until 6:00. Though the training really helped her clear her mind, she was still extremely drained from the training and lack of sleep.

Once she made it inside of the building, she entered the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to close and then pressed the highest number, which was seventeen, and let out a frustrated sigh. She was aggravated all over again. She couldn't understand why she couldn't rid the feelings she had for Trunks. She's been trying for weeks now and nothing succeeded. Sure when she was training her thoughts seemed to be free of him, but that was only temporary. She wanted something permanent.

The elevator stopped, signaling that she was now on the seventieth floor. The doors to the elevator slid open and she walked out heading for her office. She let out a groan as she saw the stack of papers sitting in front of her door. She bent down to pick up the papers and walked inside of her office, shutting the door behind her. She hasn't been here for more than twenty minutes and she could already tell that today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Bulma smiled. Her and Gohan just got done with the invention they were working on. They've been working on it together for a while now and it took a whole month to finish even with the help of Gohan. It would have taken her a total of three months if she were to work on it alone. The main objective of the invention was to create a portal that could enter through any dimension you want it to in a matter of seconds.

"It's finally finished. Do you think it will work?"

"I'm pretty sure it will. We'll just have to test it one day to see how it manages."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Great, so is there anything else we need to work on?"

"I think that's it until lunch is over. We're missing some parts for the computer chip, and the parts should be delivered during lunch. How's Videl?"

"She's doing good. She was throwing up yesterday day morning though, it must have been something she ate, maybe a bad reaction to that new dish she tried."

"Oh wow. It's good to know that she's doing better. What about Chi-Chi?"

"She seems fine." Gohan suddenly felt guilty. He hasn't been checking on his mother like he used too. He use to go over everyday just to give her company and she how she was doing. She was usually the one who took his dad's departure the hardest. He couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling. He shook his head, feeling even more guilty for not paying attention to his mother's behavior and how she was holding up.

Bulma smiled lightly, deciding not to question the internal battle she just witnessed him go through. "That's great. How about Goten? How is he and Valese doing?"

"They're doing great from what he's told me."

"That's wonderful. When you get the chance can you tell Pan that her GR is finished? I've been finished it, it just slipped my mind with all the work I have going on."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Bryan sighed as he watched Bulla get off the bed and go into the bathroom. She blew him off again for the hundredth time. He shook his head, they been together for a while and they haven't been imitate once. They just made out constantly, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, it was just that he wanted to take it further. It was obvious that she didn't but why? Did he do something to upset her again? He groaned, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get the release he needed soon. He was struggling and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. It was getting harder and harder everyday to control his hormones. It was only a matter of time until he reached the capacity he could hold.

Bulla stood in the bathroom pacing around, Bryan was dropping more and more hints about taking it further. She just couldn't bring herself to cross that line yet, she just felt like he wasn't the right one. But she couldn't tell him that, he'd just get even more insecure and jealous. She growled in frustration, not knowing what to do and how to handle this situation. He'd obviously want an explanation on to why she didn't want to go to the next level. But what could she tell him? '_Bryan I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with taking it further?' _She shook her head, that didn't seem like the right thing to say, but she had to tell him something.

She opened the door to the bathroom and sat next to Bryan on the bed. She thought about how to break it too him without sounding too harsh. Bryan saw her hesitation and let out a sigh of aggravation. He should have known she was going to say no again. That was what she has been saying for the past year anyway. He stood up and shook his head before turning to face Bulla again in anger, "I already know you're going to say no again, so just say it. You're being very selfish Bulla. You're ignoring my needs and wants and -"

"Are you kidding me?! Don't be such a jerk and please tell me how I'M being selfish! I can't believe you right now!," yelled Bulla.

"I've waited for you for a whole year and you're still holding back on me! So yes, I say your being selfish."

Bulla growled before slapping him, "Since you want to complain and be a jerk over nothing, here's the truth: I don't want to have sex with you because your insecure, jealous and I wouldn't feel comfortable giving myself up to you! I tried to let you down easy, but you keep being persistent!"

Bryan growled angrily and pushed her into the wall roughly, holding her in place, seething with anger. The two stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity before Bulla decided to speak.

"Let me go or we're finished," threatened Bulla getting tired of his crap.

Bryan sighed and let her go and watched as she left his room, followed by the sound of his front door slamming. He shook his head and began to run after her to apologize.

* * *

Venezuela smiled as she watch the ongoing spar between Farrah and Vegeta. Farrah has been coming over to capsule corp everyday since Tuesday and she has been tagging along with her just to observe. She couldn't really tell who had the upper hand right now since they were both in their SSJ2 form. But it didn't matter, as much as she wanted Vegeta to lose she also wanted Farrah to lose too.

She watched as Farrah sent a energy blast hurling towards Vegeta and smirked when he deflected it with ease. Farrah charged at Vegeta with a kick and succeeded when Vegeta stumbled lightly, but quickly gained his composure, slipping back into his fighting stance.

"How long have they been at it?"

"About an hour now."

Bulla rolled her eyes and stood beside Venezuela, observing the fight between her father and friend. She let out a sigh of frustration as she thought back to the fight she and Bryan had.

"Something wrong?"

Bulla shifted for a bit contemplating on whether or not she should share what was bothering her. She didn't know what it was, but she had the feeling that she could talk to her about anything and not worry if it'd stay confidential or not. "It's about Bryan….I think I should break up with him."

Venezuela raised an eyebrow. "What's stopping you?"

"The amount of time we've been together. I can't decide if I love him or not anymore. He just doesn't seem to be the one for me."

"What behavior does he display that causes you to doubt him?"

"His jealousy, insecurity, the way he pushes sex, how he doesn't listen and he's a bit selfish."

"You just listed the reasons for why you should break up with him. I don't know much about love, but I know if you've been contemplating breaking up with somebody for a while, then you should probably end it unless you want to end up miserable and stuck in a relationship you don't want."

Bulla shrugged and laid back on the grass, "I suppose your right. Thanks."

"No. problem."

* * *

Pan watched as Trunks finished up the last bit of food and paid the bill. They've been going to lunch together since Monday and her and Trunks going to lunch together was starting to become a regular thing. Though it was becoming a struggle to control her feelings, she did have to say that she liked the time they spent together. She sighed, her feelings were getting stronger and stronger for the lavender-haired man. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Every time she seemed to be making progress, it'd shatter every time she was near and around him. Should she confess the feelings she felt for him and then try to rid the feelings she felt for him? Or was she doing something wrong that was causing her to be unsuccessful in ridding her feelings for him?

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity, she obviously wasn't fine. Why was she lying? Did she honestly think that he wouldn't be able to tell if she was fine or not? He known her since she was four and they've been close friends ever since he could remember. Why did she feel the need to lie to him? He could tell by the look in her eyes that something was bothering her. Even though she was masking her emotions, her eyes were still unguarded.

"Panny, I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me? Is it something I did?"

Pan sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just sorting out my emotions and doing some thinking."

"That's not all of it. Your holding something back and it's obviously effecting you, so what is it?"

"It's nothing Trunks."

Trunks sighed, deciding not to prod her anymore. "Fine, but can we at least go to the park?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thursday Afternoon

Videl groaned, she wasn't feeling to well. She has been throwing up since yesterday and the dizziness never left her either. Everything was getting worse and she was feeling worse. She was starting to feel less like herself as the days passed on. She slowly got up and headed for the bathroom, the urge to throw up was coming back again for the third time today.

She positioned herself over the toilet and waited patiently for it to happen. A second later, she started throwing up, the bile burning her throat as it passed up and entered the toilet. She panted heavily after the first round was over and waited for the second round to come. What was wrong with her? Maybe she shouldn't have tried that new dish she cooked for dinner. What was it again? Scallops? She shook her head not knowing why it was just affecting her and not her husband. Was it an allergic reaction maybe? That was probably it. If she wasn't feeling better by tomorrow then she was going to have to take a trip to the doctor.

Once she was finished, she stood up, flushed the toilet and opened the draw that contained her and Gohan toothbrushes. She brushed her teeth, erasing the smell of bile from her mouth and then brushed her teeth again to make sure the smell was completely gone. She put her toothbrush back up and then exited the bathroom and headed downstairs to call Chi-Chi over to make dinner. She didn't want to make dinner for Gohan in this condition, she didn't want to risk making him. Whether it was impossible or not, she still didn't want to risk it.

Once she made it into the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialed up Chi-Chi's number. On the third ring, the other line picked up and she smiled. "Hello? Chi-Chi?"

"What is it, Videl?"

"I was hoping that you could come over and start on dinner for Gohan, if you're not busy. I'm sick right now."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

* * *

Trunks sighed in aggravation. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she see that he wanted to help her and wanted the close relationship they had before he even met Tina. He just wanted the old Pan back. The Pan that taunted him when they sparred, the Pan that would immediately tell him what was wrong when something was bothering her, the Pan that would stop by his job to see if he wanted to hang out later or come over to her house, the Pan that joked around with him on a daily basis. He missed all of those things. He missed how they use to talk on the phone every night and text each other non-stop until their phones went dead.

He shook his head, she was probably still mad at him. He wouldn't blame her. Ever since he started dating Tina, he had less and less time for her. When she called him, he always told her that he'd call her back because he was on the phone with Tina, but he never did. He never called her back when he was finished. He never spent enough time with her. He growled getting angry with himself, how could he not see how bad he was hurting her? He stopped the things they use to do just hang out with a woman. Pan is the best female friend a guy could ask for. She was understanding, intelligent, funny, loved to have fun and fight, and liked to be herself and she was always there when he needed her.

He was going to crack that shell she built around her and get the old Pan back. He wouldn't stop until he had her back. He would do anything he had to do to get his Panny back. Anything. No matter how long it took.

* * *

"Marron, I need you to take the orders of the customers that just arrived at table 7."

Marron nodded her head and headed for the direction of table seven. She slowed down and came to a halt when she arrived at the table. She made sure that she was smiling and gave the two guys her full attention before speaking, "Hi, I'm Marron and I will be-"

Marron froze before her face turned to one of anger when one of the guys turned out to be Bryan. Bulla's Boyfriend.

"Not happy to see me Marron?," smiled Bryan as he checked her out, not bothering to be discreet about it.

Marron rolled her eyes and backed away from him nervously and turned to face the guy that he came with. "Is there anything on the menu, that you would like?"

"I'll take a coke and I'll have the steak and macaroni."

Marron nodded her head and scribbled down what he said on her notepad.

"And what do _you _want?," asked Marron in aggravation.

"What I want isn't on the menu," replied Bryan as he looked her over again.

"I don't have times for games. If you want to play around then I'll have another waitress take your order."

Bryan smiled before speaking, " I wasn't playing, I was serious."

"You know what screw you Bryan. How about I just tell Bulla how you've been acting towards me lately?

Bryan scowled before speaking, "Is that a threat?"

Marron smirked, a smirk much like her mother's, and nodded her head. "It's a promise. Now how can I take your order?," she questioned sweetly.

* * *

"Here you go," said Chi-Chi as she set a bowl of her world's famous soup in front of Videl and rice balls and grilled fish in front of her son.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Chi-Chi."

"No problem you two. If you need anything else don't hesitate to give me a call."

Videl and Gohan nodded and Chi-Chi spoke again. "Well I guess I should head back now."

"Wait. I waited to talk to you about something."

Chi-Chi looked at her son in curiosity and then sat back down at the table waiting for him to speak. "What is it, son?"

"I feel guilty for not visiting you as much as I use too. I guess it just slipped my mind and I wanted to apologize for that. Just don't forget you're welcome here anytime."

Chi-Chi smiled at her son's words. "Thanks Gohan. I should really get going. I have to start dinner for Goten as well."

Gohan nodded his head and gave her a quick hug and walked her to the door, thanking her once more.

Chi-Chi smiled as she walked back to her house. She enjoyed taking care of Videl. It made her feel needed and important again. She hasn't felt like that in a while and it was a wonderful feeling. Now she had to cook dinner for Goten, he was planning to propose to Valese tonight. Even though she was happy for him, she couldn't help but have a few doubts about her still. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason she didn't see Goten and Valese getting married. She had a feeling that someone else was out there that could take care of Goten and be a better wife. But who?

Maybe she was hanging with Bulma too much. She didn't know or maybe she just wants someone else for Goten. She shook her head trying to figure out what she was feeling about the thought of Goten and Valese getting married.

She opened the door to her house and went to wash her hands to prepare dinner for Goten. He would probably be done getting dressed already.

* * *

Goten stood in his room, wearing just a towel trying to figure out what to wear. He was suppose to meet up Valese in two hours and he still didn't have a clue on what to wear. Tonight was going to be special and he wanted everything to be perfect. Proposing to someone is suppose to be the most memorable things that you carried with you and never forgot them, no matter what. He sighed before giving up on trying to decide what to wear. He finally decided on calling Bulla after a few more minutes of being unsuccessful in picking out clothes. He pulled out his cell and called up Bulla, hoping she wouldn't be too busy to answer.

"Hello?," questioned a feminine voice.

"Hey, Bulla, It's Goten. You're not busy are you?"

"No. Why? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out a outfit for tonight. I plan on proposing to Valese tonight and I want it to be special."

Bulla squealed in delight before saying, "Sure! I loved too! I'll be right over!"

"Thanks Bulla."

"No problem. It's my pleasure. See you in a couple of minutes."

"Great."

Goten let out a sigh of relief. If anyone was good with clothes and had the best fashion sense. It was definitely Bulla. From what Trunks told him, she shopped like almost everyday. It's hard to believe there not in debt yet from her shopping. He shook his head and sat on his bed to wait for Bulla to arrive.

1HourLater

Goten was now on his way to the apartment he rented for a day. He picked up Valese about ten minutes ago and was heading for the apartment now. He was nervous and extremely anxious about what he had planned, but he knew it was either now or never.

He pulled up into the driveway of the apartment and helped her out the car.

"Goten, this apartment is pretty."

Goten smiled, "It sure is. Just wait until you see the inside."

Valese simply smiled and clung on to Goten as he walked them towards the entrance of the apartment and opened the door. Valese gasped when she saw a small table with flowers and candles in the middle.

"I hope you like it. I put it together just for this night."

"Oh, Goten. This is so sweet."

30 minutes later

Goten watched Valese as she ate, waiting for the right moment to do what he had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18

Thursday Night

18 was sitting on roof, staring at the stars in the sky, thinking back to the dream she has been having for a week now. Every night it'd stop at the same place, leaving her aggravated and frustrated. She didn't like having no control of the things that were going on with her, she liked to be in control, which is why she was the dominant one in her relationship with Krillin. It just didn't make sense. Was it normal for the same nightmares to keep occurring? Did that mean that the nightmare could possibly come true? Why did these nightmares start occurring out of the blue? She sighed getting frustrated. She has tried training and sparring to take her mind off of it, but it didn't help. It was like it just added more fuel to the fire. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe as she listened to the water crash against the shore. The memories of the nightmare playing over in her head as well.

Nightmare

18 shot up alarmed, having the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She looked to her right, only to see that Krillin wasn't beside her. She got out of bed and headed downstairs, not liking how quiet and still everything was, you couldn't even hear the waves crashing against the shore like it usually did. She searched for the ki of her husband and daughter as she slowly crept through the house, making sure to be guarded and alert. The sound of a heavy footstep caused her to immediately jerk her head in the direction from where the noise came from.

She paused when she reached the bottom step of the stairs and it creaked. She continued shortly after she didn't hear anything else, but still maintained her alertness and composure. She did a ki scan to see if there was anyone in her home who didn't belong and when she didn't pick up anything, she still continued, having the feeling that something wasn't right. She carefully and quietly stalked towards the kitchen. Her heart almost stopped when she stepped in a thick, wet substance that seemed to drown the floor. She immediately recognized it as blood and felt the fear course through her body, trying to fight the urge to throw up.

A scream pierced through the house, causing her to run into the kitchen. She froze up in fear when she saw Marron backing up into the corner trying to get away from the figure that crept closer and closer towards. The fear she felt vanished and was now replaced with new found energy supplied by anger.

"Stay away from her!," yelled 18 in anger and fear.

The figure kept walking, ignoring the words that were yelled out to him. 18 tried to phase in front of her, but found it hard to move. It was like she was paralyzed. She watched in fear as the figure stalked closer to her only daughter. "Marron! Run!"

Nightmare ends

18 shot up, fear coursing through her as she struggled to get her breathing under control. Sweat was dripping down her face as she panted heavily, trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breathe before feeling the ki's and making sure everyone was safe. She let out a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat off her face and took off towards the sky.

She flew to the nearest island and landed, not caring that she was only dressed in a blue shirt and thin shorts. All she knew was that she had to figure out why these dreams kept coming back to her. They were haunting her and she had enough. Were these dreams telling her something? Telling her that her family was going to be taken away from her?

She yelled in frustration as she formed two blue orbs in each hand, sending them flying into the path in front of her. She powered up to her maximum as she continued to form and throw the blue orbs that came out the palm of her hand. She immediately stopped as a thought dawned on her. If she continued on with this rampage then the Z-fighters would check it out and that was the last thing she needed right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 19

Friday Morning 

Pan was in her office typing away, trying to get as much work done as possible. Not to far from her was yet another cup of coffee. She was on her twelfth cup of coffee and it was hardly doing anything at all. The reason for why she needed all this caffeine and sugar in the first place? Trunks Briefs of course. She has been up all night training and pushing herself past her limits trying to get rid of the feelings she had for him, but even that was starting to fail. It wasn't having the same effect on her like it use too. She found herself thinking about him even when she was training. She just didn't understand. She has been trying for weeks and weeks to get rid of the feelings she had for him, but nothing was working and the only thing that was working was starting to fail as well.

Pan groaned, she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take this. She felt like she was going to crack or maybe even explode. Instead of feeling relief and peace after she trained, she was starting to feel even more frustrated than she felt _before_ training. If she talked to someone about it or maybe even him.. would she feel better? Maybe if she just told him how she felt and then reassured him afterwards that she just wanted to stay friends, then will she finally be able to move on. Could that honestly work?

She shook her head and continued typing up the work that needed to be finished. She needed to stay focused if she wanted to get this done by lunch time. She was kind of looking forward to the lunch dates her and Trunks shared. Even though she wouldn't voice it out loud, she was glad he was spending more time with her and she was glad he was making a effort to regain that close, tight bond they always had.

"Mrs. Son?"

She paused her typing and pressed the speaker button and than began typing again.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor here to see you. Would you like me to send her up?"

Pan closed her eyes in confusion, trying to figure out who her visitor was. Her confusion left her features as she smirked when she felt Tina in the building. She must have seen the paper this morning.

"Go ahead. Send her in."

"She's on her way now."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Ms. Son."

She rolled her eyes, she did not like being called Ms. Son, but she tolerated it anyway. Was it a crime to be called by her first name around here?

Pan's head didn't even move when she heard her door open and then slam. She smirked and then spun around to face the person responsible. She took in her appearance. She was breathing rapidly, which obviously meant she was pissed, and she was clutching something tightly in her left her hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?," questioned Pan in a monotone voice.

"Yes, matter of fact, there is!" yelled Tina as she slammed the paper down on Pan's desk.

"And what would the be Tina?," asked Pan in a calm voice.

"It's _simple. _I want you to stay away from Trunks and leave us alone."

Pan stood up and stared at Tina, showing no fear or any signs of being intimidated.

"Here's a _simple_ answer: NO. He's my best friend and we've known each other for years and if you expect me to back off my best friend just because you say so, then you're wrong."

Tina growled and started to speak but Pan cut her off, "Besides you're just using him anyway. I know it and most importantly you know it as well."

Tina looked at her in shock and then her face twisted up in anger, "If you try and take Trunks away from me, I will drag your name through the dirt-"

Pan guffawed causing Tina to look at her in confusion, "Drag my name through the dirt? Ha! You've got it all wrong. First of all, I'm PAN SON. I am the daughter of Videl Satan and the Granddaughter of Hercule Satan and if that still doesn't ring a bell, then listen to this. You may be dating Trunks, but he's my best friend and I'm like his mother's second daughter. She's the richest woman in the world and she'll take my side before she take yours. And incase you don't know his mother's name..is Bulma Briefs."

Tina growled in anger, knowing that Pan could do more damage to her than she could do to Pan. "If I find you around my Trunks again. I _will_ come back."

"Then I guess I should be expecting you."

Tina scowled but said nothing as she stomped out of Pan's office, fuming.

* * *

Bulma smiled in happiness, she just finished the inventions that kept her working for weeks. It was finally completed and she couldn't be happier. Nothing could rival the joy she felt after she finished an invention. Now all she had to work on was the theme that was going to be held in honor of Goku. She smiled as she remembered all of their little adventures together.

The sound of a phone ringing tore her from her thoughts. She thought about letting it go to voicemail, but it could be someone important. "Hello?"

"Hi Bulma, it's Chi-Chi."

"Oh hi Chi, what's up?"

"You're not busy, are you?"

"No. Actually I'm finished for the day."

"Not for long because you have a party to plan!"

Bulma's face suddenly lit up as she registered what Chi-Chi said. "Really? For who?"

"Goten's engagement party! He finally proposed!"

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful! When?!"

"Yesterday! So are you up throwing the party tomorrow?"

"Of course! Why don't you spend the night here that way we can early start? And if Videl would like to spend the night too, then that's great! We need all the help we can get."

"Okay. Sure. I'll be over later on today and I'll talk to Videl."

"Great. See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma smiled. She was even more happy than before. Finally a party! She has been dying to throw one and this is the perfect opportunity. She decided call and invite all of the Z-team. This would be the perfect reunion.

* * *

Bulla was sitting down on the bench in the park. She told Bryan to meet her here and that it was urgent. She was feeling nervous and anxious as each minute passed by, she almost thought about just staying with him. But she couldn't do that, she needed to end it here before things got worse. She needed to end it period.

She fought to keep her composure when she felt his ki approach closer and closer. She sighed and shook her head. She knew Bryan wouldn't take this well so, she needed to make sure she said the right words.

She took in a deep breathe when she heard his car pull up and his footsteps came closer.

"Hey babe. I came as quick as I could. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thank you for coming, but we need to talk. You can sit down if you like."

Bryan let go of Bulla and sat down beside her, staring at her in confusion.

"I enjoyed our time together and will always cherish what I can, but we have to end it here. It's just not working out for us or for me."

Realization hit Bryan as he registered her words. She was breaking up with him. He didn't do anything wrong. He stayed faithful the whole the time. So why? "Bulla, are you breaking up with me?"

Bulla sighed before answering, "I'm afraid so Bryan. I'm sorry."

"Why? We've been together for a while… doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but-"

"But what Bulla?! What have I done wrong?!," he yelled angrily

"I have to go Bryan."

Bulla stood up to leave, but he yanked her back down. Bulla growled, "Don't jerk me around like that! I don't care of you're angry or not!"

"Fine! Be that way! Just go!"

Bulla looked at him in concern and thought about comforting him, but she shook her head and left.

How could she do this to me?! We've been together for a while now and this is how she repays me? He didn't need her anyway. Maybe someone lied on him for the spite of it. But who? Bulla wouldn't break up with him out of blue…unless…._Marron. _He growled as realization hit him. She must have told her about their conversation and what has been going on! He snarled, he was going to get her back for this and he knew just the way how.

* * *

Farrah let out a sigh of relief as she entered the house she and Venezuela shared. She just got done sparring with Vegeta and she was drained, tired and sore. She couldn't focus as much because his shirt got tattered during their fight and she couldn't seem to peel her eyes away. So, she lost.

She sighed, trying to force the images of Vegeta's body from her head. She couldn't lust after him. He was married with two children! He was one of her best friends father. She shook her head it was probably just an attraction nothing more. The next time they sparred she'd be able to focus. She was sure of it. She nodded her head and sought out to find the shower.

Once she was done with her shower, she decided to take a quick nap. By the time she woke up, she would feel better again. Sure, she could heal herself if she wanted, but she was just too exhausted and didn't have that much energy left. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her only for more images of Vegeta to pop up in her head.

She groaned, if they were on Planet Vegeta things would be much easier, but she was on planet earth so she'd have to abide by the rules. What was she thinking? He was happily married to Bulma and has two children and one of them was her best friend, she couldn't think like this…or maybe it wasn't Vegeta she wanted. No. It has been a while since she has been with someone and because of that, she was just ogling men that caught her attention. That was most likely it. She scoffed, she don't know why she was ogling for anyway. She didn't need anyone, but herself.

* * *

Pan beamed in satisfaction when she finally finished the pile of work she had to do. Now all she had to do was the turn the papers in to her boss and she could start her lunch break. She forced herself to keep her composure as each step she took led her closer and closer to her boss's office. Hopefully she wouldn't have to break his wrist. She wouldn't mind or hesitate to do it, but she already know that she'd lose her job.

She knocked twice on the door, waiting for him to give the okay for her to come in. Once she heard him give the okay, she opened the door and walked in quietly, keeping her face free of emotions.

"Here's the paper's you wanted done."

"Thank you Ms. Son. You never seem to fail to impress me."

Pan snorted in disgust as she felt his eyes on her. "Yeah. Whatever. I'm on my way to my lunch break now."

Pan turned to head out the door, but stopped when she heard her boss clear his throat. She rolled her eyes before turning to face him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"No."

Her boss looked at her in shock.

"No?," he repeated.

"That's right. No."

He stood up and walked towards her, eyeing her the whole time. "Why Pan, you don't even know what I was going to say."

"I don't care."

He let out a sigh, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. You're fired."

Pan looked at him in shock and then anger. "For what?"

He ignored her and then continued, "Seeing that you're angry tells me that you're quite fond of this job. Perhaps we can make a deal?"

Pan growled not liking where this was going, "Like what?"

"I'm glad you asked, it's quite simple really and I refuse to take no as an answer. Sleep with me and you keep your job."

Pan smirked mischievously before leaning towards him, just an inch away from his face and….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pan watched in satisfaction as he rolled around on the ground trying to ease the pain from his broken wrist.

"If you fire me, I'll be more than happy to report you for sexual harassment."

"No please! You can keep you job! Just make it stop!"

"Very well."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 20

Friday Afternoon

Videl watched in envy as Lime and Gohan chatted and the way Lime would repeatedly hit Gohan's arm in an playful manner. She growled as she broke yet another dish. Today was the only day she wished Gohan was at work. He usually worked everyday, but every two weeks he got to chose which day he wanted off and sadly that day was today. She sighed, she shouldn't be so jealous. Gohan loved her and Gohan would never step out on her, but how can she not feel so jealous when it was extremely obvious that Lime was flirting with him.

She shook her head, before rinsing and drying off the last dish. Maybe Lime wasn't flirting with him. After all she knew that she and Gohan were married right? Of course she did, but that doesn't seem to ease the bad feeling she has growing inside of her. She growled when she saw Lime put her hand on Gohan's arm again. Okay. Now she definitely knew that Lime had a thing for her Gohan. If she could see it, why couldn't Gohan? She rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question she just asked her self. If Lime thought that she was just going to watch from the sidelines, while she try and flirt with Gohan then she had another thing coming. _Time to take action._

Videl grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured a good amount of lemonade in it. She then grabbed both of them and headed outside to where Gohan and Lime were standing.

"Here you go hun. I poured you up some lemonade."

"Thanks, Videl."

"Your welcome. Would you care for some as well?," she asked Lime in an sweet voice.

"That would be nice," mocked Lime in an sweet voice as well.

"I'll be back," replied Videl as she gave Gohan a quick kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush, before heading back inside.

Videl smirked when she saw Lime's eyes narrow.

She quickly poured Lime a glass of lemonade and headed back outside.

"Here you go, Lime."

"Thanks, _Videl_."

"No problem," replied Videl sweetly as she stood beside Gohan, not planning to move anytime soon.

* * *

"So how's everything been going lately, Panny?"

Trunks watched as Pan stop eating for a moment and watched as contemplated on rather or not, she should speak or not. Trunks raised an eyebrow before saying, "You know you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to keep anything from me."

Pan nodded her head before setting her fork down. "I know," she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I've just been really frustrated and stressed lately."

Trunks smiled for a moment. She was finally starting to crack, he knew she was hiding more, but it was a start. "I can tell. I think everyone can." He decided to continue when he saw her look at him in confusion. "Your ki has been fluctuating a lot lately."

She nodded her head in agreement.

Trunks decided to keep asking questions, to prevent her from going back into her shell. "So, what has you stressed out so much?"

Trunks watched as he saw Pan struggle on whether or not to answer. He looked at her in concern. Did it really take six months for someone to shut another out? Especially if they were supposedly close? He sighed, he shouldn't have done Pan like that, it doesn't matter if he was in a relationship or not. He still should have made time for Pan. She always made time for him, so why didn't he do the same?

He didn't realize that Pan had opened her mouth to answer, so he spoke, "Listen Pan. I'm sorry for how I treated you when I first started dating Tina. I should have made more time for you, like you always done for me. I don't know what came over me…I hope you can forgive me for the hurt I've caused you."

Pan looked at Trunks in shock and then guilt. He thought she wasn't opening up because she was mad? She wasn't mad at him. If anything, she was mad at her self for not being able to rid herself of the feelings she felt for him. Would it be so bad if she just let everything take its course instead of trying to stop the inevitable? She shook her head. No, it wouldn't be bad. She sighed, she never realized how her attitude was effecting him. How could she not see, she was hurting him. Sure, it wasn't the way she was hurting, out of heart break, but he was still hurting.

"Trunks, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry if I made you think and feel that way and yes I can forgive you…. I just hope you can do the same.

Trunks smiled lightly and nodded his head. It was like a weight was off his shoulders. He can finally smile again without feeling guilt eating at him, twenty-four seven.

* * *

Marron sighed in relief, she just finished her shift and was now clocking out. Boy, was she ready to go home. Customers have been in and out like crazy today. Even though it was great that they've been busy, it was really exhausting. Now she could finally go home.

"Marron?"

Marron turned her head in the direction of where the voice came from. "Yes?"

"I know you don't usual work on the weekends, but I was wondering if you could work night shift tomorrow. I understand if you wouldn't want to, but it would be a big help if you could."

Marron looked at her boss in deep thought. Goten's engagement party was tomorrow and she didn't plan on going. In fact, she didn't have anything planned but staying home, so it wouldn't hurt to work one night.

"Sure."

Relief overtook her boss's features as the words Marron said sunk in. "Thank you so much Marron. I'll pay you extra and will increase your pay. Angela will be here with you tomorrow night also."

Marron nodded her head and smiled. "It's no problem. I didn't have anything planned anyway."

"Great. Be here at tomorrow 5:00pm."

Marron nodded once more before leaving the restaurant and getting into her car. Not aware of the eyes that were watching her.

* * *

"Okay. I think I have everything packed and ready to go. I just have to leave dinner for Goten and then I can be on my way."

Chi-Chi capsuled the rest of what she packed and tucked it her purse before heading downstairs to cook dinner for Goten. Once she reached the kitchen, she pulled out two skillets and started on some stir-fry rice with vegetables and shrimp. This should be enough to hold him until tomorrow's party. She hummed lightly as she stirred the food continuously, never missing a beat.

She smiled lightly as the memories she shared with her husband came back. The times they shared before when he first died and all the memories up until he death ten years ago. God, she missed him so much. His touch, his smile, his scent, his laugh, the way he'd train everyone morning while she was cooking breakfast. She snapped out her trance when she felt something wet, gliding down her cheeks.

She quickly wiped them with the back of her head and turned her attention back to the food she was currently cooking. She paused as her hearing locked on something. Was that the phone? Another ring caught her ears, confirming her previous question. How long has the phone been ringing anyway? She laid the spoon down before heading over towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chi-Chi. It's Videl."

"Oh hi, Videl."

"I hope this isn't short notice, but can you tell Bulma that I'll be there tomorrow. I'll have to spend the night another time."

"Sure thing, Videl. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Chi-Chi stared at the phone in confusion. That was strange. Maybe something came up again. She shook her head, she probably just wanted to stay with Gohan. She hung up the phone and went back over to the stove to continue cooking.

* * *

Goten kissed Valese bye before heading out the door. He was over at Valese's since this morning and Marron sent him a text to meet her at the park. Goten looked both ways before taking to the sky and heading to the park. Valese didn't live to far from the park, maybe about a good ten minutes so it shouldn't take him too long to get there.

He landed in an near by alley and started walking towards the park that was now across the street. He smiled when he spotted a woman with blonde hair sitting on the bench. It was Marron without a doubt. She wore pink every single day. He quickly jogged over to where Marron was and took a seat beside.

"Hey Marron! What's up?"

He frowned when she didn't respond, she looked as if she was in deep thought. He tried again, "Marron?"

The blonde woman shook her head before turning to face Goten in surprise.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were already here."

"It's no biggie. You looked pretty spaced out…you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…just struggling with a few things."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Marron hesitated to answer him. She thought about backing out and just forgetting about it, but she couldn't back out now. This would probably be her last chance to do this.

"Actually… yeah. There's a reason I wanted to talk to you."

Goten raised an eyebrow as he watched her try to stop her hands from shaking. "What is it Marron? Are you okay?"

Marron nodded her head no before deciding to continue, "I have something important to tell you, please just listen until I'm finished."

Goten nodded his head silently, prodding her to continue.

"Every since we was younger, I always sported a bit of a crush on you. I was only ten while you were fourteen years old at the time. When I had the courage to tell you, you were already dating Lisa so I just left it alone. I thought I had the opportunity when you broke off with her, but you jumped in another relationship. ..As time passed, I found my crush for you growing into love. What I'm trying to say is that I've loved you for a while now, I just never had the guts to say anything."

Goten looked at Marron in shock, not knowing what to say. "Marron, why now? When I'm already helping Valese plan our wedding."

"I thought that maybe -"

Goten shook his head and stood up, "Marron. I don't know what to say. I love Valese. You're like a sister to me. You're a beautiful woman, but my heart belongs to Valese. I'm sorry….I just don't feel the same way."

Marron nodded her head in understanding on the verge of crying, she was desperately holding her tears back and didn't know how much longer she could contain them.

Goten sighed, "Cheer up Marron. You'll find someone-"

"I don't want anyone else, what part of I LOVE You, don't you understand," yelled Marron in anger before heading towards her father's air car and taking off.

"Marron! Wait!," Goten yelled after Marron. He sighed in frustration. He only wished Marron would have told him earlier instead of waiting until the last possible minute to do so. What the heck was he supposed to do? He loved Marron like a sister. Sure she was beautiful, but he loved Valese. He tried to let her down as easy as possible. Now he was feeling a bit conflicted. He shook his head and took off in the sky, not caring who saw this time. He thought about going after her, but decided against it. She probably just need some space. Right now, he was just in the mood for a spar with Gohan.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 21

Friday Night

Krillin was downstairs, watching TV in the living room. It was 11:00 and Marron still wasn't home yet and he was worried. He could tell that she was distressed by the way her ki would raise a little and drop. He shook his head, he just hope that she was okay. 18 was upstairs taking a shower. She was avoiding him as usual. His heart stung when he said those words, but it was the truth, but he should be use to it, right? He sighed, he would never get use to it, they've been together for quite a while so of course it was going to hurt when the one you love is being distant and avoiding you like the plague.

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of something landing on the beach. It must be Marron. He waited patiently for her to enter, but she never did. He could feel the worry he felt earlier come back and he couldn't help, but go check on her. Why wasn't she coming in? Was she okay?

Before he could even open the door, Marron bust through the door in tears. He groaned when he felt the screen door collide with his head. Marron stopped crying for a minute and paused to look at what caused the noise.

"Sorry, dad," said Marron sniffling, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Krillin stood up, rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. If I can survive a spar with your mother, then I can survive this with no problem….Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Marron sighed before nodding her head and sitting down, Krillin following her lead.

She sniffled again before speaking, "It's Goten. I finally told him how I felt and he rejected me."

Krillin let out a sigh, he was not good with this kind of stuff, hence the fact why he only had two girlfriends in his entire lifetime. He knew his daughter had a thing for Goten and honestly, he couldn't be happier. His best friend youngest son paired up with his only daughter, that would be fantastic! It would be great to be related to Goku, even if it would be through their kids marriage. "Marron, I'm not good with these things, but I can offer some comfort if you'd like."

Marron nodded her head in understanding, "It's okay, daddy."

Krillin looked at his daughter in disbelief the only time she called him that was when she was really upset. He shook his head, here was another time where he felt utterly useless. He couldn't get his wife to open up to him and now he couldn't even comfort his only daughter.

"Thanks for trying, but I think I'm going to call up Bulla."

Krillin nodded his head in understanding as he watched her run up the stairs and decided to do the same. After all, it was 11:40 now and he had to get up early to cook breakfast. He didn't have to ask if Marron was coming to Goten's engagement party because he already knew the answer. He cut the TV off and all the lights before heading upstairs himself.

Once he reached the top step, he braced himself for 18's distant behavior and entered the room. He was surprised to see 18 sitting on the bed staring at the window. He thought nothing of it and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, thinking she was still in her cold mood.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Hopefully his frustrations would leave him for a moment and even if it was a moment, it was all he needed. He stood in the shower for a while, knowing that if he stepped out, his relaxed state would go down the drain. After about thirty minutes, he finally finished and threw on his shorts and tank top before heading out the bathroom. And to his shock, 18 hasn't left the spot she has been sitting in since he got in the shower. He sighed and decided to take a risk on asking her if she was okay.

"18? Are you okay?"

18 turned her head to stare at him, not saying anything at all while she stared.

Krillin took that as a hint to leave her alone and said, "Alright, I won't bother you again."

18's stare softened as she let out a sigh of her own. "I've been having nightmares for almost two weeks now."

Krillin raised an eyebrow and stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know how to explain it, but they always end at the same place."

Krillin walked over towards her and eased his hand on her head and closed his eyes, searching for the nightmare that dared to bother 18.

Krillin let out a sigh of relief, when he finally saw what was bothering 18. 18 noticed this and raised her eyebrow.

"You could have told me 18. I know you're a little scared, but I'm here to protect you and Marron…..even if you are stronger than me. I'll die first before I let anything happen to you."

18 smiled, satisfied with Krillin said.

"What do you say we get so sleep?"

18 nodded her head no and said, "Sit with me on the roof."

Krillin smiled before opening the window and leading 18 onto the roof.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 22

Saturday Afternoon

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and everything was going great. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and even 18 cooked all the food and was now setting them on the tables, located outside on the property of the Brief's. Bulla and Farrah were buying more decorations and more material for the party, while Venezuela and Pan set up the little decorations they had. Goten and Trunks were currently chatting while Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien chatted amongst their selves. And as usual, Vegeta was off in the distance leaning against a tree.

"So Videl, how is everything coming along?"

"Great. I've still been having back pains and throwing up, Gohan and I are going to the doctor tomorrow. What about you Bulma?"

"Everything's going swell actually. I have a special announcement to make also and I can't wait."

"If you can't wait, then maybe you should just tell us."

"Very funny, Chi," replied Bulma as she continued washing some of the dishes, since she couldn't cook that well.

"Can't blame her for trying," stated 18, causing the other girls to laugh.

###

"So Krillin, how's everything going man? Hadn't seen you in a while."

"Well Yamcha, maybe if you weren't so busy chasing skirts, you'd be able to stop by."

"Hey at least, I've had more than one girlfriend!"

Krillin narrowed his eyes before muttering a low, "That was uncalled for." Which caused the others to guffaw.

###

"Hey, where's Marron? I haven't seen her," questioned Gohan.

Krillin shook his head before answering, "She wasn't up for the party."

"Wasn't up for the party? Gotta be kidding!," butted in Yamcha.

"Not when you're heartbroken."

Tien, Gohan, and Yamcha stared at him in shock.

"Marron likes Goten?"

Krillen nodded a yes in response to Tien's question. "Just don't tell 18 that you guys know, she'll kill me for sure."

They all nodded in response.

At the mall…..

"Which one do you think look better, the blue table cloths or the green?"

"Just get one, we've been here for hours now."

"Aw, come on Farrah, don't be such a party pooper."

Farrah rolled her eyes, "Go with the blue."

Bulla nodded and then smiled, "See that's all you had to say."

"Whatever. So what's up with Marron?"

"She's pretty hurt, she called me last night bawling her eyes out."

"So, she finally confessed huh?"

"Yeah, but she's a little heartbroken, so she won't be at the party."

Farrah nodded her head in reply. "She didn't want any company?"

"Apparently not, she just said she needed some time alone."

"Maybe we should check on her later.."

"Probably. But if we do, it'll have to be before she go to work."

"Okay. Well, let's just get this stuff so we can head back."

Back at capsule corp…..

"You know Videl, I've been thinking about your sickness….Are you sure your not just pregnant?"

Videl looked at Bulma in deep thought, "I never thought about that. I've had other things on my mind," she answered truthfully. She hasn't been focused on anything except for keeping her eye on Lime instead of paying attention to her health and other things.

"I have a pregnancy test upstairs. Would you like to use it?"

Videl wiped her hands in a paper towel and nodded her head. "Sure."

"Follow me."

Backyard of capsule corp…

"Congratulations on your engagement. I'm proud of you."

Goten looked up at his brother with a sad smile, "Thanks, bro."

"No problem. Is something wrong?"

Goten let out a long sigh before turning to face his older brother, "It's Marron….She confessed how she felt about me yesterday and now I'm second guessing my feelings for Valese."

Gohan sat down beside his brother and thought for a minute, "Maybe you just need to relax a bit and take your mind off things, that way you'll be able to think clearer."

Goten nodded his head and groaned, "Okay. You're probably right. Thanks."

Gohan smiled lightly, "No problem. If you need anything else, I'll be waiting."

Goten nodded his head once more and watched as his brother headed back over towards Krillin, Yamcha and Tien.

Kame Island Marron's room….

Marron sighed as she got out the shower and decided to get ready for work. It was already 2:30 and by the time she got dressed it would be 3:00 or around that time. Goten's been trying to get in touch with her since her confession, but she ignored the calls and any communication with him. He probably just wanted to make sure she was taking his rejection okay. She shook the thought from her head and dropped her towel and proceeded to get ready.

Once she was ready she headed downstairs to grab something to eat before it was time for work. She plundered through the fridge for a bite to eat and smiled when she came across a couple slices of pizza. After she was done eating, she headed out the door and into her car to head for work.

Capsule corp. Kitchen…..

"Looks like the food is finally done."

The women nodded their heads and watched as Bulma programmed a couple of bots to carry the food outside to the tables.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," stated Videl.

"Bulla probably got carried away," replied Bulma as she let out a knowing sigh.

"Well, she is your daughter Bulma," said Chi-Chi as the others laughed.

After the bots were done moving the food, Bulla and Farrah showed up shortly after with everything needed for the party plus more. Once everything was set and in motion everyone sat down and ate, talking and congratulating Goten while they did so. Soon everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. The women were chatting amongst their selves, while the younger generation chatted a bit, Gohan and Krillin were talking and reminiscing old times while Yamcha told Tien about all the 'scores' he gotten over the years.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?," yelled Bulma loudly causing a few people to cover there ears. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention she continued, "Thank you guys for coming to this engagement party for Goten. This has been a perfect party/ reunion and seems like just yesterday when Goten was seven and my little Trunks was eight. I just want to say that I'm proud of you Goten for finally finding the one you want to settle down with and spend the rest of your life with. Now that's said, I have one more thing to say-"

A loud crash caused Bulma and everyone else to pause and stop to see where the commotion was coming from. They all stood still and watched as the machine they saw many years ago open, and see a young man, who looks like he haven't age a bit, with long lavender hair. Bulma was the first to react, she dropped the microphone and ran to greet her son.

"Hey Mom! How's it been? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not, sweetie. I've missed you! We were just in the middle of celebrating Goten's engagement party."

"Oh wow. Congratulations then," said Mirai Trunks, nodding over in the direction of Goten's direction who nodded back.

"I was just about to make an important announcement. Join us."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23

Still Saturday

"Marron, what time is?"

"It's 7:20, why?"

"I have to be home by 8:00"

Marron took in a deep sigh, "You can leave now if you like."

Angela thankfully looked at Marron, "Thanks Marron, you're the best."

"You're welcome. I only have to be here till 9:00 so I'll be fine."

Angela hugged Marron and thanked her one last time before clocking out and leaving the restaurant. Marron let out a sigh, she didn't know what she was thinking. She had two fears in life. One was heights and another was being alone. She shook her head. She only had an hour and a couple of minutes…so she should be okay. Right?

Back at capsule corp…..

"Okay. Here's the announcement you've all been waiting for. In two weeks from today, there will be a private tournament held here inside capsule corp. as a tribute to Goku and in honor of the day Goku and I met. But there's a catch, this tournament is for the younger generation only. Thank you for listening."

"All right! You plan on entering the touranment, Goten?"

" A second chance at beating you? You bet! You did cheat after all."

Trunks laughed before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about. I won fair and square… I'll do it again if I have to."

Goten rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, we'll see what about you Pan?"

"Of course, maybe I'll even come out as the winner."

"Yeah right," replied Trunks.

Pan turned to glare at him, immediately causing him to shut up and then turned her attention to Venezuela, "What about you?"

Pan raised her eyebrow when she didn't get a response. "Venezuela?"

"…"

Pan looked at her friend in concern when she didn't respond again. She followed her eyes and smirked when she saw what or rather who her friend was looking at. She thought about pulling her a side, but it wouldn't do any use since they were around Saiyans. "Why don't you just go talk to him, you've been staring at him ever since he arrived here."

Venezuela shook her head, "I don't know. I think I'm fine over here."

"Don't be such a baby, go talk to him."

"No, I'm fine."

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend's shyness, "Suit yourself."

###

"Vegeta, don't be such a party pooper. Dance with me."

Vegeta growled, "I said No. "

Bulma frowned but then smirked when an idea came to mind, "Fine. I'll just go dance with Yamcha."

Bulma turned to walk away, but Vegeta grabbed her arm and huffed out a 'fine' .

Bulma smirk and led Vegeta to a spot clear enough to dance.

Back at the restaurant…..

Marron let out a sigh in relief. It was finally 9:00 which meant she could go home. She quickly clocked out and headed for her car. Just as she was about to get in. She was grabbed and spun around.

"Surprised to see me?"

Marron rolled her eyes in an attempt to fight off the fear that was rising. "I don't care. I just want to go home."

"And I want my girlfriend back."

Marron looked at him in shock, "You and Bulla broke up?"

Bryan smirked a little before asking, "Yeah. All because of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bryan let out a laugh, "Yeah right."

Marron avoided eye contact with him, trying to control the fear she was feeling. "Listen Bryan I just want to go home."

"And I just want Bulla back, but that's not going to happen now is it?"

Bryan leaned in closer to Marron, only a inch away from her neck before smirking.

"I advise you to back off," warned Marron fumbling for the pepper spray she had in her pocket.

Bryan grabbed Marron roughly before slamming her into the car, and slung her over his shoulder and disappearing in the nearby ally.

###

Goten sighed as he watched everyone around him have a good time. He just couldn't get Marron off his mind for anything. Did he have feelings for her? He shook his head, he couldn't he loved Valese right? Of course he loved her. He was planning to marry her after all and spend the rest of his life with her. He looked to the sky when he felt a sudden fluctuating in Marron's ki. What the heck? Was he losing his mind? Maybe his senses was just messing with him. He raised an eyebrow when he felt her ki fluctuate again. He closed his eyes and felt for her ki, just to make sure she was okay. It felt like she was in….distress? He took off to the sky, lowering his ki and making sure no one noticed.

He sped off in the direction of Marron's ki even faster when he felt it fluctuate even more. He landed to where he felt her ki and sped up his pace when he heard muffled screams. What Goten saw caused him to seethe in anger. In no time, he had his hand around Bryan's throat, not noticing that he turned Super Saiyan. It wasn't until he heard a crack, that he snapped out of his trance. He dropped out of his super sayian form and felt Bryan pulse, he was alive but just barely. He turned his head over to Marron, who was bawled up crying.

"Marron, are you okay?"

Marron cried harder but shook her head no, clinging on to Goten.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

Marron nodded her head, still crying into Goten's shirt.

"Don't worry Marron, you're going to be okay. I promise," Said Goten as he picked up bridal style and took off to the sky, heading for the nearest hospital.

"I'm going to raise my ki, to alert everyone else, okay?"

"Goten, no. Please, just contact Bulla. Promise me you won't tell _anyone_."

Goten let out a sigh, "Alright. Fine. But only on one condition….you let me teach you self-defense."

Marron nodded into Goten's shirt.

Goten nodded his head and landed at the entrance of the hospital and hurriedly walked inside.

1hourlater

Goten was sitting down in the waiting area, with his head in his hands. He was beyond pissed. How could Bryan do that? Marron never did anything to him. She didn't deserve that. He scolded himself for not arriving faster that way he could have prevent from even happening. He let out a frustrated sigh, he just hoped she was okay. He hasn't been this angry since his mother was killed during the whole Buu ordeal. He shook his head, taking in deep breathes to calm himself. If he ever laid his eyes on Bryan again, he'd kill him.

"Goten! Where is she?! Is she okay?! Please tell me she's okay."

Goten looked up to see Bulla in tears, and he stood up to comfort her. She immediately accepted, running into his arms. "Who did this to her?"

Goten took a deep breath before answering, "Bryan." He watched as Bulla's eye's went wide and she cried even more. "Bulla, you didn't tell anyone did you. Marron doesn't want anyone to know."

"But why?"

"I don't know she just made me promise."

Bulla nodded her head and sat down beside Goten waiting for the information on how their friend was doing. A couple minutes passed before the two were greeted by a doctor with a clipboard in his hand.

"Are you Son Goten?"

Goten nodded his head as he stood up to shake the doctor's hand, who in return turned his attention to the young lady with Blue hair. "Are you a friend of Marron, also?"

Bulla nodded her head.

"Okay we've just finished doing multiple tests' on Marron and she seems to be doing fine. She might suffer from post traumatic stress and might not want to be alone for a while. She needs to supervised until some positive changes can be seen. You can visit her if you like, the nurse's are getting ready to release her. Where should we send her bill?"

Goten looked at Bulla not knowing what to say.

"Put it under Bulla Briefs."

The doctor nodded and before leading them to the room where Marron was being held.

"So which one of us is going to supervise her?"

Goten cocked an eyebrow at Bulla, "I thought you were."

"I can't. I have to leave for work every morning. I wouldn't be capable of watching her," lied Bulla. Truth was she could take off and watch her, but if Goten watched her instead then maybe they would finally get together. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of a situation as serious as this, but this may be the only possible chance for Marron to be with Goten.

Goten sighed, "I would, but I still live with my mother. How could I possibly keep Marron there without telling my mom the truth."

Bulla thought for a minute before speaking, "You could use the apartment I bought when I was in college. It's already paid off. You can use it until Marron's better."

Goten let out a sigh. Looks like he had no choice. And since Marron didn't want anyone to know what happened and only he and Bulla knew, then he was really the only option left since Bulla would be busy. "Okay. Sure."

Back at Capsule Corp….

"Why don't everyone stay the night? It'll be just like old times. What do you guys say?"

"I don't know Bulma," replied Chi-Chi.

"Me either," replied Videl

Bulma frowned before speaking, "It's already late and plus it's already settled. Everyone's staying the night. There's plenty of rooms."

Everyone groaned knowing better than to argue with Bulma and headed upstairs to pick out a guest room.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24

Sunday early morning 

Pan laid in her bed staring at the ceiling in frustration, running over the conversation her and Trunks shared Friday. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she just stopped trying to rid the feelings she had for Trunks. Maybe it was time to give up on trying to force away the inevitable. She let out a faint sigh, maybe it was time for her to handle her emotions like an adult and just face them instead of running from them. After all she was twenty, so what sense does it make for her to run from something she has been unsuccessful in fighting away from the start? No one said she had to confess…she just had to stop running away from her problems and face them. She smiled, she did have to admit she missed all the things they use to do together and how much fun they had.

She shook her head. Yeah...maybe it was time for her to handle things like an adult. She wouldn't open up completely, but she would open up slowly and would at least try to engage in a decent conversation like old times. Pan smiled before yawning and shifting to get more comfortable. It was like a weight was off her shoulders, she felt more relaxed and calm already. She frowned, the whole time she was trying to run from her feelings, they've only been getting stronger and more frustrating to deal with and now all of a sudden soon as she gives up on running from her feelings...she felt calm? She shook her head, deciding to not even bother with trying to figure it out.

She yawned once more before letting her eyes close and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bulma let out a exhausted sigh as she exited the bathroom. She just finished taking a shower and was now getting ready for bed. It was now 1:00 and she was definitely ready for some well deserved sleep. After all, she did throw an amazing party.

Bulma beamed, even in her early sixties, she still had it in her. It use to bother her how old she was beginning to look while Vegeta on the other hand still looked young as ever, but now it didn't really bother her. It took her a while to realize, but when she did, she finally realized she didn't look as old as her age… in fact she still looked as if she was in her thirties.

She let out yet another sigh, this time in satisfaction as she began to slip off her robe and slid on her undergarments and nightclothes. Once she was finished she headed over to her side of the bed, pulling the covers back, and got in as quietly as she could without disturbing her Saiyan husband. After she was in the bed, she pulled the covers back over her and snuggled up close to Vegeta as much as she possibly could. Once she felt comfortable enough, she laid her head on Vegeta's chest, with her arm draped across his body.

Bulla groaned as she entered her home and quietly fled up the stairs. She was extremely tired and was eager for sleep. She never missed her bed this much in her entire life until today. She just hoped Marron would be okay…emotionally. She wasn't a fan of fighting, but if she could, she'd kick Bryan's butt so hard, he'd wish he never met her. What a slime. And to think she thought about giving herself up to him. She growled, before opening the room to her door and sliding in.

She let out a sigh before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. She couldn't help, but feel guilty for what happened to Marron. She should have told Bryan why she was breaking up with him. She should have visited Marron and checked on her, just to make sure she was okay…but she didn't. She shook her head, she just hope she was okay. Marron didn't deserve that. How could he be so cruel? How could he be so heartless and do that to one of her best friends? Why Marron? Why couldn't it have been her instead of Marron? She'd at least be able to fend for herself and protect herself. She was stronger than Marron, she was a saiyan after all and even if she was just a half-saiyan, she'd still be able to defend herself.

She didn't need a shower right now, she needed a bath. She needed some kind of way to distract her mind. She turned the water on and watched as it immediately started to fill up. She turned around to reach for the bubble bath and poured it in. If she would have stayed with Bryan, would this have happened anyway?

* * *

Venezuela sighed as she stared up at the stars thinking about the dream she just woke up from, not to long ago. The stars always seemed to have a way of comforting her. It never seemed to fail. For some reason, she kept seeing this guy with in his super Sayian form with no pupils. She didn't know who he was or why he was in dreams, but somehow she felt connected to him. She shook her head not knowing what to think. She has been thinking about the matter for an hour now and nothing came to mind. She already knew he was Saiyan, that was more than obvious, but what stumped her the most was the fact that she thought She and Farrah were the only full Saiyans left...until she came to earth of course. Could it be that they are more surviving Saiyans out there? Maybe Vegeta would know. She immediately brushed the thought aside, thinking back to how shocked Vegeta was when they arrived and how he demanded an explanation. She was certain that he wouldn't have believed them of it weren't for their tails.

She decided to just leave it alone. Maybe it was just her imagination. There were no other Saiyan's out in space as far as she knew of.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Venezuela raised her eyebrow and turned her head to see Mirai Trunks standing behind her. His hair blowing along with hers into the sudden gust of wind.

"You wouldn't want to hear them."

He smiled lightly, "Try me."

She hesitated for a moment not really sure if she should trust him, but dismissed it. "My mother was killed when I was 18, I don't know my father or my brother…."

* * *

Pan sat up, panting heavily. It was just a dream she reminded herself, but it felt so real. She blushed as the memories from the dream flooded back. She just had another heated dream about Trunks, but this time she didn't get frustrated or get mad…she just remained calm. After all, it was a normal part of life, right? Of course it was. She groaned when she smelt her own arousal and prayed that she wouldn't have to change the sheets like she had to do last time. It wouldn't have been a problem if she was at her own house, but this time wouldn't be acceptable. She was in the Briefs' household, along with some of the other Z-fighters.

She peaked under the covers and let out a sigh in frustration. Now she was going to have to sneak the sheets in the washing machine. Maybe if she burnt the sheets and got new ones, Bulma wouldn't notice. Yeah, that's what she'd do. She slowly got out of bed and pulled the sheets off, hoping that no one was wandering around the house at this time a night.

Once she pulled all the sheets off, she formed a tiny ki blast in her hand and threw it on the sheet's causing them to burn into nothing. She let out a pleased sigh and decided to go get new sheets to completely erase anything suspicious.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 25

Sunday Afternoon 

Videl let out a sigh as she exited her bathroom. Boy did it feel good to be home. Even though she wasn't gone for long, she still missed her house. Everyone had decided to leave right after breakfast, since mostly everyone had jobs to return to tomorrow. She smiled, yesterday she just found out that she was pregnant and she couldn't be happier. Although, she did wish she was pregnant with her second child while Pan was growing up, it still didn't take away the happiness and pride she felt right now. After all, Bulma did have Bulla when Trunks was leaning towards the age of adulthood.

Now all she had to do was tell Gohan that they would be having their second child. She smiled as she walked down the stairs carefully, eager to tell her husband the wonderful news she had. She frowned when she heard door bell rang and went to go answer it. She rolled her eyes when she saw Lime standing outside the door. Was she really that desperate that she had to hit on a married man?

She contemplated on leaving her out there, but she knew with Gohan here that wouldn't be possible. She let out a sigh, before opening the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is Gohan here? I was hoping that maybe we could hang out-"

Videl sighed before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "Listen Lime: I don't know what you're trying to pull, but Gohan is a married man and whatever feelings you have for him, I suggest you let it go."

Lime smirked, "Feeling a bit insecure?"

Videl growled but instantly calmed down, not wanting to harm the new life growing inside of her due to stress. "Consider this your first and only warning," growled Videl as she went back inside her house and closed the door.

Seconds later she heard footsteps approaching her and sighed.

"Who was it, Videl?"

"No one important."

Gohan looked at his wife for a minute and thought about speaking, but decided against it and chose to remain quiet.

* * *

"Great Spar. You're getting really strong Pan."

"I guess that's the results you get when you train twice a day or more."

Trunks nodded his head in agreement, resisting the urge to bombard her with questions. He didn't want to risk her claming back up again, so for right now he was taking what she was offered. He was actually surprised when Pan invited him over to her house to spar and hang out for a bit. He was eager for everything to go back to the way things were, but you had to crawl before you could walk. In other words, it was one step at a time.

"Oh and Gohan told me to hand you this." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule and tossed it to her, "It's the gravity machine you wanted."

"Thanks, I almost forgot about this with all the things that's been going on lately."

Trunks nodded his head, "I can understand. Sometimes things can get so hectic that you get sidetracked and lose focus of what you had planned."

"Yeah. So how's things going at capsule corp.?"

Trunks let out a sigh before running his fingers through his hair, "Not good actually. I had to fire my personal secretary for inappropriate behavior about a week ago and ever since then I've had piles of work to do. Mom hasn't found me a new secretary yet."

Pan let out a faint sigh, contemplating or whether or not she should voice her idea. I mean, she does kind of owe him right? He has always been there for her, excluding the last six months, but he has been trying to make it up to her by taking her out for lunch everyday. So the least she could do was help him out. After all, he most likely would have done the same for her.

Pan cleared her throat, causing Trunks to turn his head in her direction.

"I could be your secretary. I have all the requirements and education needed for the job. If you don't want-"

"Nonsense Pan. I would love that, that would be a big help, but what about your other job?"

Pan shook her head, "I was thinking about quitting anyway…so what do you say?"

"I say…Great. You can start tomorrow."

Pan nodded her head and stood up and got back in her fighting stance. "Spar?"

Trunks smirked before jumping into his fighting stance again and said, "My pleasure."

* * *

Marron let out a groan before opening up her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head trying to remember the events from yesterday, but everything was a blur. She shook her head in an effort to regain the lost memory, but failed.

"I see you're finally up. How you holding up?"

"Goten?"

Goten nodded his head and smiled, "Yep."

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Marron shook her head, "No, I remember. I just want to know what happened afterwards. Is he still alive?"

"When I left him, he was barely alive. He could be dead by now," replied Goten not understanding why Marron was being so calm.

Marron nodded her head somewhat relieved, "Where are we?"

"Bulla's old apartment she used for college. In case your wondering I'm supposed to be supervising you until you show positive changes, the doctor said you might under go post traumatic stress."

"I'm fine and you don't have to supervise me."

"Marron, if this is about yesterday then I'm sorry if you're still mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just hurt," she answered truthfully.

Goten swallowed not knowing what to say. It pained him to know that he hurt her, but he didn't mean to. Plus, he has been having mixed emotions since she confessed and he just didn't know what to feel or how to take it. Maybe he did like Marron a little more than a sister, but right now he couldn't tell.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Marron watched as he got up and left and let out a sigh in frustration. That was when she finally decided to let the tears fall.

* * *

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of frustration. She was all alone which meant no one to take care of. Gohan was at his house, Goten was with Valese(or so she thought) and here she was all alone staring at the TV in complete boredom. She always hated watching TV because they were just pointless and took kids attentions off what was important. The shows were violent and the language was horrible, but yet here she was watching TV just because she had nothing to do.

She threw her head back in aggravation, not liking that she had nothing to do. And when she had nothing to do that meant that she had nothing to distract her mind with. She already cleaned the house about three times and she already washed the dishes as well as did the laundry. What else was there to do?

She put a hand to her head, already feeling a headache coming along. She has been having constant headaches since she passed out, but she never told any one simply because there was nothing to be concerned about. The cause of the headaches? Stress.

Chi-Chi let loose another sigh and decided to take a bath. It was already 6:00 and plus she needed some form of relaxation to take her mind off her husband. She shook her head, he has been gone for over six years and she was still mourning for him. Was that even normal? Nothing was ever normal for her. Maybe she was mourning so much because she wanted him to come back? Was that it? Or was it because she knew he was capable of coming back? Maybe that was it.

She nodded her head and headed upstairs to gather everything she needed. She grabbed a towel, rag, soap, bubble bath, night clothes and her undergarments. Tonight she was going to bathe outside, something she hasn't done since Goku left. Once she was certain she had everything, she headed outside to take her bath. She lived in the middle of nowhere, she knew how to fight and sense ki so it shouldn't be a big deal.

* * *

Goten watched from afar as Marron slept peacefully, wondering if he was indeed feeling something for her. He has been trying to wrap his mind around these new feelings ever since her confession and he hasn't been able to come up with an answer. Was is lust? Sure she was attractive, but he never paid any attention to how she looked before, because he only saw her as a friend. But now, it was like his eyes were open and he could see just how beautiful she was, how could he not notice it before?

He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his head. He had to remember that he was with Valese, he shouldn't be thinking things like this. He proposed to her, and proposing to someone was like promising that you'd be committed. Valese didn't deserve to be hurt, maybe it was just lust. '_Yeah,' _he concluded. _Just lust_.

Goten paused all movement when he saw her stir and decided to go sleep on the couch. The apartment they were in only had one bedroom which meant one bed. Even though it was big enough for two people, he still didn't mind sleeping on the couch. He paused to take another look at her and then headed for the couch again.

Once he made it into the living room, which is where the couch was, he took off his shirt and placed it on the arm of the chair. He then laid down and pulled the covers, he set out on the chair earlier, over him and stared at the ceiling, not quite ready for sleep yet.

He did have to admit that he did feel guilty about lying to his mother about his whereabouts. Lying was something he never did before and he certainly didn't want to start now.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

Chapter 26

Sunday Night 10:00

18 watched as Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Oolong played poker. She didn't have anything else to do so she just decided to watch to see which oaf(excluding Krillin) would lose. She rolled her eyes when Krillin picked yet another bad card and decided to go else where. It looked like he wouldn't be winning anytime soon.

Character Change

Krillin watched as 18 walked away. He knew what that meant. It meant that she knew that he didn't stand to win a chance and that she didn't really care who won anymore.

"Your turn, bro."

Krillin snapped out of his trance and pulled yet another bad card.

Yamcha shook his head, "You really suck at this game, are you sure you know how to play?"

"Cut me some slack, it's been a while since I played, but once I get the hang of it, you'll be eating those words for breakfast."

Yamcha rolled his eyes and prodded Master Roshi to go. Master Roshi went and then it became Yamcha's turn again.

"I kinda wish I was married, you know? Half of our friends are married and already have kids."

Krillin raised an eyebrow at Yamcha odd confession. "Really?"

"I'm serious. Why, you don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't, you've been struggling with commitment issues for a while now!"

"You use to be a hopeless romantic and now you're married."

"That's different, " muttered Krillin as he laid out a card.

"Sure it is little buddy. Where's Marron? Working?"

"She's at Pan's house for the week."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Does she seem to be doing better?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing she is. If anything goes wrong I'm sure she'll contact us."

Yamcha nodded his head.

"Are Tien and Launch still together?"

"Of course. What makes you think, they're not?"

"I was just asking a question," replied Krillin.

Yamcha rolled his eyes before shaking his head and playing another card.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 27

Monday Morning 

Pan stared at herself in the mirror, observing her outfit for the fifth time. She wasn't sure why she was obsessed with her appearance right now, but today was going to be her first day working at capsule corp. and as much as she hated to admit it, she was nervous. She shook her head and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her black skirt she was wearing. Her attire consisted of a black, knee length skirt with a baby blue blouse that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage; not too much and not too little. Not that she wanted her bust out there, she just wanted it to be known that she was confident with what she contained and that she had self-esteem.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and left the house, making sure that she had everything and that the house was secured. She pulled out her keys before getting into her blue and black Camaro and heading in the direction of capsule corp.

About thirty minutes later, she finally arrived at her destination and got out of car, feeling a bit anxious. She was just glad she was done working for her former perverted boss. She went up to his office Sunday after her spar with Trunks and told him that she quit. She wasn't surprised when she didn't receive any complaints after all, she did break his wrist. She smirked at the memory and walked through the doors of Capsule corp. She was surprised to see Trunks already there, waiting for her.

"Hey Panny, you're just on time. Follow me."

Pan smiled lightly and nodded before following him like he instructed.

"Since you're my personal secretary, you'll be working in the same office as me. Lunch breaks are around 12 and you're paid $570 zeni a week. Got that?"

Pan nodded her head and Trunks smiled before saying, "Great. Thanks for taking this job, it means a lot."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right."

A few minutes later, Trunks stopped in front of a door and turned to look at her, "Okay this is it."

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and prodded her to go in first, he followed in shortly after.

"This is huge," muttered Pan in amazement.

"Yep," replied Trunks as he closed the door behind them and said, "I've been behind on work lately since my last secretary was fired so we have lots of work that needs to be completed. I'm not saying that it all has to be done today, I'm just saying that we should use our time wisely."

"Of course."

* * *

Bulma smiled happily, her day was going extremely well today, especially since her son just informed her that Pan was going to be working at Capsule corp starting today. And she couldn't be happier, she purposely went through the list of secretaries as slow as she possibly could hoping that if she took long enough her son would hire Pan. She had to admit that she didn't really expect it to happen, since her son can be quite blind at times hence the fact that he couldn't even see the feelings Pan contained for him.

She shook her, wondering how in the world could somebody not tell that someone was attracted to them. She smiled as a few names actually did come to mind. Definitely Goku, probably Gohan and maybe Goten. She shook her head once more as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see her father at the table, usually he was cooped up in his lab.

"Good morning, dad."

"Morning sweetheart," replied her father as he cautiously sipped his coffee, never taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

Bulma smiled before asking, "Where's mom?"

"She's not feeling too well this morning.."

Bulma looked at her father in shock. "Mom…not feeling too well? Are you serious? She's never been sick in her entire life!"

He nodded his head and folded the newspaper he was reading and shook his head, "I know. I'm a bit concerned."

"Did you talk to our family doctor?," questioned Bulma worriedly as she took a seat next to her father.

"I did. And he said she's showing symptoms of leukemia-"

"What?! Dad, that can't be possible! There has to be some sort of mistake!," cried Bulma, trying to fight the tears that threatened to form.

"Bulma, calm down sweetheart. The doctor said that he wasn't sure and he's running multiple tests on her right now as we speak."

Bulma let out a sigh, forcing herself to calm down. "Imma go check on mom."

He nodded his head and let out a sigh of his own as he shook his head, hoping, that his wife was okay.

* * *

Bulla laid on her back, staring at the sky and admiring the scene around her. She was sitting in an secluded area that was located in the depths of the forest. She use to always come here to think when she was a little girl. This was where she sorted out all her difficult thoughts and problems. She hasn't been here in a while, but with everything going on she just needed to be somewhere that would calm her, and this was that place.

She let out a sigh as she watched the clouds passed through the sky slowly and closed her eyes wishing that this moment would last forever. She was suppose to be at work today, but she was just to stressed to work today, so she simply called in sick. She was the one in charge anyway, so couldn't she do as she pleased? Besides, Trunks still ditched work and he was in his thirties. She rolled her eyes at her brother antics and decided to change her train of thought.

"Can I help you?"

Bulla eyes opened and she looked up to see a guy with an ax over his shoulder with black, shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes that looked like they held no emotion. He kind of reminded her of 18, Krillin's wife.

"No," she finally answered, "I just needed a break and this is where I decided come."

"Sure. Whatever."

Bulla's calm attitude went down the drain as she stood up and glared at him, "Hey. What's your problem?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away from her and she growled, not liking the fact that he was ignoring her.

"I asked you a question pal."

"If you really must know, it's you."

"That was a rude thing to say," she huffed, "Who are you anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't recognize me?"

"Of course not, if I did, I wouldn't have asked."

He scoffed at her attitude before answering, "17."

Bulla looked at him in shock before saying, "So you're the guy that beat up my brother?"

He rolled his eyes before speaking, "If you're going to fuss about it than go ahead, I wasn't myself at the time."

"I wasn't going to fuss and…I know. I was just asking."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she suddenly felt nervous and a bit timid, not understanding why she out of all people was suddenly nervous. She has never been shy in her entire life, she wasn't the shy type, in fact she was the opposite. So why was she suddenly feeling….shy?

* * *

Venezuela sat down panting and watched as Mirai Trunks sat not to far from her panting, also. They just finished sparring and she had to admit, he was pretty strong. She had to use more than 10% just for them to be equal in strength while she was in her normal form.

"You're pretty strong."

He raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his head and saying a 'thanks'.

She nodded her head and turned her attention towards the sky, suddenly feeling a bit shy. She shook her head, not understanding what was causing her to feel like this and decided to ignore it for the time-being.

"So what's it like in your world? I told you some things about me, but what about you?"

He looked down for a minute before speaking. "It's desolated and most of the buildings are still destroyed. We're trying to reverse as much damage as we can from when the androids arrived."

"Androids?"

He looked at her in shock and then said, "They we're created by Dr. Gero for the purposes of killing Goku. In my time, Goku died from a heart virus. Mother created a time machine so I could warn this time, she believed that if Goku stayed alive then this time wouldn't have to go through what my time did."

Venezuela nodded her head in understanding, "What about Vegeta? He's just as strong as Goku isn't he?

He nodded his head in response, "Yeah, but in my time they had no idea the androids were coming so no one was really prepared. I was just a baby at the time when I lost my father."

* * *

Pan smiled at her accomplishment, she just finished half of the work Trunks was behind on. She sighed as she moved the stack of papers to his desk and waited for him to return, he was currently in a meeting and should be out any minute.

She stood up to make a quick trip to the bathroom, that was the only thing his office didn't have. She exited the office and made her way to the nearest bathroom. Once she found it, she used it quickly and washed her hands thoroughly before heading back to the office she shared with Trunks.

Once she made it to the door to quickly entered and closed the door behind her, only to come face to face with Trunks girlfriend, Tina.

"Surprised to see me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 28

Monday Afternoon

Videl smiled at the look of happiness and joy that was radiating off of her husband's face. She just told him the news of her pregnancy and he was still stunned, she was nervous at first, but then when she saw him smile, she knew there was nothing to be nervous about.

"What do you think, Gohan?"

"Wow, I'm speechless right now. We're going to be parents again."

Videl nodded her head in confirmation and smiled as she slid herself on to her husband's lap. Gohan responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist, careful not to use to much of his strength.

"This is great. Who else knows?

"Just us and Bulma. I haven't told any else yet."

"What do you say we have a get together at our house this coming Friday?"

"Yeah, that would nice. I like that. We'll start planning late tomorrow."

Gohan nodded in agreement and held on to his wife even tighter.

* * *

Trunks let out a faint sigh and was about to open the door when he heard arguing. He wasn't one for eavesdropping, but something just told him to listen so he did.

"What do you want Tina?," he heard Pan hiss.

"You know what I want. I already told you once to stay away from Trunks and you just can't seem to listen."

He heard Pan growl and then say, "What's the point?! You're using him anyway. You're no different than those other money hungry bimbo's he dated in the past."

He heard Tina laughed and felt his heart drop. Wasn't she going to deny what Pan just said? Wasn't she going to call her crazy for even thinking that? He cut off his thoughts for the time-being and continued to listen.

"So. It's not like he'll find out anyway and even if you do tell him, he wouldn't believe you."

Trunks felt his ki rise in anger. How could she do this to him? How could she play him like this? And most of all how could he be so stupid and blind?

Pan smirked before saying, "Really? Because Trunks is standing outside the door right now and he most likely heard our entire conversation."

He heard Tina get quiet for a minute and then heard her say, "Yeah right! You're bluffing."

It was then that he decided to enter. He saw the shocked look on Tina's face, but ignored it.

"Leave. Now."

"Trunks baby, don't listen to her. I was just agreeing because she kept accusing me of cheating."

Trunks shook his head, refusing to believe the lies that were coming out of her mouth anymore. "Leave Tina. We're done, now leave before I do something I might regret later."

Tina gulped and quickly left, leaving Pan and Trunks alone in the office. It was then that Trunks unleashed all of his anger and hurt, jumping straight to SSJ2 as thousands of thoughts continued to course through his head, fueling his anger as well. He just couldn't believe it. After everything that they've done. Every kiss that they shared, and all of the laughter that occurred between them…It was _all_ fake. Pan flew backwards from the force and rubbed her head. If he didn't calm him down, this office would be a pile of ashes.

"TRUNKS!," she yelled with desperation in her voice. She immediately got back up and rushed towards him.

"TRUNKS!," she yelled again, "You have to calm down! Now! If you don't you're going to attract the others!"

She gasped when his teal eyes looked in her direction and locked on to her eyes. She could she every emotion that passed through his eyes: Anger, hurt, betrayal, Confusion and Pain. She rushed towards him and did the only thing that came to mind: kiss him.

Pan kissed him with all of her might, desperately trying to calm him down. Trunks didn't respond at first, out of anger and then shock, but nevertheless; he kissed her back with same intensity, his power level slowly returning to normal. Pan found it hard to pull away, but pulled away anyway.

Trunks looked at her in shock, not fully registering what just happened.

"Pan?"

Pan shook her head and quickly apologized before exiting his office, leaving him stunned.

* * *

Marron trudged out the shower and headed for her friend's closet. Her and Bulla wore the same size in clothes, so she wouldn't have to worry about not having any clothes to wear. She rummaged through the closet as carefully as she could and stopped when she came across gray sweatpants and a dark red shirt. She frowned when she didn't come across anything pink, but quickly threw on the clothes she found anyway.

Once she was dressed, she exited her temporary room and headed into the kitchen to make something to eat. She paused when she heard light snoring and turned her head in curiosity. She completely forgot that Goten was here. Should she wake him up? After a few minutes passed, she finally made her decision, deciding to just let him sleep. He looked so peaceful after all. So, how could she disturb him?

She stared at him for a couple of more seconds before continuing her journey on the way to the kitchen. She pulled out a couple of pots and pans trying to imitate what she seen her mother and father do plenty of times. She couldn't cook much, but she knew a couple of recipes. She simply decided on making an omelet, judging by the amount of food that was in the fridge, she'd say it was enough to satisfy Goten's appetite.

After about an hour later, brunch was finally finished. She placed one plate in front of the spot she was going to sit in and placed multiple plates in front of the spot she assumed Goten was going to sit.

"Marron?"

Marron watched as Goten sat up, rubbing his eyes and stared directly in her direction.

"Yeah?"

"How you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine," lied Marron.

Goten raised an eyebrow and stood up, obviously not believing her. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Marron looked at him, not knowing what to say and finally sighed.

"I don't know."

Goten looked at her in sympathy and walked towards her, standing just inches from her grasp. Marron swallowed at his proximity, trying her hardest to avoid looking at his well built chest.

"Marron?"

Marron looked up at him in curiosity and muttered out a 'yes'

"Tell me the truth how are you really feeling?"

* * *

"Bulma! What a surprise, come on in."

Bulma nodded and walked in. Chi-Chi closed the door behind her and led her towards the kitchen.

Chi-Chi smiled and prodded her to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee, would be nice," replied Bulma as she rubbed her fingers through her hair.

Chi-Chi nodded her head and fixed her some coffee. Once she was done fixing the coffee she sat down beside her friend and frowned, immediately noticing something was wrong.

"Bulma what's wrong?," questioned Chi-Chi in concern. It was then that she noticed the wet spots on table. Didn't she just clean the table an hour ago? She nodded her head 'yes', in response to the question she just asked herself. It wasn't until Bulma looked up that she noticed she was crying. Chi-Chi let out a gasp of surprise. Since when has Bulma cried? She never seen Bulma cry in her entire life. Sure she yelled, but cried? No, something had to be terribly wrong.

"Bulma?," she tried again, "What's wrong?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, not caring if the tears she was trying to hold were now flowing out. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She bit her lip, breaking eye contact with her friend for a moment, to build up the courage to say what had her so upset. She looked back at Chi-Chi again and opened her mouth to speak, this time words came out.

"Chi, it's my mom. S-she's sick, our doctor ran tests on her e-earlier and told my dad that she has symptoms of l-leukemia and when he did more tests.. It turned out positive," replied Bulma on the verge of crying again.

"Oh, my. Bulma, that's horrible!," replied Chi-Chi as she immediately got up and wrapped her arms around her, offering as much comfort as she possibly could. Chi-Chi let out a faint sigh and held Bulma as she sobbed into her arms. She whispered a few soothing words, not really knowing how to handle this situation and just decided to trust her motherly instinct.

* * *

Goten waited patiently for Marron to speak. They were sitting down on the living room couch, only a couple of inches away from each other. Marron hadn't answered his question and he wasn't planning on letting her close him out. He wanted to help her. They were friends after all. And that was what friends did for one another, but why did the word 'friends' sound so strange? He shook his head, deciding not to think about it right now.

"Marron, you can tell me anything."

Marron let out a sigh, not really knowing what to say. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. Soon as she was about to speak, his phone rang. Goten looked at her apologetically and turned to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goten, Where are you? You promised to take me on a date today."

Goten let out a sigh. How could he forget? "Valese, I can't right now. I'm taking care of a friend, okay?"

"For how long?"

"Just until Friday. I promise I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Okay, Goten. I love you."

Goten froze. Why couldn't he bring himself to repeat the same words? He did it before, plenty of times. He swallowed nervously before saying, "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, suddenly feeling guilty and turned around to find Marron gone. "Marron?"

"…"

"Marron," he tried again.

"Go away, Goten."

He walked towards where he sensed her at, Bulla's room, and stopped at the doorway.

"Marron? What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should go. I'll be fine by myself."

"What! Why?"

"It's too awkward to be around you. I love you Goten and I just can't push those feelings away. I thought I could, but I was wrong."

"I didn't ask you to push them away and if what you feel is real then you won't be able to push it away."

"I know what I feel is real, Goten. You just… don't understand."

"Of course I do.-"

"No you don't…Can we just stop talking about this?"

Goten held up his hands and muttered out a 'fine' before walking away.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two OC's.

Chapter 29 

Monday Night

Krillin let out a relaxed sigh followed by a smile. He and 18 were watching TV together, well mostly just him since 18 was asleep with her head in his lap, but it was times like this he really enjoyed the life of marriage. God, she was so beautiful. He was so lucky to have her. She was what made him complete and happy. If someone would have told him that he and 18 would later end up getting married, he would have laughed in their face.

Krillin shook his head, he remembered the first day he laid eyes on her. He was so terrified, yet intrigued at the same time. And when she kissed him for the first time, he couldn't get her out of his head for anything. She plagued his thoughts daytime and nighttime and there was nothing he could do but standby and let it happen. As each day passed, he found himself falling in love with her more and more. At that time he knew it was hopeless, but he still kept trying.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a light sigh exit her mouth. She looked so peaceful and calm when she was asleep. He looked at the time on the wall. 11:45. As much as he didn't want to ruin this moment, they had to go to bed because if he didn't he would be extremely tired in the morning.

He looked at her one last time, before careful lifting her up in his arms and heading to their bedroom. He made sure to be extra careful when carrying her upstairs. Once he made it to the top of the stairs, he entered their room and laid her on her side of the bed and tucked her in. Afterwards, he decided on a quick shower.

Krillin gathered up his night clothes, walked into the bathroom and turned the water to the shower on before stepping in.

Thirty minutes later

Krillin let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out the shower. He always felt more relaxed after he took a shower. Once he was done, he quickly got dressed into his night clothes and exited the bathroom. After he threw his clothes in the hamper, he walked over to his side of the bed and got in. He had the urge to hold 18 in his sleep, but he didn't act on it. He remembered what happened last time he tried that. It was over ten years ago, but he still remembered it clearly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try? And he could probably get away with it, since he woke up before her sometimes.

He finally made his decision and scooted next to her, hoping that she didn't stir or worse...wake up. Once he was close enough he draped his arm around her and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two OC's.

Chapter 30

Tuesday Morning 

Pan took in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. Ever since she kissed Trunks, he was plaguing her mind even more. She was extremely nervous, especially since she had to face him again in less than ten minutes. Would he avoid her? Or would he want to talk about it? She took in another deep breath and gripped the steering wheel even tighter in an effort to calm her nerves.

She parked into an empty parking space and slowly got out of the car, finding it hard to stop the nervousness that rising inside of her. She could already feel his ki in the lobby, he was already waiting for her. She groaned as she reached the entrance of capsule corp. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Trunks eyes on her the second she entered. She took in his appearance. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was the first to speak.

"Hey, Pan."

"Hey, Trunks….how are you holding up?"

Trunks let out a sigh and shook his head, "Not too good. I'm still pretty upset and confused. I just can't believe she would do that to me. I thought we had something."

Pan looked at Trunks in sympathy and guilt, "I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted to tell you the minute I felt something was up, but I was afraid you wouldn't have believed me."

Trunks looked at Pan for a minute and then shrugged, "I know where you're coming from so I guess I understand."

Pan nodded her head, not knowing what to say, the kiss they shared still lingering on her mind. Maybe he wanted to avoid talking about it? Or did he want to forget it happened? Her heart pained at the question she asked herself, but she quickly dismissed it, knowing that Trunks was able to read her like a book.

The two walked in an awkward silence until they reached the door. Pan's mind was still going back to the kiss they shared and Trunks' mind was still wrapped around hurt Tina caused him.

* * *

Bulma sniffled as she exited her parents bedroom. After she left Chi-Chi's yesterday she checked on her mother and went straight to bed. She couldn't get that much sleep because she was worried to death, but she still managed to catch a little sleep. She let out a sigh. She could feel a headache coming on, but she could care less, she needed to see how her dad was holding up.

She headed for the kitchen thinking he would be there again. She knew he wouldn't be able to work in the lab or concentrate when she knew he was too worried to think straight. Her assumption was proven to be correct when she saw her dad, sitting at the table.

"Hey Dad, you doing okay?"

Bulma watched as her dad set the paper he was reading down and take his glasses off.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how to handle this situation."

"Don't worry dad. I'm confident mom will pull out of this. After all they do have a cure for leukemia and they already begun the treatment process."

Mr. Briefs nodded his head in agreement, "I know Bulma, I just don't know what I'd do without your mother. She's been by my side for years and I can't picture a life without her."

"I know dad, but don't worry if everything goes right, then she'll be up in no time."

He cracked a small smile before asking, "Do the kids know yet?"

"No, I haven't told them. Trunks just broke up with Tina yesterday and he was already a mess and Bulla wasn't feeling well. I just don't want to stress them out."

"They have to know some time. This can't be kept a secret for long."

"I know dad."

Bulma groaned before laying her head on the table and closing her eyes. She needed to get out. She needed something to distract her mind. She couldn't work on any inventions because she might mess them up due to her stress. Maybe she could stop by Chi-Chi's again?

"I'm going to Chi-Chi's again. Can you tell Trunks to just order pizza for dinner tonight. If you tell Vegeta, he'll just eat it all."

Mr. Briefs nodded his head and watched as his daughter exited the house.

* * *

Bulla watched as the clothes she designed were being put up for sale. She let a smile overtake her features. Ever since she was little, she always had an obsession with clothes and now here she was standing here running her own business. This has been her dreams for many years and she was finally fulfilling it.

"Ms. Briefs?"

She turned around only to come face to face with one of her employees.

"Yes?"

"Is that all that was on the truck to be on display?"

"Yes, that's it. You can go your lunch break now."

"Thank you, Ms. Briefs."

"You're welcome."

She watched as her employee nodded her head and exited her store. She let out a sigh of exhaustion as her thoughts landed on 17. She shook her head, she couldn't get him out of her for nothing in the world. She decided to go out for a quick break to distract her mind. Soon as she was about to leave the building some one called her.

"Ms. Briefs, you have a call on line 3."

"Can it wait?"

"She said it was pretty urgent ma'am."

Bulla nodded her head and headed to her office to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bulla?"

"Marron, are you okay?"

"No, I don't know how much longer I can be around Goten. It's so awkward. Can't you stay with me instead?"

Bulla exhaled the breath she was holding in. "I can't Marron, I have to work. I can come visit you after work if you like."

"Sure, I guess that's better than nothing."

"Great. See you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Bulla hung up the phone and left to go get some air.

* * *

Farrah watched as Venezuela and Mirai Trunks sparred again. She rolled her eyes. How could she be so dumb? Doesn't she know that he has his own time to go back to? And here she was falling for him and she wasn't even aware of it! She growled before deciding to go for a flight. If she couldn't see what she wasn't doing and what was happening, then she wasn't going to tell her.

She took off to the sky without a word, not knowing where she was going. She flew as fast as she could flying south. After a few hours, which felt like a few minutes, she came across a small village. She landed carefully, feeling a bit too curious for her own good.

She walked around, exploring her surroundings as she took more and more steps.

"Can I help you?"

Farrah spun around only to come face to face with a guy that had dark-skin and a Mohawk. She scolded herself for not paying attention and answered a brief, "No."

"Then why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Why does it matter to you? I'm just taking a simple walk. Last time I checked that wasn't against the law on this stupid planet."

The guy raised his eyebrow, dropping into his fighting stance, "You're not from here? Are you a threat? Friend or foe?"

"I'm not a threat, but I'm definitely not a friend either," smirked Farrah as she dropped into her fighting stance.

The guy powered up slightly and charged at Farrah. Farrah smirked before kneeing him in his stomach. They two fought for hours, both panting heavily.

"What's the meaning of this?," barked a guff, irritated voice.

"Vegeta?," questioned the guy with the Mohawk.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with hair that resembles the look of flames…Of course it's me!"

The guy rubbed his head, "Sorry Vegeta. I thought she was a threat."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "She's no threat. She's a saiyan."

"Oh, sorry about that miss."

Farrah smirked, "No problem, and the names Farrah," she replied as she took off.

"My name's Uub!," the guy called after her.

* * *

Pan watched Trunks silently as he read and signed papers. She just couldn't fight the questions that were rising with in her. They were starting to bother her more and more. She forced her head away, not wanting to get caught and continued typing up the papers that was due by lunch break, which was only a couple of minutes away.

About thirty minutes later, she finally finished the stack of papers she received that morning and placed them on Trunks desk.

"All finished."

"Thanks, Pan. You're a really big help."

Pan blushed lightly, "You're welcome. Anything else you need done?"

"Nope, not right now. How about we go grab a bite to eat, I just have one last paper to sign."

Pan nodded her head and sat down, and waited while Trunks signed the last paper.

"Okay. All done, ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

The two left the building and headed for Trunks car in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my two OC's.

Chapter 31

Tuesday Afternoon

Gohan smiled as he thought about he and Videl's unborn child. He was eager to become a parent again. He halted in mid-air and landed carefully on the grass ready to greet his wife. Just as he was about to enter the house he heard his name.

Gohan turned around to come face to face with Lime. She looked as if she had been crying. "Lime? Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'no' and cried harder.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Videl, when I stopped by yesterday, she told me to stay away from you."

Gohan looked at Lime in shock, "Are you sure? I don't think Videl would say anything unless she was messed with first."

"I'm sure."

Gohan looked at Lime for a moment, studying her intently, before nodding his head and releasing out a sigh, "Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Gohan."

"No problem."

Lime watched as Gohan walked away thinking he was going to confront Videl and smirked as she wiped away her fake tears.

* * *

Trunks watched as Pan ate. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the kiss they shared. It has been on his mind most of the night, just as much as Tina has been on his mind. He couldn't help but feel betrayed and wonder what it was that caused him to deserve getting cheated on and used by numerous women.

He let out a sigh as his thoughts wandered back to the kiss. What he couldn't understand is the motive Pan had when she kissed him. Was it to calm him down? Or was it because of something else? He looked at Pan in curiosity. He wanted to ask her, but he knew that she would try and avoid him or get uncomfortable. It was the kiss that caused him to finally notice how beautiful Pan became and much he really appreciated her. It was the kiss that caused him to open his eyes and see how much she has grown and changed.

He shook his head in an effort to clear his head and began eating again. He paused for a minute when he felt his phone vibrating and rolled his eyes when he saw it was just Tina calling him for the twelfth time today. She has been calling him ever since Monday. She has left a total of ten voicemails along with ten e-mails on his phone yesterday. What part of 'we're done' doesn't she understand?

He pressed the reject button and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Tina, again?"

Trunks looked up and nodded his head and decided to use this opportunity to start a conversation.

"Yeah, she's been calling me ever since yesterday."

"You didn't need her anyway. You'll find the right woman one day. I'm certain."

"Thanks, Panny."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Marron was in Bulla's room waiting patiently for Bulla to arrive like she said she would. Goten was sleeping in the living room so they could talk without any interruptions. She smiled when she saw Bulla's car pull up in the driveway and hurriedly went outside to go greet her.

"Bulla!"

Bulla stepped out of her car and smiled. "Hey Marron! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Come on in, Goten's asleep."

Bulla nodded and followed her friend inside her apartment. Once they reached Marron's temporary room the two immediately began talking.

"So, how's it going? How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better actually. I'm still a little shaken up, but I think I'm handling it pretty well."

Bulla raised an eyebrow and Marron caved instantly, "Okay. I still having some nightmares and shedding a little tears here and there, but I'm fine and I promise I'm taking it way better than you think."

Bulla rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "_Okay. _Fine. So what's up with you and Goten?"

Marron let out a sigh, "I don't know how much longer I can be around him," replied Marron as she laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Being around him is like a constant reminder that I can't have him."

Bulla looked at her friend in sympathy, "Don't worry Marron, hopefully, he'll see that you two would be perfect for each other."

Marron scoffed, "Yeah, right. He's not even into me. He's still engaged to Valese and he told me that he only see's me as a sister."

Bulla let out a sigh of her own, not knowing how to reply.

* * *

Chi-Chi watched as Bulma talked on the phone with her father from afar. Bulma had came over again, not that it bothered her, because it was really nice to have company form time to time. And while they were chatting, Bulma's phone happened to ring. She perked up when she saw Bulma smile and immediately felt a smile cross her features.

"I assume you just received some good news."

Bulma nodded, still beaming, "Dad said that Mom's starting to look better already!"

"That's great Bulma! See, there's nothing to worry about!"

Bulma nodded her head once more, "Yeah! I guess you're right."

* * *

Goten woke up and held in an yawn before getting up and heading to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom he heard two voices and immediately recognized a voice as Marron's. But who was the other one's? He paused and changed his course of the direction. Just as he was about to knock he heard his name come from Bulla's mouth. He pressed his ear to the door extremely curious as to why his name came up and began listening.

"Marron, cheer up. Goten probably isn't even thinking of you," he heard Bulla tell Marron.

He heard Marron groan, "Maybe you're right, but I can't stop loving him Bulla!"

Goten pulled away from the door immediately and headed for the bathroom again. He didn't want to hear this, he was already confused as it is. He didn't need any more confusion. He sighed in aggravation and finished up his business in the bathroom. He now had the sudden urge to go spar with his brother. He quickly washed his hands and headed for the room Bulla and Marron was in.

He knocked once and opened the door.

"Hey Bulla, I'm going to go spar with Gohan. Keep an eye on Marron for me, will ya?," he closed the door not waiting for either of the girls to respond.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two OC's.

Chapter 32

Tuesday Night

"18, wait! I wasn't ready yet!," yelled Krillin as he dodged a kick from 18.

18 simply smirked before continuing to throw multiple punches and kicks at her husband.

"18!," yelled Krillin as he barely dodged a punch to the face.

"What's the matter Krillin? Can't keep up?," teased 18 with a smirk.

"Ah, man! I'm getting to old for this! Can't you at least take it easy?"

"I don't think so, you've been slacking for the past 12 years."

Krillin groaned desperately trying to avoid getting hit.

18 silently chuckled at the look on her husband's face. It was priceless. She got a kick out of striking fear into him every once in a while.

The two continued to spar for about an hour more and finally decided to call it quits. They were now sitting on the sand, watching as the water repeatedly crashed on to the shore every ten seconds.

"18?"

18 looked in his direction, signaling him to go on.

"I never really asked you and I understand if you don't want to answer, but what made you say 'yes' to marrying me?"

18 looked at Krillin, stunned at the question he asked her.

"I guess you just kind of grew on me for a while and then the emotions came and it took a while before I accepted them instead of fighting them….is that good enough?"

Krillin looked stunned and then smiled, " Yeah...that's perfect. Thanks, 18."

"Sure."

She wasn't sure why he asked such a random question as that one. Was he having doubts or just curious? She decided to ignore the questions for the time being and just focus on the present. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes enjoying the company of her husband.

"18?"

"Yeah, Krillin?"

"Have you ever thought about…..maybe having another child?"

18 eyes popped open immediately as she sat up, "No. We're not having another child."

Krillin looked at her in disappointment and sadness, "Well… why not?"

18's glare soften as she noticed the hurt in his eyes, "You're getting old, Krillin while I still look young. It's too late to have anymore children. You're not going to live forever."

Krillin eyes widen as he finally understood what 18 meant, "I'm sorry 18. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"It's fine."

Krillin let out a relaxed sigh before closing his eyes. He was glad 18 wasn't upset with him for the stunt he pulled yesterday night. When he woke up this morning he was still in the bed and she was outside training. He took that as a sign that she would let him slide this time. It was still better than what she did last time.

_Flash back_

_Krillin watched as his wife stir in her sleep and smiled. She looked so angel- like when she was sleeping. He watched her for a couple of more minutes before sliding in the bed with her. _

_Once he felt that he was comfortable enough he mentally debated on whether or not to hold her in his sleep. It wouldn't be so bad…now, would it? They've been married for a while now…So maybe it wouldn't hurt to try something new. He nodded his head in confirmation after he decided that she probably wouldn't mind._

_He smiled and scooted towards her as close as he possibly could, leaving little space between them. After he was satisfied, he slowly draped one arm over her and closed his eyes awaiting sleep. _

_Not even fives minutes passed yet and he suddenly found him self off the bed and on the floor. He rubbed his head not knowing what happened. A feminine voice broke him out of his trance._

"_What do you think you were doing?"_

_Krillin looked confused for a minute before speaking, "Sleeping?"_

"_Is 'sleeping' a new way to grope someone when their not awake?" _

"_No, 18! I wasn't groping you. I was just trying to hold you."_

"_I swear, you've been around the old man way more than you should have been."_

"_But 18! I wasn't groping you! I promise! Married couples do it all the time."_

"_Whatever Krillin. Be up at 6:00."_

_Krillin groaned but nodded his head. He didn't think it would be a big deal. He just wanted to hold her. And now look where it got him. He was going to get beat up in less than six hours. He let out a sigh before getting back in the bed, this time making sure to leave plenty of space between them._

_Flashback ends_

Kriilin was brought out of his trance when he felt a small but powerful blast hit him in the chest.

"Ow! 18! What the heck?!"

"You weren't paying attention."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two OC's.

Chapter 33

Wednesday Morning

Pan watched Trunks as he talked on the phone to yet another business person. He has been getting a lot of calls today lately. She let out a sigh as she forced her eyes off of Trunks and began typing again. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and whether or not the kiss affected him the way it affected her. He hasn't said anything about it so far….maybe he wanted to forget it happened? Or maybe he was just to caught up on trying to get over Tina. Was that it?

Pan shook her head, in an effort to shake the thoughts away, and continued to finish up the papers she received this morning.

She paused her typing when she heard him sigh and curiously turned around to face him.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'll be right back. I'm late for a meeting I had know idea I was suppose to attend."

Pan watched as Trunks rushed out the door and let out another sigh. She really wanted to know what he thought about the kiss or if he at least felt something. She just knew that she did. She never felt such emotion before. That kiss sparked something in her that she never knew she possessed.

She turned her head when she heard the door open and got up curiously.

"Trunks? I thought you said you had a meeting-"

She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Tina and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to refrain from hitting her.

"I told you to stay away from Trunks and you didn't listen! It's because of you that he broke up with me!"

"Get over yourself, Tina! You caused this on yourself! I just exploited you when I saw the opportunity to show Trunks the truth!"

Tina growled before launching herself at Pan. Pan easily sidestepped her and threw a swift punch to her stomach causing her to double over in pain. Tina gasped in pain and surprise and backed away, still clutching her stomach.

"You might want to leave before I hit you again," growled Pan.

Tina looked up with pure hatred in her eyes, but still complied.

Pan smirked in satisfaction and watched as Tina left before letting out a sigh and returning to the work that had to be done. Tina had no idea how long she has been waiting to do that, and it felt as good as she thought it would.

* * *

"How you feeling Mom?"

Bunny looked at her daughter and smiled briefly, "I'm fine honey."

"Are you sure?"

Bunny nodded her head.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, honey."

Bulma smiled down at her mother before kissing her forehead and standing up, "I'm going to be down in the lab for a while, buzz if you need anything."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Bunny watched as her daughter left and closed her eyes feeling extremely guilty for lying. She just couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, that the treatment failed and that she was still diagnosed with Leukemia. The results came in last night and after seeing the look of happiness on her daughter's face when she found out she was undergoing treatment, she just couldn't find herself to take that away. She made her husband promise that he wouldn't tell. She sighed before resting her eyes, hoping that sleep would come.

* * *

Bulla stood at the same place she did when she had that confrontation with him. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head, his smooth, shoulder length hair, his icy blue eyes and that bad boy attitude that seemed to radiate off him, the way he carried himself and his posture. She let out a sigh, maybe it was just an attraction, maybe lust? She let out another sigh, this time in frustration, she didn't think that an attraction lasted this long….or did it?

Maybe she had to get him out of her system. Was that it? Was that the reason she couldn't stop thinking about him? Was that the reason she saw him every time she closed her eyes or tried to sleep? Was that the reason she had the desire to feel his lips against hers? Or was it just lust? She shook her head yes in response to her question. That was definitely it. That was the reason…right?

She shook her head once more as if trying to free herself from thinking about him and sat down, Indian style, on the grass.

"I see you're back again."

Bulla rolled her eyes, trying to push down the jittery feeling she was feeling all of a sudden and stared at the sky, purposely trying to ignore him.

"Haven't your mother ever taught you to treat people with respect?"

"Haven't your mother taught you that it's rude to sneak up on people?," she retorted ignoring the jittery feeling that was starting to rise again.

"As far as I know of, I don't have a mother."

Bulla turned around to look at him and saw that he was staring at her, she could have sworn she saw a flicker of pain before he looked away.

She muttered a 'sorry' before turning her attention back towards the sky.

* * *

Farrah let out a growl, angry with herself for even thinking about him like that. She turned her attention from the ongoing spar between Venezuela and Mirai Trunks, to look at the clouds.

She only seen him once in her entire life and here she was thinking about him, ever since Monday and it was now Wednesday. Sure he was attractive and powerful, but she refused to think about someone in that way who was of different race than her. He was a simple earthling and she was full-blooded Saiyan. It wouldn't work out. You couldn't clash two different races. Just because Goku, Vegeta and Gohan did it, didn't mean that she would do it too. Was he even stronger than her?

Farrah let out a sigh before deciding to go for a quick flight. Maybe then she would be able to clear her head and free herself from thinking of him. She took off to the sky, without a word, and took off to clear her thoughts…..

Not knowing that Uub was battling the same feelings as she was, except he wasn't fighting it.

* * *

Pan waited patiently for Trunks to return from his meeting. He was gone for almost the whole morning! She was already finished with her work for today so there was nothing else to do, but wait for him. After all, they did go to lunch together everyday. And each time they went and every time they were together, that awkwardness between them still seemed to stick. It was obvious they both wanted to talk about the kiss….or maybe it was just her.

She heard the door open and then shut and turned around.

"Hey Pan. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Great….and why was Tina here? I felt her ki earlier, but I couldn't leave the meeting."

Pan rolled her eyes, "She came in here whining about how it was my fault you broke up with her and tried to attack me."

Trunks eyes grew wide, "You didn't kill her did you?!"

Pan grew silent and Trunks looked at her in fear, "Pan!"

"I was just playing geez. I just hit her and she left."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief and locked his office door behind them.

Pan decided to try and make a conversation in hopes of preventing the awkwardness that was likely to come.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was boring, but important. I had to fight the urge several times to fly out the window."

"Haven't you got caught before?"

"Yeah, plenty of times, most of the time by dad, since Mom tells him to make sure I don't leave."

Pan guffawed, "Vegeta? Taking an order like that from Bulma? There must be some kind of catch."

"Yep. Mom threatens him with the GR and….. _'something' _else."

Pan immediately caught on and fought the urge to gag. She still remember that night her and Vegeta were sparring and Bulma interrupted them demanding him to come to bed. She blushed, realizing that Trunks was laughing at her.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing, excluding my two OC's.

Chapter 34

Wednesday Afternoon

Videl sighed in exasperation as she dropped her pen on the table. She was currently planning the party her and Gohan were suppose to be having Saturday. She changed it from Friday to Saturday since most of the Z-fighters were off on the weekends. It just made more sense. She shook her head and let out a sigh of frustration. She had to make sure all the invitations, and things for the party were ready by tomorrow. Only problem was, she couldn't concentrate on anything. The conversation she and Gohan had pissed her off more than anyone could imagine. How could Gohan believe that whore over her? She didn't do anything to her! She just came stepping in, trying to take her husband away and he didn't even see it. It was times like this she wished he wasn't so naïve. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as the memory flooded back.

_Flashback_

_Videl was finishing up the meal she cooked up for Gohan, he was bound to be home at any minute now. She smiled when the food finished and everything was ready. She grabbed multiple plates and sat them down on the table before placing large portions of food onto each plate. Once she was finished, she made sure the stove was off and that everything was set. Her smile brightened when she heard the door open and shut and went to go greet her husband._

"_Hey Gohan. How was work?," asked Videl as she kissed his cheek and waited for patiently for him to respond._

_She frowned when she saw him let out a sigh and began to speak, "Gohan? What's wrong?"_

"_Videl, I just saw Lime and we had a…. conversation and she said that you told her to stay away from me…is that true?_

_Videl looked at him in shock before answering, "Well yeah, because she's trying to steal you away from me -."_

_Gohan held up a hand and Videl stopped talking immediately. He couldn't seriously be believing her could he?_

"_Lime was in tears because of your accusation. All she wanted to do was be your friend and you accused her of flirting with me. Videl, Lime and I been friends for years. She's a nice girl, She's feeling extremely guilty right now because of your insecurity. You should apologize."_

_Videl looked at him in shock and then anger. "You seriously believe her?! And she __**is **__flirting with you! You're just __**too**__ blind to see it. You expect me to apologize?! And for what? Being worried about my marriage when I'm watching Lime flirt with my husband and he doesn't even know it?"_

"_Videl-"_

_Videl held up her hand, cutting him off, "Whatever Gohan. Your lunch is ready, I'm going upstairs."_

_Flashback ends_

Videl growled, suddenly feeling angry again and headed upstairs. Gohan would be home shortly and she wasn't in mood to talk to him. Just wait until she saw Lime again. She wanted to play dirty, then fine she could play dirty too.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh as he sat in the closest restaurant to his job. He was waiting for Tina to show up. He just couldn't understand why she would use him. What did he do to deserve that? He just needed some answers and most of all closure. He has been having a tough time getting over her and he was hoping that if he got the answers he needed then he would get the closure he needed and finally get over her. He refused to mope around while she trotted around happily.

He rubbed a hand through his hair to make sure he looked presentable when he felt her ki finally arrive. He wasn't going to show her that he was hurt and he wasn't going to show her that he was still hung up over her. He needed to show her that he wouldn't let her squash his happiness. He reminded himself to stay calm because he wasn't going to give her any satisfaction from his misery.

"Hey Trunks, I mis-"

Trunks shook his head before cutting her off, "Cut the crap Tina, I just want answers and no explanations unless I ask. Got it?."

Tina nodded her head in response.

"Good. Now why were you with me in the first place?"

"For your money."

Trunks clenched his fist to restrain his anger he felt rising and continued to ask her questions. He should have known that she was just like the rest: Money-hungry.

"What was the real reason you never wanted me to pick you up or drop you off?"

Tina swallowed before responding, "I'm… married and I have two kids."

Trunks bit his tongue in an effort to control his anger, but failed miserably. He needed to get out of here. It took him a lot of effort to remain calm.

"That's all I needed to here. Go."

Trunks watched as Tina left and then placed his hands on either side of her face in frustration. He got the answers he needed, but now he felt like crap. He knew he'd be able to get over her faster now, but he couldn't help but feel hurt. It seemed like every woman he dated either wanted him for his money, reputation and looks. He shook his head in defeat and got up to head back to work.

* * *

Marron exited the bathroom wearing only a towel and headed for the closet. Bulla and her were suppose to get their nails in less than forty minutes. Bulla called up the mall and made an appointment for the two of them and she didn't want to be late. She shook her head as her thoughts swam over to Goten. He has been acting weird ever since yesterday and she had a feeling that he was only acting like that because of her, but why? Did he feel awkward around her, too?

She let out a sigh, deciding not to think about it any longer and dropped her towel to get ready. She reached in the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and slid them on. Before she could slide on her bra the door opened, revealing a shocked Goten. Marron turned around in shock, instinctively covering up her bare chest.

"Goten!"

"Marron, I'm sorry," said Goten as he hurriedly left the room.

Even though Goten already left the room, she still couldn't get rid of the blush that was covering her face. After a couple of minutes passed, she finally regained her composure back and continued to get dress. Now she only had ten minutes left to get ready.

* * *

"Really?"

Bulma nodded her head and said, "Yep. Trunks told me Monday morning before he left for work."

Chi-Chi smiled in happiness, "That's great! With Tina out of the picture and Pan working at Caspule corp., nothing will stop those two from getting together."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement, "I know, and I honestly can't wait. Those two are absolutely perfect for each other."

"I know. I can't wait either. You are coming to Videl's party this Friday right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!"

"I'm so excited about having another grandchild. When Gohan told me about Videl's pregnancy I was ecstatic. Now I won't be so lonely anymore."

Bulma nodded in response slowly sipping her coffee as she admired the sky.

Her and Chi-Chi was sitting outside on top of Chi-Chi balcony.

"So is Bulla still with Bryan?," asked Chi-Chi breaking the silence.

"Oh thank heavens no, I'm glad too. I had a bad vibe about him from the start."

"Really?"

"Yep. So when's Goten's big day?"

"Now that you said something…he hasn't really talked about it much."

Bulma raised and eyebrow, " Think he's having second thoughts?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Goten scolded himself for not waiting for Marron to respond. He didn't know she was naked. How the heck was he suppose to know? He knocked three times and he didn't get an answer. So it wasn't his fault, was it? No, Of course not. She should have locked the door. Goten nodded his head. Yeah, it was her fault.

He took in a deep breathe as he tried to calm his pounding heart. It took him all of his might to walk away from Marron. It was like his mind was telling him one thing while his body was doing something else and acting completely on its own. It was almost as if his human side was clashing with his Saiyan side for a moment. How come he never felt that way when he saw Valese?

Goten shook his head and stood up.

He would think about that later. Right now, he was in need of a very cold shower.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing, excluding my two OC's.

Chapter 35

Wednesday Night

"Stop it, Krillin!"

"Ah come on, 18! Why? You know you're having fun," replied Krillin as he chased 18 around with his arms out.

"You're such a goof," replied 18 trying to resist the urge to smile at her husbands silliness.

Krillin smiled wider and continued to chase 18. She fired a weak blast at him, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to knock him over. He deflected it and continued to chase her.

"Krillin, I'm warning you," said 18 in a fake, threatening tone.

"Sure you are, babe."

The two continued their chasing game for hours until they finally decided to go inside. Master Roshi and Oolong were over at Yamcha's so they wouldn't be disturbed. They landed carefully on the sand and walked inside.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. Great. I'll go make the popcorn and you can put the tape in."

18 nodded her head and Krillin entered the kitchen to pop some popcorn. Whatever movie 18 was picking out, he already knew it wouldn't be a romantic movie. It'd probably be a movie that involved people hurting themselves. He shook his head and put the popcorn in the microwave for two minutes and waited patiently for the 'bing' to happen.

While the popcorn was in the microwave he decided to pour himself something to drink.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Soda will be fine," answered 18 without turning her head.

Krillin nodded his head and took out a can of soda for 18.

Soon as he got out the soda the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was now done. He quickly took out the popcorn and poured it into a bowl and headed into the living room carrying the bowl and 18's soda. He placed it down and went back to get his cup. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he sat down and scooted closer to 18.

"So what are we watching babe?"

"Jackass 2."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing,excluding my two OC's.

Chapter 36

Thursday Morning

Pan tried her best not to look bored, but that was pretty hard to do when the meeting you were in couldn't even keep your attention span for five minutes. She shook her head desperately trying to stay focused. She was in an important meeting with Trunks and it was her job to take notes and write down all of the important stuff. Now she knew why Trunks ditched work so much, it was extremely boring and people just couldn't agree to the same thing for anything.

She let out a sigh, really wishing that this meeting would come to an end already. How freaking hard was it to decide on whether or not business could be passed down only through family or not? She shook her head once more and jotted down a couple things she heard that she thought was important.

Pan sneaked a glance over at Trunks and took the time to admire his features. She was just glad she wasn't running from her feelings anymore. It took her a long time to realize the truth, but when she did, she was extremely grateful. It all comes down to one saying: the more you run from it, the stronger whatever you running from becomes and the faster you accept it, the stronger you become. In other words, if she would have accepted her feelings earlier she wouldn't have struggled so much on the inside.

She blushed when Trunks caught her staring at and raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. She quickly turned her head the other way and continued jotting down notes.

* * *

Vegeta grunted each time he was successful in completing another one-arm push up. He was in the GR, working up more than sweat with gravity all the way up times 700, doing his daily training. He simply refused to just sit around, he didn't care if it was times of peace or not. A true warrior never stopped training. A true warrior strived to get stronger and more powerful everyday. A true warrior always knew that strength wasn't the only way to win a battle and a true warrior had pride.

Vegeta did one more one-arm push up before calling it quits and deciding to work on his punches and attacks. He was punching at speeds unknown unless detected by one skilled at battle and fighting. He let out a battle cry as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, purposely skipping the first level. He would never voice it out loud to anyone but the second level always seemed to be his favorite. Who wouldn't feel powerful with lighting crackling around them?

He smirked at the power and continued his training.

Character Change 

"Dang it!," screamed Bulma in aggravation and anger.

She finally came up with a product that could possibly make full blooded-Saiyans hair grow, but she messed it up when she added to much of certain chemical. She slammed her fist on the lab table in frustration and decided to call it quits. She needed to go check on her mother anyway.

She let out a sigh and took off her lab coat, making sure to lock up her lab behind her, and headed for her parents bedroom. She smiled when she neared closer, if her calculations were right then her mother should be better by next week. She smiled at the thought and knocked on the door to her mother's room and entered worriedly when she heard no response. Her worry disappeared when she realized her mother was sleeping and decided to go start on lunch for Vegeta.

* * *

Bulla listened to Marron talk about what transpired between her and Goten and found herself trying not to laugh. She was currently on her lunch break and only had a couple of more minutes left before it was over and she was just thankful that she had time to eat first. She got up and closed her office door and sat back down in her chair.

"Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"What if I told you I had a crush on someone you knew?"

"Depends," replied Marron eager to hear who her friend had a thing for.

"On what?," Bulla asked curiously.

"On who it is of course."

"Seventeen."

"What?! My uncle?! How?"

"I don't know how it happened, but I just find myself attracted to him and it's like he wakes something in me that I never knew I contained. I just feel different around him."

"I think you should rid any feelings you have for him," replied Marron bluntly.

"What? Why?"

"He's not right for you, I just don't think he'd return the feelings you have for him."

* * *

Farrah let out a groan as her thoughts kept going back to Uub. What was it about him that caused her to be intrigued? His strength? Appearance? What was it? She let out a sigh before leaving Mirai Trunks and Venezeula in the living room. She needed to figure out what was causing her to be attracted to him, not that he wasn't attractive, it's just that she needed to know. She was tired of him clouding her thoughts and mind. She has only seen him one time, so how was it even possible to have feelings for someone you just met? Was that even possible? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

She let out another sigh as she entered her room and laid down on her bed. Her room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The walls of her room were painted a light purplish color. Blue was her favorite color and since she has been told that her mother loved the color pink, she mixed the two together causing a light purplish color. Her bed sheets were a light purple also. She closed her eyes trying to think of the reason of her attraction to Uub. Maybe if she saw him again, she'd be able to figure out. Right? Of course. Maybe then she could squash these feelings she had for him. She would admit that she was somewhat attracted to him, no matter how much she didn't like it she wasn't going to be blind about it. She just had to do something about it.

* * *

Pan smiled, grateful that the meeting was finally over. And she couldn't be happier. What kind of meeting lasted for four hours straight anyway? That was just insane. If it was up to her, meetings wouldn't even last past forty minutes. She watched as everyone got up to leave and made sure to shake everyone's hand as they exited the conference room.

She let out a breathe of air once everyone was gone and plopped herself down onto one of the nearest chairs. Who knew that just sitting through a meeting and taking notes could be so tiring?

"Not so fun, now is it?"

Pan shook her head no, "I don't know how you can do this! I thought I was going to die of boredom!"

Trunks chuckled, "Now you see why I fly out the window so often!"

Pan nodded her head, "Well yeah! If I had to do meetings like this, I'll fly out the window, too. Unlike you I wouldn't get caught."

Trunks laughed a little more before he stopped, realizing what Pan just said and raised an eyebrow, "You really think you wouldn't get caught."

Pan unconsciously walked over towards Trunks, "I KNOW I wouldn't get caught."

Trunks smirked, "Are you challenging me, Pan?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't even call it a challenge."

Trunks looked at Pan, his smirked widening. It has been a long time since he and Pan challenged one other, but he was looking forward to this one.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 37

Thursday Afternoon

Videl was currently walking around the store, in a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose white shirt, buying items and materials that would come in handy for Saturday's party. She still wasn't talking to Gohan which meant she was still angry with him. She hasn't been this pissed off since her teenage years. What does that mean? In other words, she was beyond pissed. Maybe furious would be a better word to explain the anger she has been feeling.

She has never lied to him about anything. She has always been truthful and honest with him. Did he not remember that? She growled, starting to get pissed all over again. She took a deep breathe, reminding herself that she was a month pregnant and that she didn't need to be stressed while she was carrying her and Gohan's second child. That just wasn't healthy and she didn't want to risk losing her unborn child.

Videl let out another breath and walked into another store. She had most of the things she needed. Chi-Chi, Pan, and Venezuela would cover the food, Bulma was going to cover the invitations, and she was going to cover the decorations and Bulla and Farrah would take care of the organizing. She just needed to collect a couple of more things and then she would be on her way.

* * *

Trunks watched in amusement as Pan opened up the window to his office. He made sure to lock the door so no one would be able to come in and see what they were up to. They just got back from lunch and he was ready to see Pan lose the bet. She was so confident that she would win, he just had to see the look on her face when she lost. He tried to tell her that it didn't matter if she lowered her ki or not, but she was stubborn as usual.

He watched as Pan lowered her ki all the way to nothing and positioned herself on the ledge of the window, the wind immediately rushing in and blowing her hair back.

"Ready to lose, Trunks?"

Trunks scoffed, "No, are YOU ready to lose?"

"Son Pan, never loses," smirked Pan as she leaped out the window and into the sky.

He simply bet that she wouldn't even make it ten miles without his dad catching her and she accepted. If she lost she would have to do a week's worth of his work and attend every meeting with him for a month. If he lost he had to do whatever she wanted for a full week.

He watched as Pan took off in full speed and smirked. 10.…. 9.…. 8.…. 7.…. 6.…. 5.…. 4.…. 3.….2.… 1. He uncrossed his arms and stared after Pan in shock. What the heck? Where was his dad? He was out there in a heartbeat whenever he tried to ditch work, but all of a sudden when Pan did it, she didn't get caught? Something had to be wrong.

He growled when he saw Pan fly back with a smirk and closed the window back.

"I won."

"Whatever, Pan. I was really looking forward to my end of the bet."

"Well. I guess I'll be looking forward to my end," laughed Pan.

* * *

Marron shook her head as she listened to Bulla talk about her uncle again. Why couldn't she understand that 17 wasn't right for her? 17 wouldn't return her feelings she held for him, but she was so bent on her confidence. She already had her mind set on 17 and she wasn't giving up. Whatever Bulla set her mind to, she followed through with it.

"Marron, I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Marron let out a sigh as she got off the phone and laid back on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and turned her head in confusion.

"Goten?"

"Marron, can I come in?"

"Sure thing. What's up?"

She watched as Goten took a deep breathe and look at her with intensity.

"Is something wr-"

Goten cut her off with a kiss and Marron instantly responded wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Chi-Chi listened to Bulma on the phone, which was pretty hard to do since she was yelling at Vegeta right now. She shook her head, the two were like cats and dogs, and if you didn't know either of the them, you would think that they hated each other.

She rolled her eyes in aggravation, "Bulma, you can call me back if you like."

"No Chi, that's what he wants. He's just being lazy. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," replied Chi-Chi.

"So you still haven't heard from Goten?"

"No, not at all. Strange isn't it?"

"Yeah, well maybe he's just soaking all this in and a little nervous."

"I guess. How's your mother coming along?"

"She's doing pretty good."

"That's great."

"Yep. I'm half-way finished constructing the tournament. And I already decided on that it's going to be indoors."

"That's wonderful. I just have the strangest feeling in my heart that Goku's going to show up."

"You really think so?"

Chi-Chi scoffed, "He wouldn't miss a tournament for anything in the world."

* * *

Goten let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. What was he thinking kissing Marron like that? He was in a relationship for goodness sake! He _loved_ Valese. Valese has been nothing but good to him and this was how he repaid her? He and Valese has been together for quite a while now and he goes out and do something like this. How could he do this to her? He clenched his fist in anger. They were suppose to be getting married soon and he already cheated on her.

Goten stood up and shook his head, he needed to tell Marron that this was a mistake and that he loved Valese and he needed to tell Valese about what he just done. If he wanted to fix this, he needed to take action now. He sighed one last time and headed back to Bulla's apartment that he and Marron were temporary crashing at.

He made it to the apartment in less than ten minutes and unlocked the door before stepping inside and then closing and locking the door behind him. He took in a deep breathe as he headed for Marron's room and then knocked, waiting as patiently as he could.

"Hey Goten, What's up?"

Goten sighed as he entered the room and sat near her, not wanting to sit to close for fear that something would go wrong.

After minutes of sitting in silence he finally began to speak, "Listen, Marron. About earlier it was a….mistake. I apologize if I led you on in anyway. Please forgive me."

Marron looked at Goten with a pained expression. Somehow she knew that it was to good to be true. She nodded her head, "I understand Goten. Can I….be left alone please?"

"Sure," replied Goten suddenly feeling worse than before.

He quickly left the room, leaving Marron to herself and took off to the sky heading over to Valese's house.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my two characters Venezuela and Farrah.**

* * *

Chapter 38

Thursday Night

18 flipped through the channels on the TV extremely bored, nothing was on and she was here by herself. Krillin was out with Yamcha. And Master Roshi and Oolong were probably somewhere where the women were half-naked. She rolled her eyes in aggravation after seeing that nothing was on and decided to cut the TV off. What was the point in having it on if nothing was worth watching? She put the remote down on the couch and headed outside to get a little sparring session in.

Once she was outside she immediately began to get to work, throwing punches and kicks at speeds that could rival the power of a Super Saiyan. She barely broke a sweat as she did her katas, twisting and flipping around expertly as she did so. Her eyes were narrowed, her face full of determination as she sparred with her invisible partner.

She paused for a moment, just long enough to let out a yell as she powered up to her full potential. She continued shortly after she powered up, throwing as much force as she could behind her punches.

About an hour later, she was finally done. She slowly walked into the house, feeling no need to lock the door behind her, since she was on a island in the middle of nowhere, and headed upstairs to get a quick shower.

After she made it to the room she shared with her husband, she gathered her change of clothes and entered the bathroom, already having her mind made up to take a bath. She turned the water on and watched as it began to fill up the tub before turning to grab the bubble bath that was suppose to go in it. Afterwards, she dropped her towel and stepped in, immediately relaxing as the warm water hit her body.

She stepped out about thirty minutes later and exited the bathroom and began to get dressed. She paused when she felt a ki approaching and continued getting dressed when she recognized it as Videl's.

"18?"

"Up here Videl."

Videl looked up to see 18 walking down the stairs with one hand on her hip and the other hanging loosely at her side.

"Oh, hey…Where's the others?"

"Out."

Videl let out a sigh of relief, "Great. That's perfect. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

18 raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head, prodding her to continue.

"I'm going through a little drama at home and it's a little stressful, so I needed to get out. I don't want to hurt the baby after all."

18 nodded her head in understanding. "What's the problem?"

"This woman named Lime, she's supposed to be an old friend of his, but she's chasing after Gohan and he's too blind to see it."

"Are you stronger than her?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Then beat her up," replied 18 as if it was the most logically thing in the world.

Videl shook her head no, "As much as I want to, I can't. If I do that then Gohan definitely won't believe me and I'll just be falling into Lime's trap. Plus whether or not I'm stronger than her, I'm pregnant and that'll be putting my baby in harm. This is one of those battles that can't be fought physically, but mentally instead. "

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. But I need one soon. This has got to end."

"I have an idea."

* * *

A\N: Oh and the votes end after the 45th Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 39

Friday Morning

Pan smirked as she watched Trunks leave the office to get her some coffee and picked up the list of stuff she needed to have done today after work. She was glad she won the bet. It wasn't like she didn't know she would win anyway. If she knew she wasn't going to win, she wouldn't have bet him in the first place. She knew that Bulma would be to busy to remember to tell Vegeta she worked here, so she decided to take advantage of that. Boy, would Trunks be pissed when he found out.

Pan laughed silently to herself, knowing Trunks would try and get her back, and began to get started on today's work. Even though she usually finished up her work early, she wanted to make sure she was done on time for sure today. She was planning on spending the night at her mother's house tonight so she could help her mother and grandmother prepare for the party tomorrow. She was extremely excited when she learned of her mother's pregnancy and didn't really mind what gender the baby would be. She was just glad she was going to have a younger sibling.

The phone suddenly ranged causing her to pause her typing just for a moment to pick up the phone. When Trunks wasn't around it was her job to answer any important calls he might receive.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pan. Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Oh hey, Bulla. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling sometime next week perhaps, Friday?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Who's coming?"

"Marron, Trunks, Venezuela, Goten, Mirai Trunks, Uub and Farrah."

Pan rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Bulla. You know how Farrah gets when we're around each other. She constantly wants to fight just to prove her strength and she has a habit of talking trash. Reminds me of the how your dad was with my grandpa."

Bulla chuckled a bit, "Ah, come on Pan. I really want you to go. It'll be fun."

"Fine, but if she talks trash. I won't hesitate to hit her."

"Whatever Pan. Anyway I have to go. TTYL."

"Ditto," replied Pan having a feeling that she and Farrah would indeed get in to it.

* * *

Bulma smiled at the stack of invitations she just finished making for Videl's party tomorrow. Now all she had to do was hand them out, she could mail them if she wanted, but she simply preferred on delivering them the old fashion way. Besides she needed some fresh air anyway.

She exited her office and headed downstairs to tell her dad she was leaving and would be back when she was finished. When she made it to the kitchen she was surprised to see Vegeta sitting at the table also, but decided to dismiss it.

"Hey, Dad."

"Morning, sweetheart."

"I'm heading out to take care of few things and then I'll be back. Keep an eye out for mom for me."

"Okay. Sure thing sweetheart. Be careful."

"Of course. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

Bulma turned to head outside but a gruff voice interrupted her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Did you not hear the conversation I just had with my father?"

"Of course I heard you, it's impossible not to with that loud voice of yours."

Bulma rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. Usually when Vegeta picked fights, he wanted something. She didn't have time for time for this right now.

"What do you want Vegeta? I don't have time for this."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious? I'm hungry."

Bulma growled and put the stack of invitations down she had in her hand and walked over to the freezer and pulled out a couple frozen meals and then scooped up the invitations again.

"You have two hands, cook it yourself. I have to go."

Vegeta's looked after Bulma in shock and then complied angrily, not because she said so, but because he was hungry.

* * *

Bulla was currently walking around in the mall with Marron. She decided to take her blonde friend out shopping to ease her mind about Goten and take her mind off of things for a while. She smiled when a blue dress caught her attention and walked towards the store it was in, immediately dragging Marron with her.

"Marron! Isn't this dress beautiful?"

"It's okay, I guess."

Bulla frowned and looked at her friend in sympathy, "Don't beat yourself up over Goten and don't let him ruin your happiness. If he can't see what a wonderful girl you are then that's his lost. Cheer up and stop feeling so down."

Marron nodded, "I guess you're right. I just love him."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "This shopping trip was meant to take your mind off of him, so stop thinking about him and shop. I'm paying after all, so enjoy yourself."

Marron smiled a bit, "You're right."

Bulla smiled and turned her attention back towards the dress that caught her eye.

* * *

Venezuela and Mirai Trunks were walking down a small path that went through the forest in comfortable silence. The two had grown quite close to each other. They've been sparing every day and talked and shared a couple of things about their selves with one another and the two immediately clicked. Where ever you found one, you most likely found the other.

Venezuela sighed, breaking the silence and Mirai Trunks immediately looked at her picking up something.

"Something wrong?"

She looked at him for a moment before looking ahead again, "Remember the first night we met and we talked for a bit and I told you about my dreams I were having?"

"You mean the dream about the Saiyan?"

She nodded her head in response, "Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"I still keep dreaming about him…and I can't help, but feel connected to him. I get the feeling that I should know him."

"Do you know whether or not it's from the past, present or future?"

"No...I can't tell."

"Is that all you seem to see?"

"Actually no…I recognized a planet, but it wasn't earth's. What do you think?"

"I don't know," he admitted honestly, "I would say that they're aren't anymore Saiyans left, but I don't know that for sure."

Character Change

Farrah had her ki lowered and was currently standing at the entrance of Uub's village, not knowing if she should go any further or not. She let out a sigh and shook her head, deciding to go through with this another time. Any time, other than today. She turned away and was about to take flight until she bumped into something, causing her to fall backwards. She was caught before she fell and looked up in confusion only to see Uub holding her with a smile on his face.

She quickly caught her composure and stood up, forcing him to let her go.

She mumbled out a 'thanks' before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to enter my village, until I saw you standing there looking as if you were deciding if you should enter or not."

Farrah felt herself blush and immediately turned around crossing her arms over her chest, to avoid being caught.

Uub raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself when he witnessed her blush before she turned around, but decided to dismiss it, not wanting her to leave so soon. He couldn't think of anything that would make her stay except maybe a spar. Saiyan's loved to fight, right? He nodded his head, deciding to give it a shot.

"Hey… Farrah. Would you like to spar?"

Farrah immediately turned around, dropping her arms and stared at him in silence, with her purple eyes, before cracking a small smile. The sudden gust of wind blowing her short hair.

"Sure."

* * *

Pan watched as Trunks entered their office again, with a not so pleased look on his face. She held back a laugh when she saw him slowly walk over towards her with the stuff she sent him for in his hands. He set the stuff down in front of her and immediately walked away, his back facing her, not saying a word.

Pan guffawed, not able to hold it in any longer, "Thanks, Trunks."

Trunks continued to ignore her, his back still facing her.

"Ah, come on Trunks. A deals a deal," she replied walking over towards him.

He still didn't respond and she stopped right behind him, thinking that he was really upset.

She stood there in silence not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Trunks raised an eyebrow when he heard her get quiet and turned around in curiosity, causing there lips to meet instantly since she was so close.

Both of their eyes widened in shock, causing them to pull away, blushing furiously as they avoided each other's gaze.

Pan cleared her throat trying to get rid of the awkwardness and said, "Thanks for getting the stuff I needed."

Trunks nodded dumbly as he watched her go back to her seat and continue typing.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 40

Friday Afternoon

Videl smiled in satisfaction, despite that she was still angry with Gohan and still wasn't talking to him, she was actually quite happy. She had everything ready for tomorrow's party, Pan was spending the night, and everything was going great. She hadn't seen Lime in a couple of days, but she wasn't going to be fooled and she wasn't going to back off. She was the one who started this mess, and she was going finish it.

She let out a relaxed sigh before dragging the clothes to the laundry room. Friday has always been a day when she preferred to do the housework. She opened the lid to the washing machine and turned the knob that caused the water to pour out and then dumped her and Gohan's clothes in before closing the lid again. She then headed to the kitchen to make lunch for Gohan before he got home. She was still pretty much avoiding him and giving him the silent treatment. It pained her to do so, but it also pained her, when her own husband didn't believe her. She shook her head and pulled out multiple pots and began cooking. She still had about an hour to herself before Gohan got home and that would give her plenty of time to get everything prepared.

After about forty minutes she was finally done with Gohan's lunch and she had about ten or fifteen minutes left to spare, which she was grateful for, and decided to go ahead and finish cleaning up the kitchen before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Character Change

Gohan let out a sigh of frustration as he entered the house. He just got back from work and he was ready to relax now. Soon as he entered the kitchen he could smell the delicious aroma of food, but once again Videl was no where in sight. He let loose another sigh and shook his head. She was still avoiding him, and she was _still _giving him the silent treatment. He just didn't understand what he did wrong and most of all why Videl was so insecure. Did he do something to make her feel this way? He always told her he loved her and did everything he could to show how much he loved her. So what caused this? And what if she really is telling the truth and Lime does have feelings for him? Maybe he should get to the bottom of this and just ask Lime himself. He hated it when Videl was mad at him.

* * *

Trunks watched as Pan took to the sky, before getting in his car and heading home. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, it was extremely awkward to be around Pan after they kissed the second time and he was certain it was extremely awkward for her, too. Even in the second kiss he felt something, even though it didn't last long, it was just as powerful as the first kiss they shared. He has been thinking about her ever since their first kiss and found himself wondering if their could be something more than friendship growing between them.

He shook his head as an effort to shake away that last thought. He just got out of relationship with Tina only about a week ago. He knew he was over Tina for sure; he surprisingly got over her quicker than he thought and he was extremely grateful for that. But was it possible that he contained feelings for Pan? The girl he knew since she was just four years old? The same girl he and Goku traveled through space with? The girl who was now a beautiful woman that has always stuck by his side through the good times and bad times? It would definitely explain why he would get mad with himself when Pan got angry at him. It would definitely explain why he use to stay up late almost every night, texting her and just talking to her, knowing he had to get up for work early in the morning. And it would definitely explain many other things.

Trunks smiled a bit as he pulled into the driveway of Capsule corp. Maybe he did have feelings for Pan, but he wasn't going to act on them…at least not yet. He had to make sure that he was seriously feeling something before he jumped into another relationship. He already knew that Pan wouldn't use him for his money, since her Grandpa and mother were basically rich, and he already knew that Pan wouldn't hurt him, but he just needed time to see if this was really true.

* * *

Marron sighed as she looked at Goten. He was currently asleep on the chair, one arm behind his head and the other arm was hanging down loosely beside him. She walked over to where Goten was and put her hand on his chest, looking upon him with sad eyes and shook her head as she cupped his left cheek with her right hand.

"Goten," she whispered quietly, checking to see if he was really asleep, when she was satisfied she continued, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop loving you. My mind is telling me move on, but my heart insists I wait."

She sighed once last time before getting up and putting on her jacket and heading out the door. Bulla was probably already out there. She smiled when she saw her friend's red car and didn't hesitate to get in.

"What took you so long? I was about to blow the horn you know."

Marron rolled her eyes, You don't have to be so impatient, Bulla."

"It's not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame my mother and my father. They're the ones responsible."

Marron shook her head, "Whatever, Bulla."

"So, how's it going with Goten."

Marron looked out the window, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Something happened?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that….nothing. How's your plan going to get with my uncle?"

"I'm not trying to get with him immediately…I'm just taking things slow. I don't want to scare him away or anything."

"Okay. Yeah sure."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, because I wouldn't have cared anyway."

Marron looked at Bulla in shock and then annoyance, "Just drive. Before I reconsider going with you to the mall."

* * *

Chi-Chi hovered over the stove as she continuously stirred the contents in multiple pots she had in front of her. She was cooking everything and getting everything ready for her daughter-in-law's party tomorrow. She was doing her share of cooking while Venezuela and Pan were going to do their share of cooking later on tonight. She let out a soft sigh as she continued to cook. She just couldn't shake the feeling off that Goku was going to show up at the tournament that was being held at Bulma's next week. It was like she just somehow knew he'd be there. And honestly, she wouldn't know how to react when she saw him. Would she be happy? Angry? Or maybe a mixture of both? She was already having mixed emotions and he wasn't even here yet. So how was she suppose to handle this?

She put a hand to her head, feeling slightly dizzy, and decided to sit down for a bit. She knew she was going to have to go the doctor sooner or later to find out exactly what was wrong. And she already knew it had something to do with stress. She hasn't exactly been a happy camper so that was expected. Right? She shook her head and got up to finish cooking.

* * *

Goten sat up, still staring at the door in shock. He had heard everything Marron said to him when she thought he was sleeping. He could still hear the pain in her voice as he repeated the words she said to himself. He honestly didn't mean to hurt Marron even more. He didn't even know what came over him at the time. He groaned as he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head, and immediately lifted up his hand to his head. Why was he drinking last night again? He usually didn't drink and didn't mess with the stuff, but he needed something to distract him and get his mind off of Valese, and when he saw a bottle of alcohol he didn't hesitate to grab it. But why would he need to get his mind of Valese? He slammed his fist into the nearby coffee table as the memory resurfaced.

_Flashback _

_Goten let out a sigh as he knock on the door to Valese's house and waited. He just had to tell her the truth. If he didn't tell her now, his conscience would eat at him forever for not telling her as soon as he could. His heart sank when he saw Valese open the door and look at him in happiness. _

"_Hi, Goten. I missed you. Come on in."_

_Goten nodded his head as he stepped into the little blue house that belonged to Valese and watched as she closed the door behind them._

"_Are you hungry or thirsty? I just ordered pizza not too long ago."_

_Goten shook his head 'no' and put his hands in his pocket._

"_Goten? Are you okay? You look…upset," she asked innocently. _

"_Valese, I have something to tell you, but can I please just have one last kiss?"_

_Valese looked at him in confusion, but complied anyway. _

_Goten kissed her with everything he had without hurting her and pulled her body against his, holding her for what he feared would be the last time._

"_Goten, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"_

"_Valese, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to it. I promise I didn't."_

"_Goten?," she asked with fear._

_Goten looked at her with a pained expression, "I-I cheated on you Valese. I kissed another woman earlier today. Please forgive me." _

_Valese looked at Goten, tears welling up in her eyes, "Goten…Why? I trusted you. I thought you loved me."_

"_I do Valese! It was a mistake!"_

"_Valese let her tears fall before looking at Goten with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Goten, but we have to end it here. Please leave."_

_Goten looked at her in shock, "Valese, no."_

"_Goten, please just go."_

_Goten stood up and left without another word before taking one last look at her and taking off._

_Flashback ends_

Goten held his head in his hands in shame and sadness, not even bothering to wipe the tears that was beginning to form.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two OC's, Venezuela and Farrah.

Chapter 41 

Friday Night

18 looked at Master Roshi and Oolong in disgust as she walked past them and entered the kitchen. She muttered the word 'perverts' under her breath and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she didn't find anything and closed the door to the fridge.

"Krillin, went out to go get pizza," yelled Master Roshi, not removing his eyes from the TV.

She raised her eyebrow and walked into the living room, "When?". When she didn't get a response she cut the TV off, earning a disappointed groan from Oolong.

"He left while you were in the shower. Poor boy, it's a shame he doesn't take the time to give you a hand in the shower…you know to scrub your back. If you could use the help-"

18 growled before kicking him and firing a weak ki blast at him, "Perverted old man."

"It was only a suggestion," replied Master Roshi as he chuckled.

"Your suggestions, just might get you hurt," she growled before walking away.

Character Change

"Here's your pizza, sir."

"Thank you," replied Krillin as he took the two boxes of pizza and took off. He didn't want to leave 18 home with Master Roshi too long. He might come back to find him knocked out or worse already being shipped off to the hospital. He shook his head and sped up, careful not to drop the pizza's he was carrying.

Kame Island was probably about a forty minute flight, but if he wanted to get there faster he was going to have to speed up a little bit more. He slipped his hand into his pocket, making sure his gift for 18 was still in his pocket. While the pizza was getting ready, he decided to buy her a gift, since he had some extra money on him. It was a beautiful, silver necklace that had the numerals 1 and 8 hanging off the chain and the numerals were surrounded by an open heart. When he requested the man to make it, the man looked at him in confusion, but he simply ignored it, he didn't feel like explaining anything to him.

He smiled a bit, when he saw the island come into view and carefully descended on the island, where he lived most of his life at. He checked to make sure the gift was still safely tucked in his pocket before heading in.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!," yelled Krillin as he set the pizza's down and walked into the living room.

"You don't have to yell," said 18 calmly.

"Okay...Where's Master Roshi and Oolong?

"Upstairs watching their 'tapes'".

"I thought they usually did that down here."

"Yeah, until I destroyed the tape the were watching."

Krillin shook his head and smiled, "Oh, I have something for you."

18 raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What?"

Krillin reached into his pocket and pulled out a skinny box that contained the silver necklace. She took the box and opened it slowly and smiled lightly, "Thanks."

18 leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the check and he blushed, "No problem."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriyama owns the dbz series and I never will.

Chapter 42

Saturday(Videl's Party)

Everyone was working to get everything set up for Videl's party. Chi-Chi, Venezuela and Pan were cooking up as much food as they possibly could at Chi-Chi's house. Farrah, Bulla and Marron were setting up the decorations. And Videl and Bulma were instructing the guys, Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta, where to put everything at.

Chi-Chi's House

"Grandma, guess what?," smirked Pan.

"What is it, Pan?"

"Venezuela has a crush on Mirai Trunks."

Chi-Chi immediately turn her attention towards the pink-eyed Saiyan, "That's so cute. Does he know yet?"

Venezuela shook her head no, blushing uncontrollably while glaring at Pan.

Pan tried her hardest not to guffaw at the look her friend gave her, "Hey, it's okay. I was just playing around."

"Two can play that game, Pan."

Pan eye's widened as realization dawned on her. "No! You can't. I was just playing, V."

"Hey, Chi-Chi. Guess who _Pan _has a crush on or should I say is in love with."

Chi-Chi ears perked up instantly, "I'm listening."

"It's Tru-"

Venezuela was cut off when a ki blast was sent flying towards her and hit her in the chest, causing her fall backwards since she was caught off guard.

Pan turned towards her Grandma, "Do you have everything else covered?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "You girls did enough."

"Thanks grandma, I have to go," replied Pan as she saw Venezuela's death glare and turned Super Saiyan before running outside.

Outside

Everyone's attention turned to Pan when they saw her in her Super Saiyan state trying to escape Venezuela's clutches.

"Should we intervene?," questioned Mirai Trunks.

Trunks looked at him for a moment, "Five more minutes. This is too amusing."

Just as Venezuela was about to have Pan in her clutches, two Saiyans stepped in, ending their little death chase. Mirai Trunks and Trunks pulled apart the two girls, Mirai had Venezuela and Trunks had Pan, and then the two guys landed, still containing the girls in their arms. The food was then brought out and everyone immediately began eating. After everyone finished up eating and everything was settled, Videl decided that it was time to make her announcement.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make," she continued once everyone got quiet, "I'm pregnant again!"

"Wow, congratulations," replied Krillin happy for the couple.

"Congrats man," replied Yamcha along with the rest of the Z-gang.

"Thanks, everyone," replied Gohan with a weak smile. Videl still wasn't talking to him and it was starting to bother him even more, to tell the truth. He hasn't seen Lime in a couple of days and he really needed to talk to her. He needed to settle this situation, immediately. He didn't know how much longer he could go with receiving the silent treatment. Come to think of it, Videl hasn't been this upset in years. He released a sigh as he shook his head.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning the dbz series. 

Chapter 43

Tournament Part I:

Today was the day of the tournament that was being held privately inside of the home that belonged to the Briefs. There were no machines that tested your strength, there was no need to sign any sheets just to get in and most of all there were no annoying humans that foolishly provoked you and thought that they were stupidly stronger than you. Everyone that was entering or just watching were fully aware of what another could do to the other. And everyone that were entering didn't have to hold back their power. Here was where you could basically go all out and not have to worry. The only thing that was similar to the world tournaments was the rules and that you had to pick numbers out of a box, that was it.

Apparently Bulma, made this tournament in farthest section of house due to safety reasons and precautions. There are a total of seven sections in the Briefs' house: A, B,C, D, E. F and G. The tournament was being held in section G, which was created just for the purpose of being the room that the tournament took place. The other sections were bedrooms and labs and so forth. The tournament room was about as big as ten rooms and the height of the place was pretty high, only there was no ceiling covering up this section like the other sections, so that basically meant that the ones fighting would be able to fly without being limited due to being inside. Also, there was a ring in the middle, that was twice as big than the one at the world tournament, which meant more space.

The ones that were fighting today were: Pan, Goten, Venezuela, Uub, Mirai Trunks, Farrah, Trunks and a special guest, Gohan. Soon as Bulma counted everyone and figured out that they would need eight fighters instead of seven, she immediately scrambled up another fighter that would be strong enough and close to the others level, Gohan. Even though this was meant for the younger generation, every one concluded that Gohan could some what fit into that category seeing that the others watched him grow into the man he was today.

"Okay, guys. When I call your name please pick one of eight die that's in of the box," instructed Bulma. She was hosting the tournament since she pretty much constructed it. But instead of using tiny balls with numbers on it, she decided to make eight die, each one of them containing one number on it.

"Gohan."

Gohan was dressed in his old purple gi that had a red sash, he wore as a teenager, it surprisingly still fit. He walked up to the box his mother was holding and dug one hand in and pulled out one of the die's that had the number eight on it.

"Trunks."

Trunks was dressed in his green gi that had a orange sash, the same gi he use to wear as a child, only it was bigger so it would perfectly fit him. He walked up to the box and dug one hand in and pulled out one of the die's that had the number three on it.

"Pan."

Pan was wearing an purple gi , much like her father's except that it had a black sash, and that the pants part were shorts that stopped at her knee's and instead of it being sleeveless it had sleeves that stopped at her wrist. She pulled out the number two.

"Venezuela"

Venezuela had on her usual attire which consisted of dark green, cargo pants, on top of black Saiyan spandex and a white long sleeve shirt with boots similar to her brother's(Broly). She pulled out the number seven.

"Mirai Trunks"

Mirai Trunks had on his usual attire which consisted of dark gray baggy pants, black tank top, with a blue jean capsule corp jacket and his yellow and black boots. He pulled out the number five.

"Uub"

Uub was wearing his usual attire as well, white baggy pants, with red boots, and a black vest with yellow trimmings. He pulled out the number six.

"Goten"

Goten was wearing his orange gi he wore when he was a child, just without the sleeves. He pulled out the number four.

"Farrah"

Farrah was wearing a black, loose tube top dress on top of her pink Saiyan spandex she always wore in honor of her race and mother with white Saiyan boots. She pulled out number one.

"Okay," started Bulma, "For our first round, it'll be Farrah vs. Pan, Trunks vs. Goten, Mirai Trunks vs. Uub and Venezuela vs. Gohan. If there are no questions than Farrah and Pan can go ahead and enter the ring.

As soon as the match was about to begin, everyone felt an all too familiar ki enter the room.

"Hey ya guys! Missed me?"

Everyone stared at Goku in shock before running towards him, well mostly everyone, excluding Vegeta, 18 and surprisingly Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi just stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond or what to think for that matter. She knew Goku was coming, she felt it in her heart. And after many years of crying to sleep, he was finally back and she just couldn't find herself to move.

After Goku finally got done greeting and catching up with everyone he walked over towards Chi-Chi with a small smile across his handsome features.

"Hi Chi-Chi, I missed you."

Chi-Chi just nodded and added quickly, "I missed you too, Goku," not wanting him to think that anything was wrong.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 44

Tournament Part II:

Farrah smirked as she got into her fighting stance along with Pan. Her tail was wrapped around her waist and you wouldn't have known she had one until she told you or at least showed you.

Pan on the other watched her with the same intensity, never breaking eye contact with her opponent.

When the bell ring, that was when everything happened and the fight began.

Farrah wasted little time and immediately charged at Pan with all she had, slamming her fist down onto Pan's face. Pan stumbled back, but quickly gained her composure back, the two trading blow for blow, punch for punch and kick for kick.

Pan back flipped out of the way when Farrah threw a kick and landed on her feet only to charge at Farrah and kneeing her in the stomach. Farrah lost her breath for a second, giving Pan the opportunity to knee her in the chin and send her flying up.

Farrah caught herself in mid-air before diving towards Pan and planted a kick to the side of her head. Pan quickly grabbed her foot and spun her around several times before throwing her up into the air. She quickly flew up towards Farrah and sent her knee into her rival's back twice, earning a painful scream. Farrah immediately twisted her body and dropped both of her elbows on Pan's back sending her spiraling down, causing her to hit the pavement.

Pan stood up and let out a yell, instantly becoming a Super Saiyan and lunged at Farrah, throwing multiple punches, not giving her the chance to transform. Farrah doubled over in pain when she received a fist to the stomach and brought her own knee up, smashing it into Pan's face. She took the opportunity to turn into a Super Saiyan also when Pan was stunned.

Pan growled and flew backwards and held out both of her hands, "MASENKO!"

Farrah backed up and held out her hands, "BURNING FLAME!"

The two blasts collided with each other full force, both Saiyans pushing as hard as they could to over power the other.

Pan let out a scream as she powered up even more and pushed the blast even harder, causing Farrah to slide back a little bit.

The two stayed like this for a while until Pan, used a new technique she was practicing(she borrowed it from Tien), that could allow her two split in two in less than a second while using an attack.

Farrah growled when Pan was now at either side of her, still firing her blast. Farrah buckled under the impact and Pan immediately phased from behind her blast and kicked Farrah out the ring.

* * *

Trunks smirked as Goten entered the ring. Both guys slid into the fighting stance and lunged at each other as soon as the bell rung.

Trunks was first to deliver a punch to his friend's jaw, causing Goten to stumble a bit, but Goten quickly reacted, kneeing him in the stomach and then flipping over him to knee him in the back. Trunks grunted in pain and then twisted his body off the ground, slamming a kick into the back of Goten's head.

Goten did a handspring to avoid getting hit again and slid back into his fighting stance. Trunks charged at Goten, firing multiple blasts at him to distract him and phased behind him to deliver a kick to the back of his knee.

Goten caught himself, landing on all fours before flipping his body over and sending a kick to Trunks face, sending him into the air. Goten quickly flew up towards Trunks and elbowed him in the stomach sending him plummeting down. Trunks caught himself just barely before he hit the hard pavement and fired a blast at Goten, sending him flying backwards. Trunks took the opportunity to knee him in the face, while he was stunned and tried to deliver another kick, but Goten blocked it.

The two began dodging each others attack while throwing punches and kicks. Goten hit Trunks in the face with his fist as hard as he could, and Trunks returned the favor, punching him in the face also.

Trunks smirked and turned super Saiyan and Goten followed also, refusing to let Trunks win again. He lunged at his life-long best friend and phased behind him, putting him in the full nelson.

"Bring back memories, huh Trunks?"

Trunks growled in response, trying not move around too much, already knowing that the more you struggled, the more it hurt.

Goten smirked before spinning around in a circle, multiple times, still holding Trunks in the full-nelson hold. After about five more minutes of spinning him, he let him go, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Trunks almost fell out the ring, but caught himself just barely and started to levitate himself up, but Goten kicked Trunks in the jaw causing him fall out the ring out anyway.

* * *

Mirai Trunks and Uub shook hands before flying backwards to put a good amount of space between them.

The bell rung and the two immediately lunged for each other. Uub landed the first punch causing Mirai Trunks to lose his footing a bit, but he quickly regained his composure, knocking Uub off his feet with a leg sweep.

Uub shot back up and powered up as he lunged at Mirai Trunks and threw a swift punch to his gut. Mirai Trunks doubled over, but back flipped out of the way to avoid a kick.

Mirai Trunks powered up slightly and grabbed Uub's ankle before spinning him around twice and letting him go. He immediately flew after him, not giving him time to recover and slammed his knee into Uub's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Mirai Trunks then sent a powerful blast to his chest, sending him plummeting down.

Uub stopped himself mid-air before firing blasts at his opponent.

Mirai Trunks dodged all of them with ease and then sent a blast of his own, spiraling down towards him. Uub gasped in shock, barely dodging it and flew up towards Mirai Trunks.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before they charged at each other again. Mirai Trunks smiled and Uub smirked, mirroring his opponents actions, sliding in his fighting stance also. Mirai Trunks moved with in-human speed before phasing directly in front of Uub. Uub gaped in shock and Mirai Trunks took that opportunity to throw a punch into Uub's gut and then quickly knock him out with a hard kick to the back of the head.

* * *

Gohan and Venezuela nodded their heads before sliding into their fighting stance, awaiting the bell. Before their match started, Venezuela agreed to lower her ki to the same amount as Gohan's so they could have a equal and fair fight.

Once the bell rung, they stared at each other for a moment awaiting the other's move first.

Gohan let out a yell as he powered up to his full potential only using his mystic abilities he still contained after so many years. Venezuela just watched, not bothering to power up, since she already had her power level aligned with Gohan's.

Gohan charged at her in full speed. Venezuela hit Gohan in the face only to find out that it was just an image of him. By the time she figured out that he was using his afterimage technique, it was too late and he was already slamming a kick into the back of her head. She stumbled forwards a bit, before phasing behind him and firing a blast to his back.

Gohan failed to block it, due to the attack being at close range. He quickly gained his composure and sent a punch to her face and stomach, causing her to gasp and double over. He moved to attack her again, but she blocked it and sent her elbow into his side repeatedly.

He groaned in pain both times, but still managed to fire a quick blast to her chest, causing her to sore backwards. He charged at her again, this time kicking her into her side. She grabbed his foot and threw him up into the air, before following after him and sending him plummeting back down from a roundhouse kick.

He landed on the pavement with a hard thud before springing himself back up onto his feet and sliding back into his fighting stance.

The two matched blow for blow and kick for kick, trying to overpower the other.

Venezuela head butted him, causing him to back up slightly and kneed him in the chin and then she quickly fell on her side and leg swept him, causing him to fall on his back.

He let out a groan before quickly standing to his feet and firing multiple blasts. She easily deflected them, not counting on Gohan to appear behind her and kick her in the back.

She twisted her body just as she was about to fall and fired an attack of her own, "BLAZING ECLIPSE!"

Two green orbs formed into each of her hand, each about twice the size of an basketball. She quickly threw both of them at him with lightning speed and the two blasts circled around him before combining into one and hitting him.

Gohan yelled in agony as the blast hit him. He brought up his own two hands before yelling, "MASENKO!"

It was twice as big as Pan's and it was also yellow. The blast exited his palms and headed straight for her. She spread her legs out and her hands forward, positioning herself so she could catch the blast. Once she caught it, she quickly phased in front of him and knocked him out of the ring with his own attack.

"Okay, everyone. That's it for round one. Next round will be Pan vs. Goten and Mirai Trunks vs. Venezuela," informed Bulma happily.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 45

Tournament Part III:

"Ready to lose, Uncle Goten?"

Goten scoffed, "Are you ready to lose, Panny?"

"Didn't grandma teach you not to answer a question with a question?"

"Didn't Gohan teach you to respect your elders?"

"Didn't grandma teach you to treat ladies with respect?"

The bell rung, cutting their argument short. Pan stared at Goten with a confident smirk on her face, as she slid into her fighting stance. Goten smirked before doing the same thing.

"If it's okay with you, I rather just skip the warm-up."

"Fine with me," replied Goten as he let out a yell before powering up to Super Saiyan.

Pan clenched her fists, before letting out a yell also powering up to Super Saiyan. Her hair was standing up and her charcoal eyes were now teal. She smirked one last time before launching at Goten, throwing multiple punches and kicks at her uncle expertly.

Goten had a look of determination on his face as he blocked his niece's attacks. He blocked her kick and held on to her leg, and punched her in the gut twice. Pan groaned in pain and slammed her elbow into Goten's face, causing him to let her go immediately. She smirked in victory before sending him flying up and quickly flew after him to hit him again, but he quickly fired a ki blast at her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Goten smirked before slowly descending, and landing back on the pavement. Pan growled, but smirked back. He could smirk all he wanted to, but she wasn't going to lose. He was.

The two lunged at one another again, moving at speeds unknown except to those who were skillful in fighting. Blasts were being fired and punches were being thrown.

Pan charged at Goten, "Kaa-Meee-Ha-Mee-," she paused and phased directly in front of Goten and then yelled, "Haaaaa!" as she released the blast.

Goten crossed his arms, doing the best he could to block Pan's head on attack. He grunted when he felt himself being pushed backwards. He smirked. _'Oh no, Pan. You'll have to do way better then that if you want to win.' _

He let out a yell before deflecting the blast and sending it flying up and out of the sky. "I hope you didn't think that you were going to win so-"

Pan cut him off with a punch to the face. He stumbled back and narrowed his eyes at Pan.

"Didn't my mom tell you that it was extremely rude to cut people-"

Pan cut him off again with a kick to the gut.

"Dang it, Pan! Let me finish my freaking sentences! It wouldn't kill you to listen!"

Pan rolled her eyes and stared at him in amusement, "Happy now?"

"Actually, I am. Was that so hard to do?"

Pan shook her head in disbelief before charging at him again. She kneed him in his stomach, causing him to double over. While he was still doubled over, Pan flipped over him and slammed her elbow into his back. Then she quickly grabbed his ankles and spun him around in circles.

Goten growled in annoyance and fired a ki blast at her, causing her to drop him. Before she dropped him, he threw a kick at the side of her head and she hit the ground.

Goten dropped out of his fighting stance and looked at her in concern. She wasn't moving at all. He inched closer to her, worried that he kicked her a little too hard.

"Pan?," he asked worriedly, dropping out of his Super Saiyan form and kneeled beside her when he didn't get a response.

"Pan?," he tried again.

Pan shot up with a smile crossed her features and yelled, "SUCKER!," as she fired a powerful blast at him, causing him to fall out of the ring.

Goten stood up in anger and shock, "That was dirty, Pan!"

Pan guffawed and stepped off the ring and offered him a hug, her amusement etched to her face.

"No! Leave me alone, Pan. I can't believe you right now!"

Pan laughed even harder clutching her stomach, "I love you, Uncle Goten."

He scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Venezuela stared at the lavender haired, demi-saiyan in front of her in determination and admiration. She quickly lowered her ki to align it with his to make it fair. His power level was a little higher than Gohan's. She quickly slid into her fighting stance and watched as he smiled lightly before sliding into his also. Her face softened at his smile and couldn't help but smile back.

The bell rung and she couldn't force herself to move even though she wanted to. Instead, she stared at him in contemplation before shaking her head and launching at him, hoping her feelings wouldn't cause her to lose this match.

He easily blocked the punched she threw and hit her in the gut. She grunted before throwing a kick to his head, but he blocked it as well. She scolded herself, for not concentrating and tried to land another kick, this time it made contact. She smiled briefly before charging at him with punches.

Mirai Trunks dodged most of her attacks and sent her flying backwards with a punch. She shot up immediately and launched at him again, her face full of determination.

* * *

"It hasn't been the same with out you. It's good to have you back," admitted Krillin.

Goku laughed whole heartily, "I'm back for good this time."

"Good, then maybe you wouldn't mind kicking our daily spars back into action, then?"

"Sure, Vegeta! I don't mind."

Vegeta smirked, "Good."

Goku just smiled before turning to face Gohan, "Pan sure has grown up since the last time I seen her."

Gohan just nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, she has. She graduated college early and everything. I'm proud of her."

"That's great! And congratulations on you're second child."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son"

"So Goku, what do you think of the tournament so far? It is in your honor, you know."

"It's great. Thanks Bulma. What made you think of this?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Of course. I shouldn't have expected you to remember. It's kind of like a tribute for everything you done for earth. And I bet you didn't even notice it's on the anniversary of the day we first met."

Goku scratched the back of head, not saying anything and Bulma 'hmphed' and turned her head in annoyance.

"So dad, what made you want to come back, after all these years?"

"I missed you guys to tell you the truth."

Goten smiled weakly, deciding to drop the subject. He looked at his mother who has been nothing but silent the whole time since his father arrived. He hated to see his mother hurt like this. He grabbed Bulma gently and led her away from everyone, making sure it was out of earshot from the others.

Bulma looked at him in confusion, "Something wrong, Goten?"

Goten let out a sigh, "It's my mom. Can you talk to her, she looks upset."

Bulma smiled, "Of course."

"Thanks, Bulma."

"No problem, kid."

Goten watched as Bulma walked away and headed for Pan to confront her.

"Pan, you cheated. I know you did."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other and bust out laughing, "It's not my fault you fell for it, Uncle Goten."

"I couldn't help that I was concerned."

"Whatever, uncle Goten. Better luck next time. Now if you excuse me. I have a fight to win. It looks like Venezuela won."

Goten scoffed, "Don't cheat."

Pan glared at Goten and he smiled nervously.

* * *

Pan and Venezuela were now in the ring, preparing to fight. The two slid into the fighting stances as soon as the bell ring.

"Pan," started Venezuela, "Why don't we make this fight a little interesting?"

Pan raised an eyebrow, still in her fighting stance, "What do you mean?"

"You up for a challenge?"

Pan nodded her head and Venezuela continued, "If I win, you have to confess your feelings for Trunks within a week. If you don't, I tell him for you."

"And what do I get in return if I win?"

"What do want?"

"Same thing. You have to confess your feelings for the other Trunks within a week and if YOU don't I'll tell him."

"Okay, so is it on?"

"Only on one condition, your power lever is completely aligned with mine and we fire no blasts, just hand to hand combat. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two girls charged at each other, with inhuman speed sending multiple punches and kicks and at one another.

Pan dodged an uppercut and kicked her opponent in the chest. Venezuela quickly got up and landed a punch in Pan's face. Pan back flipped and charged at her opponent once more. She slammed her elbow down on her friend's back, but her opponent quickly phased behind her, scooping her up and tightened her grip around Pan's back.

Pan screamed in agony as she felt the pressure on her back increasing more each second. She fought the urge to fire a blast, but just flew up and slammed herself into the pavement instead, causing Venezuela, who was still holding her, to let her go.

Pan smirked and slid back into her fighting stance, and watched as Venezuela bounced back up, sliding into her fighting stance also.

* * *

"Chi, what's wrong?," questioned Bulma once they reached the bathroom.

"I'm fine, Bulma."

"Really? Because Goten seems to feel the opposite."

Chi-Chi looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"The kid's worried about you Chi, so spit it out."

Chi-Chi sighed and sat down on the counter in the bathroom, "I just don't know how to feel...I'm a bit conflicted."

Bulma nodded her head in understanding, "Perhaps you're just scared of being left alone again and you probably fear opening your heart back up to him again."

Chi-Chi nodded as she fought to keep her tears from falling, "Maybe your right Bulma."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness, "It's okay to cry. Even the strongest cry some times."

* * *

The two been fighting for over an hour now. Pan would almost come close to winning, but then Venezuela would some how escape and then Venezuela would come close to winning, but then Pan would escape.

Venezuela yelled in pain as Pan kneed her in the back repeatedly. Pan was holding her arms backwards with her knee firmly pressed against her friend's back.

"Give up, you won't win and I refuse to let you win."

"No, you're not getting off that easy. You _will _confess."

"Not at this rate, V."

She grunted and then flipped herself up backwards slamming Pan facedown into the pavement.

Venezuela leapt backwards, putting some space between them, and waited patiently for Pan to stand up. She had a trick up her sleeve and she knew it wouldn't fail her.

Pan stood up and charged at Venezuela, but found herself not able to move, "Ugh, What the heck is this?"

Venezuela smirked, "Guess what, Pan?"

Pan glared at her friend, "What?"

"I win," she replied as she threw her friend out of the ring, using her telekinesis attack.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 46

Monday Morning

Pan nervously entered the building of Capsule Corp., she hasn't been this nervous before in her entire life. Ever since she lost the fight to Venezuela in the tournament, she has been extremely nervous. She was never one to go back on her word, but she was seriously thinking about going back on this one. She didn't even know how to bring it up or how to tell him for starters.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers, in aggravation. She was already coming down with a headache and she barely even started the day.

Pan smiled lightly when she saw Trunks already waiting for her in the lobby as usual.

"Mornin', Panny."

"Morning, Trunks."

"Ready to start the day?"

Pan groaned, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Trunks chuckled lightly, "I take it you rather be anywhere, but here also."

Pan nodded her head in response.

"Don't worry. If everything goes right, then we should be getting off a lot earlier this week."

"Really?"

"Yep, remember when I told you about how I was behind on my work because I had to fire my secretary?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, since we caught up on majority of the work when you arrived and started working here, then we only have small portions of work to do this week."

"Great. I guess we better get started because I'm ready to go home."

* * *

Bulma gasped at her mother's statement in shock and hurt.

"But mom, the doctor said that you were going to be doing better. What went wrong?"

Bunny smiled lightly and nodded her head, "That's true dear, but my body started rejecting the treatment they were giving me."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have at least tried to create some sort of treatment."

"You were already stressed dear and besides the doctor just told me today that he's got another treatment that has a 90% chance of working."

"Well, how come you haven't gotten it yet?"

"It cost's a lot -"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Right?"

Bunny nodded her head in response, "Let me finish sweetheart. We have the money, but it'll take about two weeks for it to finally get here."

Bulma sighed in frustration, placing her head in her hands, "Wait, I got the perfect idea! Vegeta could fly us over there and then we'll have it in no time!"

Bunny didn't have the chance to respond because Bulma dashed out the room, most likely trying to find Vegeta.

* * *

Bulla smiled as she sat down on the grass, seventeen was standing not to far from her. They haven't been getting close as she would like, but progress was still being made and that was still better that nothing. Whenever she came out here, he would come out also and they would talk a bit(she was doing most of the talking), but he was still listening so that had to count for something, right?

She nodded her head in response. Of course, it counted for something. He didn't have to be out here with her, but he still chose to anyway and he didn't have to listen to her talk about her problems and such, but yet he still listened.

Bulla smiled as she stared at seventeen in admiration, she was glad she took today off. Marron would be so surprised when she told her about the progress she was making with 17.

"What are you doing?"

Bulla jumped and shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at me, for the past minute now."

Bulla blushed lightly, but quickly caught her composure, "So? I was just checking out your hair."

Seventeen smirked, "Yeah sure, _that's_ what you were checking out."

Bulla stood up and glared at him, folding her arms across her chest, "Whatever."

* * *

Venezuela watched Mirai Trunks from the corner of her eye as he sparred with an invisible partner. They finished sparring about an hour ago and then talked for a bit before he started sparring again. She decided to sit this one out, so he decided to spar a bit longer and then they were supposed to head over to the park later on.

She was laying on her stomach, with her head tilted to the side, observing him with admiration. She was now fully aware of the feelings she had for the demi-saiyan, she just didn't have the heart to say anything fearing rejection and plus he had to go back to his own time, so it was no use in confessing her feelings for him. What was the point when he was going to leave anyway?

She let out a sigh as she rolled over on her back, staring up at the sky in contemplation. The dreams she has been having about that guy, that was supposedly a Saiyan, were increasing and the dreams didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was a vision of some sort. It at least made sense and seemed pretty plausible, so what if it was a vision?

Character Change 

Uub watched Farrah out the corner of his eye as they walked through the path in his village. He was showing her where everyone lived and was telling her about his family in hopes of get her to talk and open up a bit.

"That's everything…so what do you think?"

"It's not bad, it's better to be in a village full of family then strangers I guess."

Uub nodded his head, "So uh, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

He shifted nervously a blush forming across his cheeks, "You know, about your family and stuff. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'm just curious."

Farrah stared at him for a moment before sighing, "I don't remember much about my original home planet," she admitted honestly, "I honestly don't remember anything about it at all."

"Really?"

She nodded her head, as her purple eyes met his black ones, "Yeah. Venezuela and her mother were the only family I had."

"What about your mother?"

"She was killed," she replied bluntly.

He just nodded his head and swallowed, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Pan forced herself to tear her gaze away from Trunks before she got caught. She wasn't ready for him to find out about her feelings just yet and even though right now seemed like the perfect time, it certainly didn't feel like it. She was glad that he was too distracted by his food to notice that she was feeling a bit…conflicted.

She exhaled a sigh, turning her attention towards the window for a minute. She was really regretting her decision to accept Venezuela's challenge. Part of her was glad she accepted it because she would have to tell him sooner or later and the other part of her was feeling regret and fear. Fear because she didn't know how Trunks felt about her and she didn't think she could take getting rejected too well.

She only had four more days left until she had to confess and if she didn't confess before four days ended, then Venezuela would do it for her.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 47

Monday Afternoon

Videl let out a sigh of relief when she finally reached the top of the stairs. She was now a month and two weeks pregnant which meant that things would start to get difficult as her time being pregnant increased. She was extremely grateful that she was now passed the throwing up stage. She was quite tired of having to brush her teeth five times a day. On her third month of pregnancy, she would finally be able to see what the gender of her baby would be.

She smiled at the last thought before heading for her bathroom to take a nice, hot bath. She already finished making lunch for Gohan about thirty minutes ago and felt like she could use some form of relaxation right now.

Character Change

Gohan descended carefully on his front lawn. He was eager to get out his work clothes and get in a more than decent spar with his dad. He hadn't seen him in years, but he still held nothing but respect for his father even though he could be pretty naïve; He was actually pretty wise.

He loosened his tie from around his neck before entering the house he shared with Videl for many years now, the delicious aroma of food filled his nostrils as soon as he walked through the door. He put his briefcase down before closing the door behind him and heading into the kitchen. He shook his head, when Videl wasn't in sight again.

Gohan let out a sigh, before leaving the kitchen and exiting the house to find Lime. That was it. It was time to end this. He couldn't take another day of this. He couldn't take another day of Videl avoiding him anymore and giving him the silent treatment. He closed his eyes, and pinpointed Lime's ki. Once he found it, he immediately took off towards it.

He arrived to her located in minutes and landed directly behind her, not too close, but far enough so that two people could walk between them at the same time.

"Hi, Gohan. What's up?"

"Lime, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?," she asked in concern as she put her hand on his arm.

Gohan backed away and she frowned waiting for him to speak, "I need to know the truth. Promise me that you'll tell me the truth."

Lime nodded, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Do you have feelings of any sort for me…beyond friendship?"

"Yes."

Gohan gaped at her, "What?! Lime you can't be serious! I'm happily married and Videl has a baby on the way. Videl's not even talking to me at all because I took your side when she was telling the truth the whole time!"

Lime looked at Gohan in shame, "I'm sorry, Gohan. I was scared."

"It's fine, I have to go apologize to Videl."

Lime nodded her head, and watched as Gohan took off back to Videl and smirked.

The last thought that was on her mind was the interesting news about Videl being pregnant.

* * *

Trunks smiled in accomplishment. They were finally finished and they had an hour to spare, since they finished everything early. He could tell that Pan was happy too. Maybe they could celebrate somewhere. He smiled. That sounded like a good idea.

"Hey, Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we celebrate finishing today's work early?"

Pan smiled, "Sure Trunks. Where to?"

"How about dinner at 8 and a movie at your place afterwards?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great, see you later."

"Cool."

Trunks watched as Pan exited the office and stood up to leave also. If he hurried home, then he could get his daily spar over with, with his father and then he'd have more time to get ready. Maybe he wouldn't even want to spar with him, since Goku's back, but knowing his father, he'd probably make him spar anyway.

He locked his office door, and headed for his window, deciding to fly home this time, and flew out the window heading for capsule corp.

* * *

Marron sighed as she came across a half empty bottle of alcohol in the kitchen and shook her head, Goten must have been drinking again. She didn't know why he drunk the stuff when he just threw it up that same night anyway. She rolled her eyes and decided to get rid of the alcohol before Goten woke up. He didn't need it anyway, alcohol doesn't help get rid of problems, it was nothing but a depressor.

She froze when she heard him groan and sit up and scolded herself for not moving fast enough. "Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

She exhaled a sigh, not really having the heart to lie to him, "Pouring out all of the alcohol."

"What?! Why!? I need that."

"No you don't, Goten. It's not going to help you forget about anything, if that's what you're aiming for."

Goten nodded his head in agreement, "You're right. I just needed something to take my mind off of my break-up with Valese."

"Oh, well I can understand, but don't turn to alcohol for problems; it's useless."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, leaving before he could say anything else.

She couldn't stand to be around him without feeling hurt and she was trying her hardest to get over him. Maybe Bulla was right, she needed to get over him. He wasn't showing any interest in her anyway.

* * *

"Hey Chi, you don't mind if go over to Vegeta's do you?"

"Go ahead, Goku."

"Great. I'll be back later."

"Okay," she replied with a fake smile.

She let out a sigh of frustration when she heard the door shut. She was confused and depressed. She didn't know which one she was feeling more of. Shouldn't she be happy that Goku's back? He was an adult again, so shouldn't she be happy? He doesn't plan on dying again and times are peaceful…so she should be happy, right? Right. But she wasn't. Why? Why does she feel more sad than happy? More depressed than at peace?

She shook her head, she didn't need to think about this right now. She should probably get started on dinner for Goku, he eats a lot so it'd probably take about two hours to make him a meal big enough to satisfy him.

Chi-Chi let out another sigh before standing up to her feet and trotting to the kitchen.

* * *

He has been a wreck for five days. How could he not be a wreck? He just ruined his relationship with a good girl. He has been leaving her messages and calling her and she hasn't respond to any of them.

Goten sighed as he stood up, he needed to go for a walk and clear his head.

He wasn't ready to move on from her, he still loved her and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. He knew she still loved him, maybe if he gave her some more space. Everything would be okay and they would get back together again.

He was certain of it.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 48

Monday Night

Krillin was chatting with Yamcha and Master Roshi trying to gather up some ideas for what to get for he and 18's anniversary tomorrow. He has been at this with them for hours, trying to come with something perfect, but so far all Master Roshi came up with were perverted things and all Yamcha came up with was stuff dealing with fornication. Which wasn't very surprising at all.

"What's wrong with our ideas? We've been at this for hours! Just buy her a necklace!"

Krillin frowned, "All the things you came up with led to fornication. And no, I already bought her a necklace. What did you do for Bulma, when you two were together?"

"Well, I bought her flowers, chocolate, took her out to dinner and we did other things."

"I already did all that for her on our last anniversary. She'd kill me if bought her the same stuff twice!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a wuss."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, "So you mean to tell me that if you were married to a woman like 18, you wouldn't be frightened at least a little?"

"Of course, not dude. I wear the pants, in all of my relationships."

"Yeah, right. What about Bulma?"

"I wore the pants in that one, too."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I can call Bulma right now and I don't think she'd be too happy to hear that."

"I wasn't talking about that Bulma, I was talking about this other chick I dated a while back."

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

"I have the perfect idea," interrupted Master Roshi, trying to contain his laughter.

Krillin shook his head. Whenever he laughed like that, he was _definitely_ thinking about something perverted, "Uh No, that's okay. I have the perfect idea."

"Okay if you insist-"

"Yes, Master Roshi, I insist."

"Okay. If you say so. That's your lost."

Krillin rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind."


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 49

Tuesday Morning 

Pan yawned sleepily as she exited the shower, she was a bit tired from last night, but it was worth it. Trunks had came over and picked her up for dinner and then they came back to her place to watch a movie and relax. She couldn't help but think that last night seemed more like a date, than a friendly dinner. At least that was how she felt.

She decided to think about it later and headed for her closet to find something to wear to work today. She was kind of tired of wearing skirts and heels, she didn't mind wearing them, but she has been wearing them too much for her liking. She plundered through her closet, until she came across her black slacks and slid them on, along with her black flats. She then plundered through her closet for her red blouse and slid that on after closing the closet door back.

Once she was finished getting dressed, she quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs to catch breakfast.

Pan let out a sigh as a thought came back to her mind and groaned in annoyance for even remembering something like that. She just remembered that she only had three more days left until Trunks would find out about her feelings, the only thing was, she wasn't so sure if he'd find out by her or by Venezuela. She'd rather Trunks find out from her, but she wasn't so sure, after all, she couldn't even find the courage to tell him.

She just knew that she needed to act fast and make up her mind.

* * *

Bulma was beaming in happiness. After her and Vegeta went to go pick up a different treatment for her mother yesterday, she was appearing to do better already. This time she was truly confident that her mother would pull through this. She had no doubts about it and now nothing could ruin her happiness, for sure.

Character Change

"You've gotten pretty strong over the years, Vegeta."

Vegeta just smirked and powered down, "I don't need you to tell me that, but thanks for the compliment."

"Sure thing."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sat down, "Tell me the truth Kakarott, is there a fifth level? Surely all those years in other world, you must have discovered something new by now."

"Well, I guess you can say there is one."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You guess?"

"Well yeah. It's pretty powerful. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Get up."

Goku looked at him in confusion, "What do you-"

"Get up, Kakarott!"

"Okay, but why?"

"Certainly, because I want to dance," replied Vegeta, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Really?"

"No, you clown. I'm reaching the next level, too."

* * *

Bulla sighed in aggravation as she saw two women, fighting over a skirt. She rolled her eyes, hoping that these two women were younger than her. Seriously? Who fights over a skirt or a piece of clothing for that matter?

She let out another sigh, secretly wishing that she was with Seventeen right now. Her aggravation grew, the closer she approached them.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?"

"I was planning to buy this skirt first and she took it away from me when I set it down."

"What made you set it down?"

"My phone was ringing."

Bulla fought the urge to yell at them and held out her hand for the skirt. Once she observed the skirt she let out a sigh of relief, "Okay if you go to the next section made for skirts, you'll see it in there, Okay?"

Both women nodded, "Good."

She turned and walked away, quickly heading for her desk.

"Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes?"

"Call on line nine."

"Thanks," replied Bulla as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulla. Remember when you said I should get over Goten?"

"Well, yeah. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could go to a club later on tonight."

Bulla brightened up immediately, "Sure I'll pick you up at nine."

"Thanks, Bulla. I really need this."

"No problem."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," she repeated before hanging up.

* * *

"Farrah?"

She turned her head in Uub's direction, "Yes?"

"Never mind," he replied, losing his courage.

"What is it?," she prodded.

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

"Okay, if you say so."

Uub let out a sigh of relief, he was super close to telling Farrah that he liked her, but he didn't want to risk it. He needed to wait a bit longer.

"Want to spar again?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

Pan shifted nervously as she felt Trunks gaze on her. She wasn't feeling uncomfortable, but she was getting there. He has been staring at her for five minutes straight and he hasn't said a word. She rolled her eyes and met his gaze, not being able to ignore his gaze anymore, "What?"

Trunks blinked, "What?"

Pan rolled her eyes once more, "You were staring at me for five minutes straight, so what is it?"

"I was just thinking," he answered truthfully.

"About what?"

"Guy stuff," he lied.

"Yeah right," She scoffed, "You tell me almost everything."

"Key word, almost and I'm pretty sure you heard the saying, 'Almost doesn't count'."

"Are you trying to change the subject?," she questioned bluntly.

"No, just trying to make a conversation."

"Whatever, Trunks."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 50

Tuesday Afternoon

Videl looked at the TV in contemplation, not really paying attention to it, instead she was pondering on what Lime could have planned. Gohan told her about the run in and conversation he had with her yesterday and he apologized afterwards. She did have to say that she was glad she didn't have to avoid him anymore. It was really killing her to do that to him, but she had to stick her ground.

She closed her eyes, trying to put herself in Lime's shoes in an attempt to figure out whatever it was she had planned. Even though things were looking like they were going back to normal, she could tell that things were just about to get heated. She had a strong feeling in her gut, telling her that Lime wasn't done yet and she was always one to follow her instincts.

Videl eyes popped open as she heard the kitchen timer go off, indicating that the food was ready on the stove. She quickly got up and headed into the kitchen, and turned all the pots on low so everything would be still warm for Gohan when he got home.

Once she was done, she exited the kitchen, entered the living room and plopped on the chair, waiting for her husband to come home.

* * *

Trunks watched Pan discreetly, not wanting to get caught like last time. Her back was facing him so she wouldn't be able to catch him this time unless she turned her head around. He already knew for a fact that she knew he wasn't thinking about 'guy stuff ', and her knowing that, just showed how well she knew him and how well she could read him. In fact, he was actually thinking about her and how things would turn out if they started dating and how different their relationship would be unlike the rest of his previous, failed relationships.

Pan had something about her that was… special. She seemed to have something that many other women lacked and failed to have.

Pan was a mixture of everything a guy could ask for: she contained intelligence, she was beautiful, strong, one of his best friends and she was witty. Sometimes women were either way too serious for their own good and some women were way too childish. But, Pan she had a mixture of both, she could be serious when she needed to be and she could be childish, in a good way, in a heartbeat. He was grateful that she was so…separated from other women.

He knew he contained feelings for her, possibly even love, but for right now he was going to sit back and wait to make his move.

* * *

Marron stood in a towel in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear for tonight. Tonight her and Bulla were planning on going to the club. She didn't know which one her blue-haired friend had in mind, but she did know that it would be a good one. She just knew she had to get over Goten somehow. She couldn't be love sick over him forever. It was going to be tough to get over him, but she needed to do it. If she didn't, she would never be happy as long as Goten wasn't hers and that needed to change if she ever wanted to be happy.

She look at the selection of clothes in front of her in deep thought, trying to pick out an outfit that would make her look good, but not make her look sluttish at the same time. She paused when she came across and a jean white skirt that looked almost knee-length and red top that showed the perfect amount of her cleavage and quickly threw it on.

Once she finished putting on the clothes, she looked back in the closet again for a pair of shoes and smiled when she came across a pair of red pumps. Now all she had to do was her hair and wait for Bulla to pick her up and then she'd be set.

Marron quickly headed back in the bathroom to do her hair. She plugged in the curling iron and waited for it to get hot enough so she could curl her hair.

* * *

"Hey Chi, do you think you could make me something to eat?"

Chi-Chi sighed in frustration, "Okay."

"Great. I'll be outside sparring with Gohan."

"Okay," she repeated again, not bothering to look up at him.

Goku raised an eyebrow at her behavior, " Is something wrong?"

"Just tired."

"Okay. Well if you need anything, let me know."

Chi-Chi nodded her head and watched Goku leave out the corner of her eye and let out a sigh.

She needed a break, her head has been doing nothing but hurting for the past few weeks and she wasn't sure how much longer she could bottle in these emotions. She desperately wanted to let them out and get rid of them, but it was like she couldn't. It was like she was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, except she couldn't explode or go off. Maybe a quick walk would clear her head and then she'd start on dinner for Goku.

* * *

Goten looked at his phone for the twelfth time today. He has been constantly checking his phone to see if Valese called him back or at least left him a message, but she didn't. Just how long was she planning on avoiding him like this? He knew what he did was wrong, but he told her that same day. He didn't hold it from her. He could have, but he chose not to. If he knew she was going to leave him anyway, then maybe he shouldn't have told her. He shook his head in disapproval. He wouldn't have been able to keep something like from her anyway, it just wasn't in his genes. Sure he lied maybe once or twice, but who didn't?

He let out a sigh and walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat, maybe after he finished eating, he could pop in a movie to take his mind off of Valese. And even if it was just temporarily, he needed to distract his mind somehow.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 51

Tuesday Evening 

Krillin let out a satisfied sigh as he looked down at the small picnic he had set up for he and 18's anniversary. He had a small blanket on the grass that was big enough for the both of them to sit on and he had the basket full of food in the middle of the blanket.

He chose a small, but beautiful clearing for the picnic to take place at. The place he chose had flowers everywhere and a couple of trees here and there and also, there was a waterfall in the distance. He never done this before, but he sure hoped she liked it. The sun was starting to set, so it would definitely make the picnic seem more romantic.

He let out a nervous, but anxious sigh before he raised his power level up and then down again and waited for her to arrive.

/

Krillin watched as 18 landed not to far from him and observed the scenery and picnic he had set up. He walked up to her, feeling a bit timid, and swallowed nervously, "Do you like it?"

18 turned her head in his direction and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before smiling lightly at him and nodding her head, "I like it."

Krillin smiled, feeling confident again, "Good. Happy Anniversary, 18."

She uncrossed her arms and walked towards him. Once she made it in front of him, she slightly bent over and placed a quick kiss on his cheeks, letting it linger for a couple of seconds.

"Same to you, Krillin.

After the two finished eating the contents in the picnic basket, they laid down on the blanket and watched quietly as the sun slowly began to set.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 52

Wednesday Morning

Pan let out a groan when her car decided to break down in the middle of the road. She still had about a couple of miles left before she would be at capsule corp. It was 8:10 and she was already running late, and now her car just _had _to break down. She shook her head, first her alarm clock didn't wake her up, then she dropped her cell phone in her bathroom sink when she was brushing her teeth, and now her car broke down. What was next?

She sighed in aggravation and picked up her half-working phone to call Trunks and let him know that she was running late, hopefully her phone would work. She quickly pressed in Trunks number and put the phone up to her ear, praying that she'd get a dial tone.

She let out a silent 'yes' when she heard the dial tone and waited as patiently as she could for Trunks to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Pan?"

"Shh. Listen, I'm running a little late, my car broke down in the middle of the road. I'm only a couple of miles away-"

Trunks chuckled, "Okay, no problem. Just fly over here."

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance, "If you didn't cut me off then I would have told you that, you-"

She paused and looked at her phone when she heard the dial tone again and growled in irritation. She could not believe, he just hung up on her like that! Stupid baka!

* * *

Vegeta growled as he watched Goku rummage through the fridge. He rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance, "Kakarott!"

Goku turned around with a pile of food in both of his arms and smiled with a mouth full of food, "What's up? I'm a little hungry so I hope you don't mind if I eat a little snack."

"Ugh, disgusting, and of course I mind!"

"Really? But Bulma told me to help myself to whatever I wanted."

Vegeta held up his hand, "Well, _Bulma_ is her lab and I say put the food back and wait outside."

"I don't think that's very nice, don't you remember when you came over to my place to eat?"

"Ugh, you're impossible. Fine! Eat the blasted food and meet me outside."

"Thanks, Vegeta."

"Whatever, Kakarott."

* * *

Bulla looked around the small cabin she was currently in and smiled, it was small, but it was pretty decent.

"I thought you came in here to use the bathroom, not look around."

Bulla rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards seventeen, "Maybe I wanted to do both."

"Or you probably just lied about having to use the bathroom, so you could see where I lived."

"Who said I lied?"

"And who said _I _was lying?"

Bulla huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she approached him, "Whatever, mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

"It's around the corner, the bathroom door's open, so you shouldn't miss it."

Bulla let out a sigh and nodded her head, slowly trotting to the bathroom. She was certain that she had feelings him. The thing that made her so certain was the fact that she never felt like this with any other guy before. She has never experienced butterflies in her stomach before until she met Seventeen. No guy has ever had the guts to argue with her even if it was just for amusement. She smiled thinking about how to bring this up with him, she didn't think he'd avoid her, he seemed too cocky to do something like that.

She flushed the toilet after she used the bathroom and then washed her hands before exiting the bathroom and headed back towards Seventeen's living room. She looked around in confusion when she didn't see him.

"Seventeen?"

"Behind you," he replied with his arms crossed.

Bulla spun around, looking directly into seventeen's eyes and swallowed nervously about what she was about to tell him.

He raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be nervous, she needed to get this off her chest, "I like you," she said bluntly.

He unfolded his arms and stared back at her for a moment before speaking, "I know."

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I know," he repeated.

"How?"

He smirked, "I think I should know when a woman is attracted to me."

She stepped closer towards him, standing only a inch away from him.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he warned.

"I think I do," she replied softly before closing the distance between them and kissed him.

* * *

Farrah let out a sigh of relief when she finally made it back home, she was pretty exhausted from today's work out. She just got done sparring with Uub about thirty minutes and they both sparred at their highest potential. She could tell something was on his mind and wouldn't be surprised if he had feelings for her. It was quite obvious to her with the way he would constantly spar with her to get her to stay around a bit longer and how he would tell her stuff about himself in hopes if trying to get her to open up.

She shook her head, she was fighting a loosing battle. Though she never denied that she liked him, she did know that it would be extremely useless for her to use the excuse of them being different races. She already knew she liked him, she just didn't know how far those feelings went. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she gave him a shot anyway. What was the worse that could happen?

* * *

Pan slammed the papers down on Trunks desk, still angry about the fact that he hung up on her, "Here."

Trunks looked up at her in amusement, "Are you still mad, Panny?"

Pan didn't respond, she just turned her back on him and headed back for her desk.

Trunks chuckled at Pan's response, "Pan, don't be mad. How about I take you out tonight?"

Pan turned around to face him and studied him contemplation. Even though she was still mad at him, she'll have the perfect opportunity to confess her feelings for him. After all, she didn't know when a perfect opportunity like this would turn up again. She just hoped she didn't chicken out. She smiled and stood up, "Okay, but I choose the place."


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 53 

Wednesday Afternoon

Videl looked at 18 in deep thought, "You sure it'll work?"

She nodded her head, "I'm sure. Just because you haven't seen her doesn't mean she isn't around. And from what you told me, she already knows your pregnant."

Videl nodded her head in agreement and 18 continued, "Just figure out how to get Gohan out for a night and I guarantee she'll come around. Even if she is stupid, I don't think she'd be _that_ stupid, but I could be wrong."

Videl smirked, "You're right."

18 tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smirked, also.

Character Change

Gohan was just about to enter the house when heard someone call his name. He turned around in curiosity and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"Lime, what are you doing here?"

Lime ignored his question, "Can we talk for a moment please? It's important."

Gohan sighed, "Fine, but you only have two minutes."

Lime nodded in understanding, "Thanks."

"Sure, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, are we still friends?"

"Of course. Just don't expect to hang around you like that anymore without Videl's permission."

"I totally understand."

"Good. Now is that it?"

"Well, no," she said smirking and leaned in to kiss Gohan, but Gohan immediately put his hand up and stopped her before she even came close enough to do so.

He looked at her in anger, "What do you think you were doing?! Videl's my wife and I refuse to let you disrespect her like that. I tried to be nice, but that's obviously not getting through to you! I'm not into you, nor will I ever be! I'm happily married and I love my wife more than my own life! I think it's best if you stayed away from me and my family. Good-bye Lime," replied Gohan as he took off inside the house.

Lime looked after Gohan in shock and disbelief as tears ran down her cheeks, refusing to believe everything he just said. She loved him! She should be the one married to him! She should be the one pregnant with his child right now! Not Videl! It was supposed to be her! It wouldn't end like this!

* * *

"So what game you want to play next?," Trunks asked Pan.

They got to leave Capsule Corp, surprisingly early today, but he wasn't complaining and neither was she. They were currently at her house playing bored games and talking, while a movie was playing, but neither of them were paying attention to it.

"How about 'connect four'?," she asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll beat you in any game there is," replied Trunks.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Apparently you want it to be a one, since you are challenging me. Perhaps you're just mad that I won the last challenge."

Trunks growled, "You got lucky."

"Yeah right. Why is so hard for men to admit defeat? You lost fair and square."

Trunks scoffed, "Whatever. Just get the stupid game already."

Trunks watched as Pan laughed before standing up to go get the bored game. He didn't know why he didn't realize how beautiful she was before. How could he not see how perfect she was? And how could he not realize how she made him feel? Was he really that blind when he was dating Tina? He sure hope not because Pan was perfect for him. She sparked feelings in him that he hasn't felt in years when he was with another woman.

"Sorry, I took so long. I couldn't remember where I had this one."

"It's fine. You were probably stalling because you knew you were going to loose anyway.

Pan's smile immediately faulted as she glared at him, "Would you rather play a bored game or would you rather get dragged though the dirt?," she asked as she formed a blue orb in her hand.

"It doesn't matter, you'll lose either way."

Pan growled, "Fine. Let's take this outside."

Trunks stood up and took off his jacket and tie, "Have it your way, Panny."

He watched as Pan smirked and then went outside. He followed behind her with a smirk of his own.

* * *

Marron opened the door to Bulla's apartment and slid in quietly. She and Bulla didn't leave the club until 2 in the morning. While she danced around, Bulla just sat down at the table, claiming she didn't want to dance. She rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her.

"Where have you been, Marron?"

Marron looked up to see Goten standing with arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I was up half of the night waiting for you to return from wherever it was you were."

Marron rolled her eyes, "Just drop it, you don't care anyway."

Goten looked at her in disbelief, "How could you say that? Are you saying that just because I don't return your feelings?"

Marron looked at him with a pained look, "I'm over you, now and if you really care, Bulla took me to a club last night."

Goten shook his head, the thought of Marron dancing with another guy made his blood boil, "I do care about you, Marron."

"Save it Goten, I need to be alone right now."

Goten grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Can we talk?"

"No, I need some time to think."

Goten nodded his head and sighed and let her go, "Okay. Fine."

* * *

"Chi-Chi, I'm back!," called Goku as he entered the house. He scratched his head when he didn't see her in the kitchen.

"Chi-Chi?," he tried again. When he didn't get a response again, he checked the kitchen. He didn't see a note or anything so she didn't leave did she? He shook his head, he could feel her ki in the house. Was she mad at him?

He decided to go find out and apologize if he made her mad. He walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to her bedroom once he made it upstairs.

"Oh, God No! Chi-Chi!," he yelled frantically when he saw he sprawled out on the bedroom floor. He immediately dropped to his knees, landing beside her and scooped her up in his arms and shook her as gently as he could to get her to wake up.

"Chi-Chi! Wake up! What happened?!," he asked as he shook her again.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, "Goten?"

Goku felt a prick of pain in his heart when the first name she called wasn't him. He quickly dismissed it, clearly concerned for his wife's well-being.

She moaned in pain, her vision slightly becoming more clear, "Goku?"

He looked at her in concern, "Are you okay? You were passed out when I got here."

"I'm fine, Goku."

"No, you're not Chi, you were passed out."

"I said I'm fine, Goku."

"I'm taking you to the hospital, I'm not going to believe that you're fine until a doctor tell me so."

"And you're fear of needles?"

"You're health is more important."

{{{{{{{

"Are you the husband of Chi-Chi?"

Goku nodded his head in response and the doctor continued, "Okay. You're wife is fine now, she just needs to take it easy for a few days."

"Can you tell me why she passed out?"

"Due to depression and stress. Apparently her stress level is off the charts and has been now for a while and as a result, the stress started affecting her body in a negative way, which caused the constant head-aches she's been telling me about."

Goku looked at the doctor in confusion, "Did she tell you how many times she passed out?"

"If I'm correct, twice this month."

* * *

Goten stood outside Marron's door, listening to her cry. It made his heart sank, he didn't like any one being upset or hurt because of him. It made him feel like dirt. It made him feel less than a man for some reason.

He let out a sigh of frustration and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy, Goten."

He rolled his eyes, "Busy what? Busy crying your eyes out? And for what? Some guy?"

Marron immediately opened the room door and stared at Goten with red, puffy eyes, "I don't expect you to understand."

"Well, tell me. Tell me why your bawling your eyes out over me. Tell me why you love me so much, If what you say is true."

Marron moved out the way and allowed Goten to enter the room. He walked in and sat on the bed, "You have my full attention."

"I love you because you make me feel happy, confident, safe, you're innocent and naïve spirit, the way you can be so outgoing and funny yet serious when the situation is needed, the way you treat all your girlfriends even if they hurt you, they way you smile, laugh-"

Goten cut her off with a kiss. Marron kissed back before pulling away angry, "I won't fall for this again."

Goten sighed, "It's not a trick Marron. I've been doing so thinking lately and I'm willing to give us a shot. That is if you're willing to be with me while understanding that my heart is still healing from the recent break-up. I can't deny that I'm attracted to you and seem to have some feelings for you. Is that something you can work with?"

Marron smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. I can work with that."

Goten smiled before pulling her in for another kiss.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 54

Wednesday Night

Krillin and 18 were sitting up on the roof together watching the stars. The two has been sitting up there for hours now, just staring at the sky in a comfortable silence. Krillin had 18's hand in his left one as they sat in silence.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

18 just nodded her head in response.

"I use to come outside all the time just to look up at the stars at night. They gave me hope. When I was a monk, I was the smallest one and that basically meant I was the perfect target."

18 raised an eyebrow at Krillin's confession and waited for him to continue.

"Once I had enough of being treated like target practice, I left the monastery to seek out Master Roshi. Back when I was child, he was known for his marital arts and at that time I never desired anything that much in my life before. That's around the time I first met Goku."

18 nodded her head in acknowledgement. Even though she wasn't saying much, Krillin knew she was listening and just responding in her own way.

When he married her, he didn't expect much from her. He just wanted to make her happy and show her that he wanted nothing but to be there for her. He still didn't expect much from her, to this day but he still loved her. When he married her, he got a beautiful child out of the package, something he never thought he'd get to have.

He smiled, he was extremely glad he didn't marry Maron. Looking back on the days he dated Maron, he found it very stupid of himself to try and buy her love back then. She was costing him a fortunate anyway and the way she constantly flirted with guys, whether or not he was around, he realized he deserved better. He might not have thought that at the time, but it was better to finally know it then not know it at all.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 55

Thursday Morning

"Mr. Briefs, is currently unavailable Ma'am."

"Well, where is he?"

Pan sighed in aggravation, she has been telling this lady the same thing for over forty minutes, "Listen miss, Mr. Briefs is in a meeting right now."

"Well-"

Pan couldn't take it anymore, she hung up. One of the things she hated the most, was having to repeat herself more than twice. It was aggravating, irritating and very annoying.

She rolled her eyes, she had other things to worry about anyway, like how she was going to tell Trunks how she felt about him. She just had to do it today, the worst that could happen was that he stopped talking to her. It was like she was the boat and she was being held back by the anchor and if she ever wanted to be free then she was going to have to ditch the anchor.

* * *

Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan 4 form, sweat dripping from his body, sparring by himself in a secluded area. Goku told him yesterday that he'd be here at this very spot and he wasn't here yet and he refused to go look for him. He'd just have to teach him a lesson the next time he saw him.

Character Change 

"How are you feeling mom?"

"I'm feeling better than before, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, sweetie. Now go be a dear and get your father for me."

"Sure. Mom."

Bulma left her parents' room in search for her dad. He was most likely in his lab. She was also in her lab not too long ago, but decided to take a quick break to check on her mother to see how she was doing.

Once she reached her father's lab, she knocked once and waited for her dad to tell her to come in.

"You can come in now, Bulma."

Bulma opened the door and stuck her head in, "Mom, wants you for a minute."

"Okay thanks, sweetheart."

"No problem, dad," replied Bulma as she closed the door and headed back for her lab.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"My brother ditches work all the time, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

Seventeen rolled his eyes and allowed her to enter the cabin.

"So how long have you lived out here?," she asked curiously.

"Since after Cell was defeated."

"You like it here?"

"If I've lived here for over 20 years, I would think that I like it here."

Bulla rolled his eyes at his sarcasm, "Whatever, Seventeen. I just asked a simple question."

Seventeen smirked in amusement and sat down on the chair in the living room and Bulla did the same.

"So, what do you do all day?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

Bulla scooted closer to seventeen, "What do you say we talk a walk through the path in the forest? I don't expect you to be lovey dovey and I don't expect much from you, but what do you say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

* * *

"You're getting pretty strong, you know?"

"I could say the same for you."

Uub smiled, "Thanks."

"Sure."

"So what was it like on the other planet you lived on?"

"Planet Meta, was an decent planet to live on. It isn't as beautiful as earth, but it was decent.

"You said your mother was killed...do you know who did it?"

"Frieza's henchmen."

"Frieza?"

Farrah turned her attention towards Uub, "You don't know who Frieza is?"

Uub smiled sheepishly, "Not really."

"Frieza was a tyrant. He used his power and strength unjustly and used his power to make other people do his dirty work. He enslaved them and once he was done with them he destroyed him."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, but my mother and all the other Saiyans are dead, so at least their not enslaved anymore."

He nodded in agreement, "I guess your right." He paused as he looked down at his hands, mentally gathering up courage, "Farrah, will you be my-"

"Yes."

He looked at her in shock, not believing what he just heard, "What?"

"I _said_ yes."

* * *

Pan walked around her house nervously waiting for Trunks to show up. Trunks dismissed her from work early saying that she could leave since she already finished her part of the job for the day. She immediately agreed and then told him to stop by her house right after he was done with his meeting with the head of Cole Enterprises.

Apparently the guy that owned Cole Enterprises wanted to merge companies and Trunks had called his mother over to reject yet another guy who wanted to merge companies. Usually when someone wanted to merge businesses, Trunks let his mother handle it.

Pan let out a sigh as she rehearsed how she was going to tell Trunks how she really felt about him. She let out another sigh, feeling as if she was about to burst any minute now. He should be here in about an hour. Until then, she was going to train to the brink of exhaustion.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 56

Thursday Afternoon

Videl let out a sigh. She couldn't believe how fast her pregnancy seemed to be coming along. She was a week and a couple of days away from being three months pregnant. She smiled as the thought of holding another bundle of joy crossed her mind. Whether it was a baby boy or a baby girl, she'd make sure to love it unconditionally.

She remembered the first time her and Gohan became parents. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And now here they were about to go through the parenting stage again.

Videl let out a happy sigh as she thought back to Lime. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she was kind of glad that Lime tried to meddle into her and Gohan's marriage. Why? Because it gave her the confidence she was starting to lack when Lime first came along.

Even though she'd never voice it out loud, she has always been a little insecure before she and Gohan met. She just never shared it with him because she thought she had gotten over it by the time they got together. And then when Lime showed up and her insecurity started to rise again, she realized that she never really got over it.

But now, she could finally say she was over her insecurity for good. How did she come to this realization? She came to this realization when Gohan told her about what happened between him and Lime yesterday and how she tried to kiss him. It was then that she realized that she never had anything to be insecure about in the first place.

Now it was time to get rid of the thief that wanted to steal what was hers.

* * *

"You did the right thing by calling me, Trunks."

"Of course. If I tried to handle this one like I did last time, you'd just fuss at me again."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I _fussed _at you because I have more experience with these type of guys and they can pull almost anything over your eyes with the way they word things without you even knowing it."

Trunks held up his hands in defense, "Sure. Okay Mom. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to Pan's house."

"Go get her, tiger."

Trunks blushed furiously and shook his head, "Mom, don't you have to be somewhere?"

Bulma laughed, and decided to tease her son some more, "No, I think _you _have some where to be."

Trunks groaned, "I'll see you later, mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

{{{{{{{{{{{

Trunks slowly descended on lawn of Pan's house and headed for the door. He didn't know what Pan had it mind for them to do today. She had told him to stop by her house as soon as he was finished and he agreed thinking she wanted to hang out again.

He knocked on the door once and waited for her to open the door for him. He smiled when she opened the door, but he frowned when he noticed something was wrong, "Pan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trunks. I just finished training about ten minutes ago. Come on in."

Trunks nodded his head and entered the house behind Pan, making sure to look the door behind him, "So what's up? What do you have in mind for us today? Another board game?"

"Actually, no. We have to talk about something."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

He watched as Pan shook her head 'no' and gestured for him to sit down on the chair. He obeyed her silent command and waited for her to speak.

Pan sat down beside him, avoiding eye contact with him before taking a deep breathe in a effort to calm her swirling emotions down.

Just when he was about to ask her what was wrong again, she spoke, "Trunks, I have something to tell you, but I need you to listen to the whole thing before you speak."

"Okay, sure Panny."

"I've had a crush on you for the longest since the black star hunt and ever since the hunt ended I secretly hoped that you would notice me when I turned of age, but when I did turn of age. You didn't notice me, you still treated me like a child even when I was an adult and then when you started dating Tina, you didn't have time for me anymore and since then I tried my hardest to get rid of feelings for you, but it was like no matter what I did the feelings only got stronger. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, and I've finally accepted it to the point to where I don't want to fight it away anymore." She took a deep breathe as she brought her gaze up to meet his, "So what do you think?"

Trunks looked into Pan gaze as he slowly registered what she said and smiled lightly, "I love you too, Pan. It took me a while to recognize that, but I'm glad I finally did."

He watched as relief and happiness overtook her features and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Marron smiled happily as she laid her head against Goten's chest. She finally got what she never thought she'd get to have. She finally got what her heart desired for many years and she couldn't be happier.

She snuggled her body against Goten's and let out a sigh of happiness.

* * *

"I could have carried myself, you know."

Goku didn't say anything, he just set her down on the couch, "Why didn't you tell me Chi?"

"Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "I told you I was fine, Goku."

Goku spun her around, "You weren't fine Chi-Chi. That wasn't your first time passing out like that and that wasn't your first time dealing with those headaches. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because my husband has been dead for most of our marriage! My husband has never had me as his first choice! My husband chose not to come back when he had the chance too! You left me alone countless times! Taking my heart with you each time you died or weren't around! And each time I took you back in, I didn't know if I could do it anymore!"

Goku looked at her with a pained expression, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi! My intentions weren't meant to hurt any one, especially you. "

Chi-Chi turned her back on Goku, not wanting to hear anything else.

"Fight me."

Chi-Chi spun around and looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Fight me. Take off all of your hurt and anger on me."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in deep thought, before sighing, "Okay. Fine."

* * *

Goten looked at Marron and smiled, they were watching a movie together and she fell asleep. He brushed her blonde locks out of her face and held her tighter. He couldn't help, but feel happiness at the thought of them being together. He let out a sigh and pulled out his phone when he felt his phone vibrating and gaped when he saw who it was: Valese.

He shook his head and looked back down at Marron. She was finally happy and he couldn't take that away from her. He pressed the reject button and slid his phone back into his pocket and decided to go to sleep also.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing at all. 

Chapter 57

Thursday Night

18 stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her waist and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before exiting the bathroom and entering her bedroom.

After she made sure no peeping toms (Master Roshi and Oolong) were around and the door was indeed locked, she then headed to her dresser to pull out some clothes to sleep in. When she came across something that looked decent enough, she dropped her towel and began to get dressed.

Once she was fully clothed, she headed downstairs to watch some TV before going to bed. She smiled when she saw Krillin sound asleep on the chair and decided to mess with him just for the heck of it.

She approached him as quietly as she could, and stood directly in front of him with a newly formed ki ball in her hand. She chuckled lightly, before flicking the small ki ball from her hand onto Krillin. As soon as the ball made contact, his eyes shot open a second too late and by the time he realized what happened, he was on the floor with the chair over him.

Krillin easily pushed the chair off of him and back into its original spot before standing up and glaring at 18.

"Geesh, Can't I ever go to sleep without worrying if you're going to play some sort of prank on me?"

"It's not my fault you were caught off guard."

Krillin let out a sigh and shook his head, "Why didn't that answer surprise me?"

18 smirked before flipping her hair over her shoulder, "because you know it's true."

Krillin rolled his eyes before sitting back on the chair, "I'll get you one of these days, when you least expect it."

"I doubt it. I'm always on guard."

"You can't be on guard every second on the day."

"And why not?"

Krillin swallowed nervously, "I was just stating an opinion."

18 smiled, "I thought so. Where's the old man and pig at?"

"They're at the store where they buy all of their 'entertainment'.

"As usual," she replied as she rolled her eyes and sat beside Krillin.

"So, what do you and Videl talk about?"

18 turned her head in the direction of Krillin, "Things that doesn't concern you."

"I was just trying to make a conversation, you know."

"Whatever, Krillin."


	58. Chapter 58

Disclamier: I own nothing dealing with DB,DBZ, or DBGT.

Chapter 58

Bowling Night

Everyone was at the bowling alley, choosing on how the team would work. Bulla came up with the idea of boys vs. girls, but each person would go against the person that they were dating, seeing, had a crush on or just good friends. Everyone agreed and Bulla eagerly put the names in.

"Okay," started Bulla, "It will be Pan vs. Trunks, Marron vs. Goten, Farrah vs. Uub, and Venezuela vs. Mirai Trunks. We will play in that order and I'll be the score keeper and make sure no one cheats."

Everyone nodded, "Good. Now first up for the girls is Pan and first up for the boys is Trunks."

Bulla walked over to Farrah and pulled her to the side, "No fighting and No smart comments. I already gave Pan this same talk so behave. Tonight is a night for fun, not drama. Got it?"

Farrah rolled her eyes, "I can't promise anything."

Bulla glared at Farrah and Farrah held her hands up in defense, "Okay, I won't start anything."

Bulla smiled, "Good."

Farrah smirked and waited until Bulla was out of hearing distance to add, "yet" to the end of her sentence.

{{{{{{{{{{

After the first round of bowling, everyone decided to grab something to eat before they started the next game. They were now sitting at the table. Bulla was at the head of the table, Trunks was sitting by Pan, Marron was sitting by Goten, Farrah was by Uub and M. Trunks was by Venezuela.

Pan rolled her eyes when she felt Farrah staring at her for the fifth time that night. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated being stared at. It was one of her pet peeves. Shouldn't somebody say something, if they're just going to stare at you majority of the night?

"Is there something you would like to say, _Farrah _?_"_

Farrah smirked, "You got lucky in that tournament."

Pan smirked back before standing up, "Is that the reason you've been eyeballing me all night?"

Farrah growled before standing up and powering up to a Super Saiyan, "You want to take this outside?"

Pan powered up also, "Gladly."

Farrah sneered before launching herself at Pan. Farrah threw a hit towards Pan, but Pan caught it before driving her knee into Farrah's gut. Farrah grunted, but quickly recovered slamming her elbow into Pan's shoulder. Pan let out a short, pained groan and responded with several punches to her rival's gut.

Just as Trunks and Uub were about to pull the girls apart. Venezuela butted in, "Cut it out you two!," she yelled as she pulled the two girls apart effortlessly.

"Pan!," yelled Venezuela angrily, "Outside!"

Pan rolled her eyes, but complied.

She turned to Farrah, "And _you_."

Bulla stood up, "Don't worry. I got Farrah. Go talk to Pan."

She nodded her head before heading outside to talk with Pan.

"What happened in there?"

Pan let out a sigh, "I don't know. I just lost it. She has been staring at me the whole night. You know just as well as I do, that that's one of my pet peeves."

Venezuela nodded her head in understanding before following Pan's actions and sat on the rail.

Their backs were facing the entrance of the bowling alley and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while until Venezuela spoke.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How'd it go?"

"We're together now."

"See? It wasn't that bad?"

"You're right, but what about you and Mirai Trunks?"

"Pan, what are you talking about? I thought I already explained that situation to you before."

"I know, but don't you think he has a right to know that you like him or possibly love him?"

"What's the point? He's going to be going back to his own timeline anyway."

"I think you're being selfish. Shouldn't you consider his feelings?"

"Maybe you're right. Now let's head inside before everyone wonder what's taking so long."

Pan nodded and the two hopped off the rail and turned to head back inside.

"Mirai Trunks? We were just coming back inside if that's what you came out here for."

He didn't respond, instead he turned his head towards Pan, "Give us a minute, will you?"

"Sure, I'd love too," replied Pan smirking.

Once Pan left and was out of earshot he finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you heard, huh?"

He nodded, "Follow me."

She sighed and took flight after him. She was going to kill Pan for getting her into this.

{{{{{{{{

He landed silently and turned to face her and watched as she landed beside him.

"How long have you felt this way?"

She looked at him, "a couple of weeks now."

"And I take it you didn't tell me because I wasn't from this timeline, correct?"

She nodded her head, "correct."

"If you would have told me earlier then you would have known that I feel the same way."

"You could have told me too, you know?"

He blushed, " I had my reasons."

"Then so did I," she replied, confirming their relationship with a kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning the dbz series.

Chapter 59 

Saturday Night

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, Videl. Call me if you need anything, or just raise your ki."

Videl nodded, "Okay, hun. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Videl sighed in relief as she watched Gohan take off for work. It was extremely hard to convince him to work tonight, but she finally convinced him. He usually worked from morning to afternoon, but 18 insisted that they include Bulma so she could call Gohan and get him to work this particular night. Tonight she was going to finally end it. It was all part of the plan she and 18 cooked up to get rid of Lime.

Videl let out another sigh before locking up the house and heading upstairs for a shower. She was a little nervous, but she knew it had to be done or Lime would never give up on trying to get Gohan. And even though she knew that Lime wouldn't be successful, she knew for a fact that Lime would come after her and when she did, she'd be ready.

She smirked as she reached the top of the stairs and then headed into her bedroom to prepare for a shower. Soon as she entered her bedroom, she walked over towards her dresser and pulled out her undergarments, tight but comfortable sweatpants, and a white shirt before entering the bathroom.

She immediately cut on the shower, stripped off her clothes and entered the shower. After about thirty minutes, she finally finished her shower and exited the bathroom and then quickly threw on her clothes and slid on the stomach vest, Bulma made her a couple days ago, under her shirt. It was meant to protect the baby from any harm, it wasn't all that strong, but it was strong enough.

Once that was settled she slid on the ki restraint anklet she received from Bulma a while back and headed back downstairs and turned off all the lights.

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

{{{{{{{{

Videl yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head and stood up, stretching her limbs. She looked over to the clock. 10:48. She has been asleep for a full hour. She yawned one more before closing her eyes and doing a ki scan. Nothing. Which meant she wasn't here yet.

She slowly entered the kitchen to pour herself up something to drink and froze when she heard the sound of someone at the door. She smirked when she felt who it was and slowly crept into the guest room.

She watched as Lime slowly went up the stairs and waited for a moment before following her up. When she finally made it up the stairs, she saw Lime pull back the covers off her bed and gape when she realized no one was there.

"Looking for someone?"

Lime spun around and glared at Videl, " Looks like I just found her."

She smirked before charging at Videl and hit her in the face, she stumbled back and Lime hit her in the face again causing her to stumble back again.

"Aww, did I make you bleed?," teased Lime.

Videl smirked, "Thanks."

Lime blinked in confusion, "for what?"

"Making the story I'm going to tell the cops look more believable."

Lime growled before launching at her again, this time Videl sidestepped her and punched Lime in the gut causing her to double over in pain. Videl then slammed her elbow into Lime's back multiple times before kneeing Lime in the stomach.

"I warned you Lime. And you didn't listen."

Lime scoffed before standing back up and swinging a punch towards Videl's face. Videl dodged it and sent a punch of her own towards Lime causing her to fall backwards.

Lime shot back up and pulled a gun out, aiming it towards Videl, "This is all your fault, you know! If Gohan never met you, he would have been with me!"

Just as she was about to pull the trigger a cool voice interrupted her, "I wouldn't pull that trigger If I were you."

Lime turned her head towards where the voice came from, "And who are _you_ suppose to be?"

"That's none of your concern," she replied.

Lime rolled her eyes before firing the gun towards the mysterious person and gaped in shock when she saw the person keep walking as if the bullets had no effect. The mysterious person yanked the gun of her hand before crushing the gun in less than a second and knocked out Lime with a swift punch.

{{{{{{{

"Thanks for helping me back there."

18 nodded her head, "No problem."

"You should probably get going. Gohan is on his way now."

18 nodded her head once more before taking off towards the sky.

Soon as 18 knocked out Lime, Videl called the cops and explained everything, telling them how Lime broke into her house to kill her and how she was forced to fight her in pregnant state to defend herself and due to being Hercules's daughter, no one questioned her.

She smiled at her husband lovingly when he descended on the ground and walked towards him. She was so lucky to have a husband like him and she would make sure he never doubted his love again over her insecurity.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Two weeks have past and in those two weeks, Farrah and Uub were still together, Videl (She is now two months and a week pregnant) and Gohan were now closer than ever, and Bunny was now free of her diagnosis of leukemia. Everything was turning out perfect and the new couples that formed and finally came together were happy. And that was the perfect reason for everyone to get together and celebrate….

Everyone was gathered around in an open field trying their best not to flinch at Krillin's screeching voice every few seconds. He was trying his hardest to sing, but he was terribly off key and even though he wasn't embarrassed and obviously thought his singing was pretty good, it was two people who thought otherwise and were embarrassed more than anybody else: 18 and Marron.

Marron's face was beet red and 18 had her head down, both of her eyes twitching each type his voice screeched.

Vegeta on the other hand was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed with a scowl across his features and believe it or not Goku was actually smiling and looking as if he enjoyed Krillin's singing.

"This is so embarrassing," muttered 18 as she lowered her head in shame.

"Mom, please make it stop," pleaded Marron. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Just as 18 was about to fire a ki blast at Krillin, a huge ship landed not to far from where they were and a couple of 'Thank God's' could be heard when Krillin singing finally came to an halt.

Everyone's attention was now on the ship that landed a few seconds ago.

They all stood in silence waiting for the door to the ship to open up and reveal who the ship contained. A few seconds later, the door to the ship opened and revealed a tanned man with a scar over his left eye with black hair, followed by a boy with long black hair. He had a crown around his head that contained a blue jewel in the middle. He had gold boots, wristbands and a gold necklace.

"Hello, everyone," spoke the man with tanned skin and a scar over his eye.

He turned towards Vegeta and bowed, "Prince Vegeta. It is honor to be in your presence."

Vegeta looked slightly flattered, "Who are you?"

The man lifted himself up, "My name is Paragus and this is my son, Broly."

Just when Vegeta was about to respond, Venezuela gasped, attracting the attention of the others.

Paragus looked towards Venezuela in shock, "Brusilla? Is that you?"

Venezuela looked at him in confusion, "My name's Venezuela, not Brusilla

(Bruh-sill-la). I thought for a second that you were my-"

"Father," he finished for her, "And I am."

Venezuela shook her head, "That's not possible-"

"Your mother's name is cornellia (cor-ne-lee-uh). When you were born I wanted your name to be Brusilla while your mother wanted it to be Venezuela. We came to an agreement and decided to give you both names, Venezuela being your alternative name."

Before Venezuela could reply, Vegeta cut in, "Enough! Why are you here?"

"We're having troubles on our planet. Someone is destroying New Vegeta ,our planet, and neither of us is strong enough to defend it. Would you do the honor of defending it?"

"Father, something doesn't seem right about this," interrupted Mirai Trunks.

Vegeta growled, "Stay out of this," and turned his attention back towards Paragus, "We'll come."

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta just smirked and turned to face everyone else, "Kakarott, Mirai, Venezuela, Pan and Gohan. Let's go. Everyone else will guard earth until we get back."

{{{{{

Goku, Gohan, Pan, Venezuela, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were on the ship that was now heading to Planet Vegeta.

Paragus was by the controls while Broly wasn't too far from him. Vegeta was standing the farthest away. Goku was mediating. Pan was standing by Gohan while Mirai Trunks and Venezeula were having a conversation of their own.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Venezuela looked at him, "I know what you mean. Something seems off, right?"

He nodded his head, "Father isn't thinking this one through."

"I guess we just have to wait and see what happens."

"I guess so."

Meanwhile…..

"I can't believe you actually let me go into space for a battle."

Gohan shook his head, "I can't believe it either, but you proved that you're strong enough to take care of yourself."

Pan beamed while putting an arm around her father, "I'm glad that you finally noticed."

Gohan let out a small chuckle and nodded his head in response.

{{{{{{

The ship landed on the planet which supposedly contained the dangerous Saiyan and everyone exited the ship.

"We should start searching for him immediately. Let's split up and meet back here in an hour. It'll be night time by the time we meet up, so the six of you can stay the night. "

Everyone agreed and then took off in search for the threat. Pan and Venezuela headed North. Mirai Trunks and Gohan went South while Goku covered the east area and Vegeta covered the west area.

"So what do you think about your father and brother?"

"I don't know, it's still quite a shock and something just doesn't sit right."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Relax and give your thoughts a break. Maybe you're just nervous."

Venezuela raised her eyebrow, "Nervous about what?"

"The fact that we're going into battle. We can handle it you know."

"Maybe, but-"

"Whatever. What do you think this guy will look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I'm just curious.

" I should have known."

"And what is that suppose to mean?," asked Pan feeling a bit offended.

"Exactly how I said it."

Pan huffed, "Well I don't see anything yet, do you?"

"No, not yet."

M. Trunks and Gohan

"See anything?"

"No, not at all," answered M. Trunks, "Do you have a weird feeling about this?"

Gohan looked at him before speaking, "Now that you mentioned it, this does seem a bit off."

He nodded his head, "At least I'm not the only one that feels it, too."

Vegeta

"Oh, there you are Vegeta. Found anything yet?"

"Besides the ridiculous clown standing right beside me? No, I haven't."

Goku frowned, "Vegeta, I don't think that was very nice."

"Oh? Really now? Then I guess you should take it up with someone else, that cares, unlike me."


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I think I forgot to put this dsiclaimer on last chapter, I can't remember...Oh well, you guys and gals get the point.

* * *

Chapter 61

Everyone was now in their rooms. They all met back up two hours ago after finding nothing, and decided to call it a night. The only person that was still up and about, was Goku.

Goku sighed as he walked through the halls of the place everyone was staying in. He was still kind of hungry, but his stomach would most likely have to wait until he returned home to Chi-Chi. He smiled as he remembered the fight they had a couple of weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Fight me."_

_Chi-Chi spun around and looked at him in confusion, "What?"_

_"Fight me. Take off all of your hurt and anger on me."_

_Chi-Chi looked at Goku in deep thought, before sighing, "Okay. Fine."_

_Goku smiled, "I promise you'll feel better afterwards."_

_Chi-Chi let out a weak smile and nodded her head, "Okay, but I won't go easy on you."_

"_I can take it."_

_Chi-Chi nodded again and then followed him outside. Soon as they were a good distance away from their house, he slid into his fighting stance and watched as Chi-Chi slid into hers. _

"_Ready?," she asked. _

"_Ready."_

_Chi-Chi let out a yell and charged at him, forcing herself to think about all the pain and hurt she went through. _

_She threw multiple, fast punches at him and watched as he dodged all of them with lighting speed. _

_After minutes of not landing a single hit on him, she back up and growled as she let out another yell and powered up, a red aura surrounding her. Goku stared at his wife in awe as she powered up and smiled in pride. _

_Chi-Chi growled one last time before charging at him with more punches and kicks, even faster than before. Goku squinted as he concentrated on blocking all of her attacks. He looked up to his wife's face and watched as her face glowed in determination with each punch she threw._

_(50 minutes later)_

"_You feel better now?"_

_Chi-Chi looked at him and then smiled, "Actually, I do." _

_Goku grinned, "I told you it'll work."_

_Flashback ends_

He was brought out of his trance when he heard footsteps coming and turned around to see Broly and Paragus. He waved at them and Paragus nodded his head. Goku turned his head towards Broly when he felt Broly's power level starting to rise and raised an eyebrow when he saw a white aura starting to surround him.

Broly let out a yell before charging at Goku and Goku jumped into his fighting stance.

"Broly! No! Calm down," yelled Paragus as he held up his hand with the controlling device wrapped around it.

Paragus struggled to get Broly under control for a moment and was finally able to get him back under control.

Goku raised an eyebrow and frowned, when realization hit him.

{{{{{{

When Goku woke up, he noticed that Vegeta was heading for the ship and Paragus was right behind him along with Broly and rushed down there. He had to tell them that Broly was the threat before things got out of hand. He instant transmissioned himself in front of everyone.

"There's no need to keep looking, the guy were looking for is right there," he pointed towards Broly.

"What are you talking about, Kakarot?"

Paragus laughed, "Fools! He's right! It was just a trap to get you," he pointed at Vegeta, "here. It was your father that tried to kill Broly just because of his power level as a baby and he refused to understand where I was coming from," he growled, "Now I must exact my revenge on you."

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, "Pathetic! Do you really expect-"

Vegeta was cut off when he felt Broly's ki jump tremendously high and sky rocket.

"Kakarott! You're dead!," yelled Broly going into rage.

Gohan jumped in front of Goku and powered up along with Mirai Trunks. Vegeta growled and turned towards Paragus, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?!"

Paragus smirked, "You'll regret it."

Vegeta scowled before powering up to SSJ4 and heading over to fight Broly.

"Why are you doing this," gritted Venezuela.

"Revenge," he answered simply.

"It happened when Vegeta was a kid, surely you can't hold that against him!"

"You think I should let it go?"

"Well yeah," she answered obviously.

Paragus guffawed, "Really? Would you be able to 'let it go' if I told you what really happened to Planet Meta?"

Venezuela raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He laughed again, "It's one of the planets your brother and I destroyed."

She fell to the ground in shock, "How could you do that? What about mom?"

"Isn't obvious? She died with the rest of them."

"What?! Why?!"

"Your mother found out about my plan to use you along with your brother for your power. She took you and herself to another planet before planet Vegeta was destroyed."

She growled, "So you hunted my mother down for your greedy desires?! You turned my brother into a monster!"

He smirked, and turned his attention back to the fight.

Venezuela was on the ground, silently crying as she replayed what her father just told her.

Meanwhile….

Goku yelled out in pain as Broly continuously punched him in the gut.

"Dad," yelled Gohan as he limped to where his father was. He was in his mystic form and even that didn't seem to work.

Vegeta growled and threw a punch to the side of Broly's head and Broly smirked and swung him into M. Trunks.

"Grandpa! Vegeta!," yelled Pan in horror. She turned her head and frowned when she saw Venezuela still on the ground and flew up towards her.

"What are you doing?! Get up!"

When she didn't respond, Pan growled and lifted her up by her shirt collar, "Snap out of it!," yelled Pan, delivering a hard slap to her face.

Venezuela grunted and looked up at Pan, ignoring the stinging sensation she felt on her face and stood up.

"Now is not the time to be sitting around!"

{{{{{{{

Vegeta stood up and looked at his son and Gohan, "Do you two think you can distract him long enough for me and the clown to fuse?"

They nodded their heads, "Good."

"BROLY!," yelled Venezuela, causing her only brother to turn and face her.

She yelled before throwing a punch, hitting him in his jaw sending him flying from the impact.

Broly stood up and growled, "You don't want to go down this path," he warned and then smirk, "Join me, sis."

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Fool! Then die along with the rest of them!"


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

* * *

Chapter 62

Venezuela growled in aggravation. How was she suppose to beat him? Sure, her ki increased ten-fold a day, but Broly's power level increased drastically the longer he was powered up. He wasn't powered up for no longer than five minutes and he was already stronger than her, and his ki was _still _increasing! She definitely wouldn't be able to beat him in her normal form. The only way she could _possibly_ stand a chance would be if she went beyond her base form.

He laughed as he walked towards her, "Time to die, Brusilla." He launched forward and sent a punch into her gut causing her to double over. He then formed a green orb in his hand and sent it hurling towards her. She dodged it just barely and formed a blast of her own, "BLAZING ECLISPE!" and sent it spiraling towards him. He simply smirked and deflected it with ease. She growled before phasing behind him and sending a powerful to his back and then a roundhouse kick to his head. He stumbled slightly, but otherwise it did nothing to affect him.

She powered up a little more, a white aura surrounding her and charged at him sending a knee to his gut and multiple punches to his face. His smirk widened as he formed another green orb and hurled it towards her. She back flipped out of the way and grunted as the blast skimmed past her, causing her shirt to tear a little.

She had little time to react when he clothes lined her through multiple buildings, "I warned you, Brusilla. I didn't want to hurt you, but you caused it on yourself."

He picked her up and sent his knee into her back and pressed his kneed repeatedly in her back. She screamed in pain and he smirked before pressing harder and harder.

"Venezuela!" Pan growled as she sent a kick into his back and he dropped her before turning to face Pan with a smile on his face.

"Pan! Get out the way now!"

Pan ignored her dad's protest and sent a punch to his face. He caught her fist and wrapped his other hand around her throat and called out to Gohan, "How much do you love your daughter?"

Gohan powered up, forgetting the pain for a minute, "Don't you dare touch her, Broly!"

Broly ignored him and formed a ki ball in his hand and aimed it at Pan's gut. Goku stood up and growled before phasing in front of Broly and punched him in the face. Broly threw Pan out of his grasp and Gohan caught her immediately. Broly turned his attention to Goku and elbowed him in the face before swinging his knee into his face and then grabbed him by the wrist and swung him into the nearby building.

Goku grunted before trying to stand back up, but Broly placed his foot on his stomach to prevent him from doing so and pressed his foot harder into his gut. He then pressed his other foot into his stomach and than began jumping up and down on him.

Goku screamed in agony each time Broly landed on his stomach.

Meanwhile….

Vegeta watched from afar and growled and then charged at Broly, "Hey Broly! Find your own punching bag!"

He slammed his elbow into Broly's side, but Broly just formed a ki blast and sent it flying into his stomach.

Vegeta groaned before powering up even more. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! And that meant he was the prince of Broly, too! He refused to be beaten by the likes of him. He released a short yell before charging at him again, Mirai Trunks right behind him.

Gohan set Pan down and headed for Broly.

Broly let out a yell before kicking Gohan in the gut and then drove his fist into Mirai Trunks back. While he was doing that, Vegeta formed a big blue orb in his hands and shouted at Gohan and Mirai Trunks to move. Once they moved, he shot the orb at Broly, "FINAAL FLASSH!."

Broly walked towards Vegeta not even bothering to deflect the blast. Vegeta gaped and then growled.

{{{{{{Goku staggered up and headed for Pan. He grunted in pain, but ignored it. Once he reached her he popped a senzu bean into her mouth and watched as her eyes popped open.

"Are you okay, Pan?"

Pan nodded her head and sat up.

"Pan, I need you to hand these to the rest of the group and I want you Venezuela, Gohan and Mirai to distract Broly while me and Vegeta fuse."

Pan nodded her head and took the bag out of his hand and then went to give them to the others like he said.

{{{{{{

Vegeta screamed in pain as Broly slammed him into the nearby boulder.

Broly watched as his body slouched down and headed towards Goku to finish him.

Just as he was about to attack him, he saw his father trying to slip into the ship and smirked before flying up towards him, "Where do you think you're going, father?"

Paragus looked up in shock as he saw Broly standing in front of him, "My son, I was just trying to-"

"Leave me to die," finished Broly as he picked up the ship his father was in and crushed it.

Broly smirked and then flew back down to finish everyone off.

He frowned as he saw Kakarott and Vegeta doing what looked like poses. His instincts told him to stop it so he flew towards them ready to attack, but his sister blocked his path.

"Move Brusilla!"

"No," replied Venezuela.

"Suit yourself."

Venezuela let out a yell before charging at him in full speed, and throwing a punch to his face. Broly held up an arm and blocked her punch and then swung her around by her fist and then fired a ki blast at her back and watched as she fell towards the ground and then smirked.

He then turned his attention towards Vegeta and Kakarott and lunged for them.

Venezuela shook her head and powered up to a super saiyan. She didn't like transforming especially since she could barely control her ki past her normal form, but it had to be done. She flew in front of Broly and kicked him towards the ground and then fired multiple blasts at him.

She turned her head when she felt two ki's merge and stared in awe as she observed Vegeta and Goku's fused form.

"I've got it from here, thanks V."

She nodded her head and descended beside .

Broly raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"You're worst nightmare of course."

Broly growled before lunging at Gogeta.

Gogeta sent a punch at Broly, but he dodged it and slammed his fist into

Gogeta's face. Gogeta stumbled back a good bit, but he regained his composure and kicked Broly in the face. Broly's head snapped backwards and Gogeta smiled in pride, however; his smile disappeared when Broly appeared unfazed.

Gogeta frowned, he could already tell this wasn't going to be easy. He only received fifteen minutes and then the fusion would end. And he only had ten more minutes left to finish off Broly.

He needed to think of something and quick.

{{{{{{

Gogeta grunted in pain as Broly slammed him into the ground. He only had five minutes left and then the fusion would be over. He closed his eyes and decided to contact the others.

'I need everyone to send me their energy! This has to end, NOW!'

He cried out in agony as Broly repeatedly punched him in the gut.

'Guys! Hurry!'

He could already feel the energy of everyone coming into him, but that wasn't enough he needed more.

"Ready to die?"

'Just a little more energy, I can feel it'

"I guess not," laughed Broly as he pulled his fist back to deliver the finally punch.

'NOW!'

Gogeta let out a battle cry as he jerked his hand back and sent it through Broly's stomach, causing him to double over. Gogeta removed his hand and let out a sigh. It was finally over.

**EPILOGUE:**

_A year has passed and everything returned to normal, but over that year, Videl gave birth to a beautiful, baby boy, now named Gohan Jr._

_Pan and Trunks were now engaged, and Farrah and Uub were still together, though they weren't engaged like Pan and Trunks._

_Bulla and Seventeen were still dating, but that was probably as far as their relationship would go for now._

_Marron and Goten, were still dating as well, just like Farrah and Uub, and their relationship was going well. And though Goten still loved Valese, he was now completely over her._

_Lime was released from jail, about two months ago, but wasn't allowed anywhere near the Son family altogether._

_Chi-Chi has decided to let bygones be bygones and just be happy that she had her family back together again, and as usual, Vegeta and Bulma still fought like cats and dogs; however, nothing has really changed between the two of them._

_And last, but not least, M. Trunks and Venezuela were currently in Mirai Trunks timeline; Venezuela refusing to be away from him. And since Bulma and Gohan have successful created an device that connected to any timeline's computer or any form of communication, they stayed in touch._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ I want to thank everyone for giving this story a chance and I want to thank all of my reviewers and my future reviewers as well. This story was definitely different from your normal everyday fics, simply because most people don't like self-inclusion fics and hate it, so hardly anyone has the guts to do a story like this and I did. Once again, I'm glad you guys and gals took the time to read a story as different as this one, and I wish you all the best. This is the first and last self-inclusion fic I will ever do. I just wanted to try to do something unique and totally different and I did it. I have as of now, January 23, 2013, finally finished revising this fic, and I have made a few changes here and there but that's about it. I don't plan on changing or revising anything else, which means the k/18 scenes will stay short. If you're interested in anymore of my fics, please check them out. I have a variety of stories on a variety of couples: Trunks and Pan, Bulla and Goten, Marron and Goten, Gohan and Videl, Raditz and 18, Krillin and 18, and many other pairings as well. Once again, thanks. **


End file.
